Full Moon Leah's Story
by Cobalt-Wolf
Summary: Our favorite saga is retold from the mind of it's most misunderstood character. Some offensive language in later chapters
1. I dont love you anymore

Chapter 1

"I don't love you anymore, Leah"

"No, you said you'd love me forever!" I screamed but he didn't hear. He turned from me and I reached out for him but my hand went through him.

"I love Emily, I don't love you." Sam turned back to me, but it wasn't Sam. His long raven black hair was cut short, his eyes were dark and hard, and his face was not the same happy and joyful face I fell in love with.

"How can you love Emily?! You promised me that you'd love me forever!" I screamed again but it came out in a whisper. I fell to my knees sobbing into my hands. When I looked back up at him a horrible, black monster was standing over me. The monster snarled and lifted an enormous clawed paw to swat me…

Then I woke up, drenched in sweat and shaking. I had to live through this dream night after night. The sad thing was, it wasn't just a dream.

The sun was just rising, I had 3 hours till work but I got up anyways. I took a long shower, letting the warm water run through my hair calming my shaking sobs. I had to get over this, Sam just wasn't into me anymore. The thought brought another wave of sobs.

I stomped angrily around my room, kicking myself. _Sam's obviously not the one, Leah. I told myself._ What was it that made him suddenly stop loving me?

I paused a second to stare at myself in the mirror. My long ebony hair fell in wet strands around my face. I thought my face was pretty, and I had heard the same thing from Sam and my father. But they both had left me. I tugged a brush through my hair bitterly, fighting another wave of tears.

I was just so stupid, it's been months since he broke up with me but I was still dreaming and crying over that stupid boy. _Stupid boy._ I thought. That stupid boy that had held me in his strong, bronze arms, whispering into my hair that he loved me...

"Stop it!" I growled at myself. I growled? "Ugg this is messing with my head."

I stormed out of my room, I had to get my mind on other things. Leaving the house I passed my mom and my little brat of a brother Seth in the kitchen. Mom was cooking eggs and Seth was scarfing down his and it looked like he might eat his plate and his fork too.

"Morning Leah." My mom greeted cheerfully. "I'm making you some eggs."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." I muttered.

Seth spoke up, his mouth full of disgusting yellow mash I guessed used to be food. "Leah thinks she's fat."

"Brat!" I yelled, punching his shoulder. I was surprised at the strength I was able to put behind it, lifting all those boxes at the store must have made me stronger. "I do not!"

Evidently Seth was surprised too because he rubbed his arm, showing weakness.

"Oh Leah, honey, you're not fat! Why don't you have some breakfast?" My mom cooed. Ugg, moms.

"I have to go mom." I nearly growled again. What's with the growling?

"But Leah it's only…" I was out the door before she could say anymore, slamming it.

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. The summer air was suprisingly brisk and the wind chilled me as it flowed through my hair. I closed my eyes as I walked, taking in the world around my by scent and feel. The summer air never smelt so good. I welcomed the wind like a hug, wrapping me in calmness as I kept a brisk pace up the hill.

My Zen like trance was broken by a strange sound. It was far off but I heard it all too clearly. A long howl, that seemed to dance on the once calming wind around me. Everyone said the wolves were gone, but I still heard them every day. I heard them when no one else did. Maybe I'm going crazy.

I heard several more of the ghostly howls as I walked to the store. I got there about an hour before it was supposed to be opened but I really didn't have anything to do until then so I unlocked it and switched the sign from open to close. I wandered around making sure everything was in order and doing other chores.

I was in the back about an hour later when I heard the bell ring as the door was opened. I walked to the front but before I rounded the corner I knew who it was. My heart started pounding. _Stay calm Leah._ I pushed a fake smile on my face as I rounded the corner to greet Sam and his "gang."

Sam obviously didn't expect to see me here, he quickly looked away and walked off down an aisle. His group of followers was getting larger, I snickered to myself. Why did all those kids hang out with him anyways? They were in fact just kids, all of them were in high school. It was so weird, these kids would disappear all of a sudden then when they came back Sam was best friends with them. One of them, Jared I think his name was, winked at me as he passed by. I glared at him and I felt another growl coming up but I disguised it as a cough.

I guess my disguise wasn't very good because all of them, even Sam, turned and stared at me with shocked looks on their faces. I stared back awkwardly not knowing what to say when that stupid Jacob Black kid barged in. He only put one foot in the door, before cocking his head to the side as if he was telling them to get out. To my surprise they did, as quickly as they had appeared they had left.

I sat down on a stool and tried to get my breathing back to normal. Things were just getting to weird around here. As if the back me up I heard a wolf howl.


	2. Anger

**Wow thanks for all the comments!! I was so surprised! Enjoy the next chapter!!**

Chapter 2

The rest of my Saturday afternoon dragged on. I didn't want to go home but I couldn't wait to leave. I locked the door and switched the sign to closed on my way out. The sun was dipping down behind the trees, casting orange shadows on the path. I hurried as I walked, I didn't like being out alone when I heard so many wolves these days.

When I walked in the door at home my mom was on the phone. Her voice sounded frantic.

"Where is he Billy?" Billy Black? Why was she talking to him? Who was she talking about? There was a long pause as Billy responded, but I couldn't make out what his gruff voice was saying.

"Why is he with them? He never hung out with them before! He always tells me before he does something like that!" Seth? I quickly looked around the house and sure enough he wasn't there.

"I'm gonna call the police Billy! Sam and your son probably kidnapped Seth!" Sam?

"Oh no!" I whispered to myself. It, whatever it was, was happening to my little brother. For a second my hurt for Sam was replaced with hate. Was his goal to make my life a living hell?

"Billy, seriously why can't you just tell me where he is?" I heard Billy mumble a response and then hang up on my mom.

"Mom what happened to Seth?" I asked, searching my mom's worried face for some kind of answer. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I do know he is with… Jacob and his friends. Billy told me this." She refrained from saying Sam in front of me. Despite that my heart ached.

I knew what was happening. That evil curse was taking my little brother. It had to be stopped. It turned all of them into black, soulless, demons. I couldn't let that happen to my joyful, perky little brother.

"I'm going to go find him." I said, I was determined to find my little brother and maybe give Sam a piece of my mind.

"Leah, Billy told me that we shouldn't look for him. He said he'd come back on his own." My mom grabbed my arm as I reached for a heavier jacket.

"I'll be alright." I pulled out of her grasp, grabbed a flashlight and headed out the door.

I didn't really know where to look, but I decided that Billy's house would be a good place to start. As I started walking I realized just how stupid I was. I was walking through the woods with only a flashlight for protection. Oh and to top it off I have been hearing wolves nearby lately. "Great Leah, just great." I muttered to myself.

As I neared Billy's house I heard another howl. I froze, it sounded almost next to me. I searched the woods with my flashlight but I couldn't see anything. I could see the lights from Billy's house though so I started running.

The howling got louder as I got closer to the house. Besides my own hurried steps, I suddenly heard another pair, gaining on me. I started running faster, I could see the brush move around me as whatever it was, was running next to me. I was too terrified to look to see what it was. Then, I felt something jump me.

I let out a scream but whatever it was put a hand over my mouth. I then knew who it was. "Leah, you shouldn't be here." It was Sam.

Sam suddenly realized he was on top of me, he quickly darted to his feet with inhuman swiftness. Sam stared at me, his long raven black hair cut short, his eyes were dark and hard, and his face was not the same happy and joyful face I fell in love with. It was the scene from my dream.

Out of instinct I nearly screamed out 'how can you love Emily?' but I didn't. "I came for my brother. I know you have him." I glared back at him.

"You're brother is fine." He replied calmly, still staring down at me. "But you shouldn't be here, go home Leah."

He turned from me. My anger boiled, he was treating me like a child. Is that why he didn't love me anymore? Because I was too young for him? I shook my head, regaining my thoughts. I was here for Seth and I wasn't leaving without him.

Before I knew it I was shouting at him. "I'm not going to let Seth turn into the soulless monster you've become Sam! What happened to you? You used to love me! You promised me you'd love me forever!" Now I went and done it, I turned this back to me again. But I couldn't control myself. I started shaking with rage.

"Leah, just stay calm!" Sam's voice was frantic but I couldn't see him clearly. My vision was blurring from my rage. I had never felt so angry in my life.

I expected the shaking to stop but it didn't. I saw red. Every muscle in my body was coiled. Pain like hot fire was spreading up my spine. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I calm down? The fire kept spreading to every part of my body, I felt like I was going to explode, and then, I did. I'd never felt anything like it, like being thrown into a fire then being shredded to pieces. I screamed, but before I could totally self destruct the explosion and the pain stopped.

Some time during this I had closed my eyes, when I opened them I was standing above Sam, looking down on him. My vision was sharper, I saw everything with crystal clarity. Sam was staring up at me, wide eyed and speechless. What happened to me?

I looked down at myself, I was standing on four legs, and my feet were the clawed paws from my nightmares. I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a high pitched whine that turned into a howl. I looked back at Sam. He had his arms out towards me. "Just stay calm Leah, you're alright."

How was I alright?


	3. New Family

**Thanks again to everyone who commented!! Here's the next chapter!!**

Chapter 3

Then I started hearing, voices I guess you could call it. But they were not out loud, they felt like thoughts although I wasn't the one thinking them. At first they were confusing to listen too, all of them talking at once. But I got the vibe off of them, they were all confused and shocked. Then they became clearer and I started hearing one at a time.

_How can this happen? I thought this was a guy thing?_ The thought sounded slightly familiar.

_Leah? Leah you're here too?_ I recognized this thought, it was Seth.

_Seth? What happened, what's going on?_ I looked around, expecting to see him but all I saw was a shocked Sam. _Where are you Seth?_

I then heard a sound coming up behind me. I sudden wave of instincts took over. I snarled, pivoting on my hocks to guard my back. I then saw them. They were the monsters from my nightmares, large hairy wolf like animals. But they were not all black, they ranged in colors from grey to a dark russet. I was shorter than them, but nearly eye level with a couple.

_Before you call us monsters you might want to know that you look exactly like us. I_ recognized this sneering voice, it was that brat Jacob and it was coming from the large russet colored wolf.

I didn't even have to ask the question. All their thoughts chimed at once, werewolf. And I was the only girl. Their thoughts said it all, I was different, unexpected, not natural. In other words, a freak.

_You are not a freak, Leah_. This thought was too familiar, I turned around. Where Sam had stood, a giant black wolf was now sitting. I remembered my dream, and the thoughts were full of snickers and I heard snorts from around me. Sam gave off an embarrassed vibe, _Umm, Leah, they can hear _all _of your thoughts._

This was going to be awkward. _You can say that again!_ The laughing thought came from a scrawny grey wolf. _SCRAWNY?!_ The wolf snarled at me, out of response I snarled back.

_Shut it Paul!_ Sam ordered. I understood from the others thoughts that Sam was the leader, our 'Alpha.'

Sam's thoughts then began to explain further. How those silly bed time stories we all heard as a child were true. The legends of the terrifying cold ones were real. The cold ones were the new doctor in Forks, Carlisle Cullen, and his stupid family. As Sam explained further my hate grew for those stupid vampires. It was the Cullen's fault and their little pet Bella.

Jacob let out a deep growl behind me, he loved her. I snorted, he loved the leech lover. Bella seemed to be as much at fault for this as the Cullen's were. I whirled around to face Jacob and in the blink of an eye he was lunging at me. I braced myself and bared my teeth but before Jacob could reach me Sam jumped Jacob. Jacob stopped then, he realized he let his anger get the most of him and was ashamed.

_Leah, apologize._ Sam ordered.

_For what? I didn't do anything wrong!_

_We're family, we have to live with each other so we must get along. Or our pack will be destroyed. _Sam's voice was calm and patient, my mind started to drift but I quickly pulled myself back. Not quickly enough, snickers and snorts filled my head.

I snarled, whispering a silent apology in my head to Jacob. Jacob's head dipped in response. But my mind started to panic, _I don't think I can live like this. When will I change back?_

_When you calm down enough you will phase back to your human form. But you will always be a werewolf, unless you gain enough self-control that you stop phasing for a long period of time. _

_It's not like I'm going to choose to phase!_ But I then understood, I sure as hell wasn't going to choose. Every time I got angry I was going to turn into this hideous beast. I tried calming down, I tried to phase back. But I couldn't, I was too stressed over the whole thing. Then someone's thoughts hit me. I was going to be naked when I phased back.

_WHAT!_ I was horrified.

_Well our clothes don't just pop in and out._ Paul replied sarcastically.

My thoughts were frantic, I thought of me phasing back naked, woops. I snarled at the boys around me and quickly tried to think of something else. Pleasure radiated out of every stinking soul there except for my little brother, who nearly gagged.

Jacob spoke up, _Well then, this just got a whole lot more awkward._

It was my fault. I was the freak. The girlie wolf. A female cursed with this disease that was supposed to only happen to males. A whine vibrated from my chest. Right there in front of everyone, I curled my furry body into a ball and cried.


	4. Imprinting

Chapter 4

I don't know how long I slept, when I woke up I was alone in the woods. I was still in my wolf form. I sat up, looking up at the canopy of trees above me that were covering a full moon. _Huh, that's kind of ironic._ I laughed to myself.

No one responded, I must be alone in my head for once. I closed my eyes, focusing on calming down but I couldn't. _I just couldn't. I'm going to be stuck like this forever._ I thought bitterly.

_No you won't be._ The thought startled me. Sam walked up and sat down next to me, he had a blanket in his mouth, setting it down next to me. His thoughts told me it was for when I changed back.

_Thanks, Sam._ I sighed. I couldn't believe that the monster sitting next to me had once been my Sam. My Sam.

I could tell Sam was uncomfortable, but his thoughts were filled with us. They were filled with those calm, lazy, summer days down at the beach, me falling asleep on his chest. I felt calm, and I felt my body morph. It was like phasing in reverse, instead of incredible heat it was cold. My form shimmied down until it was my human form. I quickly picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me.

Sam walked off a second and returned as a human, I was surprised that he was wearing pants. He handed me something. It was a piece of leather cord. He then pointed at his leg, he had the same cord wrapped around it. "Wrap it around your leg, you can take your clothes off and put them in the cord before you phase."

"Thanks," I smiled. "and thanks for helping me phase back." I felt my eyes get hot as the tears rose. I swallowed hard.

Sam sighed, "Come on, I'll take you home."

For a while, we were both silent. Sam broke the silence. "There's something else I have to tell you about being a werewolf. There's something called imprinting. It's when… one of us, falls in love at first sight with a human. There is nothing that can be done to break an imprint, and after imprinting one doesn't really want to break it. Well, that's what happened to me and Emily." I took a shaky breath. "It's not that I don't love you anymore Leah, I imprinted on Emily. I didn't have a choice. I hate hurting you Leah, please just understand this."

I nodded, biting my lip. I understood, it wasn't Sam's fault. It was this stupid, idiotic, werewolf curse. This curse that was caused by the Cullens and Bella Swan. I felt my anger returning.

"Hold it Leah, stay calm. I happen to like my car." He laughed. I took a couple deep breaths and felt calmness returning.

"What time is it?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"It's about midnight." Sam replied. "Tomorrow, all of us are meeting on the cliff to talk to the elders. You should really be there."

I nodded; I guess I had some obligations now. I was a 'protector.' Sam pulled up into my driveway.

"I'll see you at the cliff then, night." He smiled.

I managed a smile back, "Night Sam. Thanks for everything." Hurried up my walk and disappeared into my house, running for the cover of my room. There I quickly pulled some clothes on, lay down on my bead and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5

"Are you gonna eat that hot dog?" Paul asked Jacob, staring at the last hot dog. My stomach growled at me. This stupid werewolf curse was turning me into more of a pig than a wolf. I had three hot dogs, and snuck a fourth without anyone seeing. I felt really self-conscious, seeing that the most the mortals ate were one or two each. I wanted the last hot dog, but I just turned my head and stared into the fire.

I kept getting confused looks from Bella, but I didn't return the glances. I remembered how pissed Jacob had gotten that first night when I talked trash about Bella so I decided to keep my mouth shut, for now anyways. But man did she reek, it must be her bloodsucker boyfriend's smell. It smelled horrible, too sweet for its own good. I wish she had listened to Paul about keeping the bloodsucker stench downwind.

Only once did I look around the fire. It was a mistake, directly across from me Sam sat with an arm around my cousin Emily. I had stopped speaking to Emily. I understood now, how it was neither of their faults, but I couldn't help being angry. I quickly looked down and kept my eyes on the dancing flames.

I faintly kept track of the conversations around me. Bella was saying something about Jacob swallowing a whole cow. My stomach growled again. Jacob started to tell her about the reason we were here, we had to hear the legends again, now that we knew they were all true. Everyone around me stirred, getting ready. My stupid cousin pulled out a pad and pen as if she was going to take notes. I closed my eyes and waited for it to start.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy began. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood." I remembered listening to this as a little kid, thinking it was just a fairytale. Seth and I thought it was some story my dad made up to get us to fall asleep. I glanced over at him, he was leaning forward, hanging on every word that came from Billy's mouth.

I nearly laughed at my use of words. Fairytale, ha, more like nightmare.

Billy was speaking with his voice of authority, one that ran down from his father and I expected would go to Jacob. But Sam was the alpha, so he was technically our chief. I wondered silently if this bothered Jacob, being second instead of alpha.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care."

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

I found myself hissing at the name, and a couple others from the pack did the same. I knew where this went. You could say that that fool Utlapa was the reason for our curse. He practically forced Taha Aki to go into the body of the wolf.

I listened as Billy wove the tail of how we came to be. Taha Aki went into the body of that "glorious" wolf and now we are forever cursed like this.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body." I glanced up at Sam. He didn't look like Sam anymore, he seemed like a stranger to me. He had an arm around my cousin and she was leaning into him. I looked back down at the fire. "He was far more glorious." I nearly snorted at the word, briefly glancing at my fellow pack members around the circle. They were all leaning foreward, hanging on every word. They didn't look glorious to me. They looked cursed. Sure, they were all taller, more muscular. But they were all the same, they all had the same dark eyes that had haunted my dreams. I wondered to myself how much taller and muscular I would become. I looked at my arms, I could see strands of muscles standing out on my copper skin that had not been there before. I rubbed my arms with my hands, trying to hide them.

"When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves." Tears burned my eyes. 'Manhood.' I wasn't a man, I knew that for a fact. So why had this happened to me. My new strength didn't seem to help at all with holding back tears so a couple trickled down my face.

"So that's why Sam is all black," I heard Quil murmur over the fire. "Black heart, Black fur."

"And your chocolate fur reflects what? How sweet you are?" Sam whispered back.

I pondered on these words. I was grey, what did that mean? The only thing I could think of is grey is sad, gloomy. Perfect.

"Others who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves." Sam had told me this the first night. But for a new wolf it was extremely hard not to phase. Maybe I could take some yoga or anger management classes.

As Old Quil started into the story of the third wife I briefly glanced at my little brother. He was tall and lanky, the youngest of the pack. He too had new muscles, he looked strong. Yet he still looked helpless, like the little brother I had let sleep in my bed when there were monsters in his closet. I had protected him from these imaginary monsters. But now, the monsters were real. I knew we were strong, but from all the stories I've heard Vampires are also super strong. I couldn't picture my little brother fighting against one of those soulless leaches. I had to keep him safe.

But if I was mortal again I couldn't stay with the pack. I brought my eyes back to the fire. I knew what I had to do. I had to stay in wolf form, long enough that Seth could get a hang of it, till he was as strong and skilled as the others.


	6. Changes

Chapter 6

I sat silent as Old Quil told the story of the third wife, the story of the woman who gave her life to save her husband who was dying in battle. That's how it should be, the husband is the warrior. I wrapped my arms around my legs and my new muscles bunched, revealing themselves underneath my smooth skin.

"And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." Each of the words was like a dagger in my heart. We 'share the sacrifice' our fathers endured before us. I don't belong in this. The wolf gene was passed through sons, not daughters. What did that make me?

"Burden, I think it's cool." Quil joked. What did he know? It was expected for Quil to change. He was a descendent of the last pack. So was I but that's why Seth changed. I wasn't supposed to change.

Another single tear fell down my face.

The stories were over. The others chattered around me. From the outside I'm sure it would just look like a circle of friends. But I felt alone, even though I was in the company of my pack. I looked up. The others were involved in multiple conversations. The leech lover was lying on her side sleeping.

I stood up. My mom paused in her conversation with the elders. "What's wrong honey?"

Did she really have to ask? She knew about everything, why didn't she understand? "I'm heading home." I muttered, stepping over empty bags of chips on my way out of the circle.

"Do you need me to come with you?" She asked in a worried voice, like I would be afraid on my walk home.

I snorted and replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'll be the most dangerous thing out there."

Some of the pack members laughed at my joke but Sam didn't. He still had an arm around Emily.

"Leah?"

I paused, turning to meet his gaze. "What?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I wasn't succeeding.

"Um... Well, when you get home, you might want to," He motioned to his head. Why didn't he just spit it out? "Cut your hair."

My eyes got wide. I just stared at him. What was wrong with my hair?

"It's just more convenient when you're… a wolf. It doesn't have to be as short as ours, but shorter would be better. "

I looked around the circle. Every pack member had the cropped hair cut, even Seth. I turned without a word and walked off into the woods. When I was far from the fire I grabbed my hair. I had put it up in a ponytail, not really in the mood to do anything else with it. My hair fell down to my waist line, like all of our hair. I loved my hair, I remember when I was little and Seth stuck some gum in my hair. My mom had to cut my hair so it hung just below my ears to get the gum out. I had cried for days.

My new eyes lit up the woods. I knew I would get home faster if I was a wolf but I didn't know if I would be able to get back to human form. I took off running.

My speed was incredible. This was the first time I had really tried out my new powers. I ran faster, and faster, welcoming the breeze against my face. As I ran I tugged my hair out of the ponytail, letting the wind whip through my long hair for the last time.

Tears fell on my face as I ran. Branches scratched against my arm as if they were trying to hold me back but there attempts were feeble. I felt the thorns tearing through my skin but the wounds would heal as fast as they would appear. I had never gone so fast or felt so free in my life.

When I reached the house I kept running. I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't feel tired. In fact the running felt incredible. It was like I was running for the first time in my life. But I knew my mom would get worried if she and Seth returned home and I wasn't there. I circled back around towards home.

I slowed my pace and jogged up the steps. Sam's words rang through my head _Cut your hair._

I went to the drawer in the kitchen where we kept the scissors. I grabbed our best pair and grudgingly walked off to the bathroom. Looking at my face in the mirror I saw my hair was knotted and full of debris. I sighed, grabbing a brush and gently smoothed out the snarls. I savored the moment, making sure I took my time. After I had my hair detangled I ran my fingers through it, feeling the length.

I sighed again and removed my fingers from my hair, picking up the scissors. I felt like a little kid who had stolen her mom's scissors to cut her hair. I closed my eyes, holding the scissors an inch away from the lock of hair I was holding in my hand. I promised myself I would get my hair professionally cut the next time I was in Port Angeles as I slowly brought the scissors together, making a snipping sound as it cut my hair.


	7. Patrols

**Thanks everyone for all the comments! I love reading them! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"Leah?" Seth's voice stirred me from my fitful sleep.

"What the hell do you want, Seth?" I glanced at my clock. "It's 3 AM, Seth!"

"Jacob sent me in here, it's time for you to go on patrols."

"At three AM?!" I threw my pillow at him.

Seth dodged the pillow. "Hey I don't make the rules, and you probably want to get out there before Jacob comes in after you."

I sat up in my bed as he left my room. My head felt surprisingly light. I ran my fingers through my hair, remembering the torture I put myself through last night. My once long ebony hair now hung just above my shoulders. Silently I slipped to my closet, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top. I grabbed the leather cord that Sam gave me off my desk and wrapped it around my leg, sticking my clothes in it. It felt kind of silly but it was better than running around naked.

I slid my window open and jumped out, still wearing my pajamas. I tried to think of how I was going to phase as I pulled my clothes off and threw them back through my window.

"Leah?" It was Jacob, I didn't see him but I could hear him coming this way.

"Don't!" But then he turned the corner of my house. He saw me, his eyes bulged but then he quickly turned his back to me holding his hands up in the air in apology.

"Sorry!!" He laughed.

I growled at him and felt the familiar fire spreading up my spine. Before I knew it I was exploding again. It wasn't as painful as the first time.

Jacob slipped behind my house and I felt him phase. _You ready?_

_No._ I growled.

_Well too bad._ He laughed, running off into the woods. I followed after him and caught him easily. I felt lighter than last time. I guess Sam was right about shorter hair being more convenient. But I still didn't like it.

_So what is it we do on patrol?_ Seth hadn't given specifics to me. I had trouble keeping pace with Jacob, it wasn't that he was too fast it was that I wanted to go faster.

Jacob kicked his speed up a notch. _We just run around the border. Make sure no leeches have crossed over it._

We reached a fairly worn trail which I suspected was the border. Jacob and I turned to follow it. The smell of Seth and Sam lingered from their run. I tried hard not to think of Sam. Instead I focused on my running. It felt terrific but Jacob still seemed to be going slow.

_I'm going slow am I?_ He scoffed in my head. _I'll race ya around the border._

I smiled inwardly. _You're on!_ I let out an excited bark and took off.

I over took Jacob in two strides and left him in the dust. My nose kept me on the trail as Jacob lagged behind. I was faster than him.

Jacob's thoughts said it all. Jacob was the fastest in the pack… before. Now it seemed that I was a great deal faster than him. This annoyed him. He pushed himself harder, keeping on my heels.

I barked a laughed, if I was going to have to put up with this wolf thing I might as well be good at it. The funniest thing was I was barely trying. Running seemed to come so easy to me now.

I couldn't believe it myself but I was kind of enjoying being a wolf.

_See it's not so bad._ Jacob teased.

_Oh it's still bad_. I shot back. _I'm a freak now. A werewolf. But worse than that is that I'm the freak of the freaks. Yeah I'm the girlie wolf. I, for some odd reason, inherited the male werewolf gene. Oh and now I just found out that not only am I a freak but I'm good at being a freak!_ Bitterness dripped from every thought.

_Just because you can run fast doesn't mean you're good at this, it just means your gifted._

_Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not good at being a freak I'm the gifted freak! Great! _

Jacob found humor in my sarcastic tone. But deep in his thoughts I saw something. He didn't like this any more than I did. _We all have to deal with this Leah. The important thing is we are there for each other_. Jacob's thoughts were monotone and dreary.

We didn't hold much conversation the rest of the run. We did about three laps around our territory when the sun started to rise.

_How much longer do we have to do this?_ I wasn't tired but I was getting kind of sick of being in Jacob's head.

_It's not much fun being in your pessimistic mind either._ He nearly growled back. _Only a while long, about another lap._

I sighed and continued running. I watched the sun as it rose, sending rays of light peeking between the trees. When the sun was fully visible Jacob and I felt someone phase.

_What's going on? What's happening!? What am I? _

Jacob slammed on his breaks. As he pivoted towards the thought he started calming the terrified voice. _You're alright, just stay calm and stay where you are. Leah I need to get to Collin, call the pack._

_The pack? What is this?_ Collin thought franticly.

_How am I supposed to do that?_ I was new to this, I just found out how fast I could run for cripes sake.

_Just howl. They'll hear you._ I couldn't see Jacob anymore.

Just howl? I stood there for a second. It sounded simple enough. I threw my head back and drew a howl from deep in my chest. The noise was loud and deep, echoing through the trees. When I felt the howl was long enough I lowered my head and took off at a gallop towards the horrified, familiar thoughts of the newborn.


	8. Worries

**Oh my gosh, thank you all for all the awesome comments!! I love getting on line and seeing all of them! Oh and KateXCullen – you only had to wait one more chapter for that to come up! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8

One by one I felt the pack phase in. Collin was calming down but the others thoughts were worried. Why was there such an explosion in the werewolf population? They hadn't had this big of an addition since the Cullens returned for the second time.

But they tried to hide their worry as they explained everything to the newborn.

I had some sympathy for Collin. I was still technically a newborn myself. Collin was the youngest now, he was five months younger than Seth.

After a while the pack members started to drift away to what they were doing before. _Jacob you should go home and sleep. When was the last time you slept?_ Sam asked Jacob worriedly.

Jacob didn't say anything but his thoughts told us over 48 hours. _Jacob go home._ Jacob's thoughts were annoyed but he turned and headed for home.

_Leah I need you and Seth to stay with Collin, I have some stuff to do_. It didn't sound like a question so I guessed I couldn't object. Sam turned and left so it was only us three.

I walked off to the side and lay down. Seth and Collin were deep in conversation. Seth was telling him all the cool werewolf abilities all of us had and Collin was just eating this up. I didn't try to hold back a huff of annoyance. There wasn't anything cool about this.

Collin's attention turned and focused on me. He was wondering why I was the only girl. I bared my teeth slightly and let a deep growl rumble from my chest without raising my head. Seth took over and quickly warned Collin not to bring it up again.

They day dragged on. I guess no one thought I had anything better to do than babysit the newborn. I lay in my spot while Seth and Collin raced around me. Then I felt a phase, it was Jacob.

_What are you doing here, you're supposed to be sleeping_. Looking at the sun I decided he had only had about a 5 hour nap.

His thoughts were excited. He had been with Bella today. I let out a barking laugh when I realized she broke her hand on his face. _I would have torn into that bloodsucker if I had that good of a chance. _I thought, reading about Jacob's encounter at Charlie's house with the leech lovers boyfriend.

_I know you would have. But Bella was already pretty pissed at me._ I snorted a laugh. Jacob galloped into the clearing we were sitting in. _I can take over from here Leah._

_But you barely slept at all..._ I stopped myself. I was starting to sound like a mom.

_Yeah this pack already has a mom and his name is Sam. Go home Leah, I don't mind._

_Can I stay Jake?_ Seth asked, his mouth was open and his tongue fell out on the side as he panted.

_Sure, sure._ Seth was overjoyed. He and Collin took off in another chase.

I took my opportunity to leave. I galloped a steady pace towards home, enjoying the feeling it gave my muscles.

_I thought you didn't like this Leah._ Seth sneered.

_I don't Seth._ I replied simply.

_But.._

_Shut it Seth._ Jacob interjected.

It didn't take me as long to calm down and phase back this time once I reached home. I quickly pulled my shorts and tank top on then climbed through my still open window.

"Leah? Are you home?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I walked out there and found her and Billy sitting at the table drinking coffee. I felt a little self-conscious, I was only wearing a ratty tank and some old cut off shorts. My hair felt matted around my face.

"Could you do a load of laundry for me sweetie?" She asked pleasantly.

I scowled at her but turned to the laundry room. I really just wanted to sleep but I guess I could do some laundry first. I pulled some clothes out of the dryer and stuffed more in from the washing machine. I started the dryer and then started stuffing a load of whites into the washing machine. After starting it I picked up the basket of clean towels and stomped off to my room to fold them. I folded them into piles then wandered around the house putting them in their places.

I found myself in the bathroom. I opened the cabinet under the sink to put the rags in when something caught my eye. Off to the side lay a couple boxes of tampons. Automatically my mind started calculating. I left the basket in there for a second and hesitantly walked off to my room to look at my calendar. Sure enough 2 days ago was when my period should have started.

I was a little panicked, I wasn't one to be late, but I put it to the back of my mind. I couldn't be pregnant, I hadn't been with anyone since Sam. I pushed the onslaught of Sam related thoughts back into the depths. It was probably just from all the activity. I nodded to myself. "Yeah that's it."


	9. Discovery

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, to make up for it I'll post 2 chapters!**

Chapter 9

I didn't get to catch up on much sleep before a soft howl woke me. I recognized it as Jacob. I rolled over cursing. What was it now?

I slid my window open, not wanting to face Mom and Billy in the kitchen and slipped out. I pulled my clothes off and used the anger I had about being woken up to phase.

There was another newborn.

This time it was Brady, another one of Seth's friends. Seth, Collin, and Jacob were there with him already, the rest of us were on our way. This was getting kind of tiring.

The thoughts of the others were more worried than last time. Something big was coming. Sam and Jared started to worry for their imprints' safety. I bit back my irritation and tried to tune out the other's thoughts as I ran, focusing on my steps.

_Jacob has Bella said anything about visiting vampires or something?_ Sam asked, worried over what would happen.

_No she hasn't said anything, but I can ask the leeches tomorrow. I'm going to their crypt for Bella's graduation party._

I felt the shock radiate through our bodies. He was doing what!?

Jacob appraised our reactions and replied, _Well if you're that worried I'll take Quil and Embry. I'm not that worried, there'll be a bunch of humans there._

Sam nearly growled at Jacob's cockiness._ We can all tell you're not worried Jake. Quil, Embry, do you mind going with Jacob?_

They were hesitant but agreed. It seemed they'd do almost anything for Jacob. How cute.

Jacob turned his head at me and glared letting out a low growl. If I could have smiled back I would have.

Brady was just starting to calm down a bit once the sun started setting. [i]It's getting dark, we need wolves on patrol. Leah, Embry and Jared can go.[/i] I didn't know Sam could be so bossy.

I tried to complain but I decided it was better than babysitting the newborns again. Embry, Jared and I took off towards the border. One by one we felt the other fade out until it was just us and the two newborns. Evidently we were on both patrol and babysitter duty. Jared slipped a thought about how I was the woman so I should stay with the kids. If Jared hadn't been so fast I would have taken a piece out of his neck, instead my jaws made a snapping sound as they clamped down on thin air.

Once reaching the trail we split up. Jared went one way and Embry and I went the opposite way. I didn't feel like going slow. _I'll race ya Embry._

Evidently Jacob hadn't told them about our patrol last night, he thought he'd be able to beat me hands down. I was just a girl anyways. _You're on!_ He let out a yip and took off.

I left him choking on my dust.

Embry was deep in thought as we ran. He thought about a lot of different things, ranging from school to girls. He seemed so open with this werewolf mind link thing. One of the thoughts startled me. It was so fleeting that I barley caught it something about Embry's dad.

I started to think. His mom was single, and had moved to the rez from a different tribe. A different tribe. I felt my eyes get wide. His father had to be a Quileute and it seemed the prime suspects were either Quil Sr., Joshua Uley, or Billy.

_Oh crap._ Embry sighed as he realized what I was thinking. _I guess you would have found out eventually._ Embry wasn't very proud of the fact that he had caused so much scandal.

Jared cut in. _We try not to bring it up, Leah. Please don't._

I didn't say anything. I just kept running. Embry was far behind now, looking over my shoulder I could barely see him with my incredible wolf vision. I let out a barking laugh and kicked up my speed.


	10. Without me?

Chapter 10

I sensed a pattern as I awoke once again to a distant howl. It felt as if my clocks were switching and day was becoming night. I sat up in bed, wondering if there was another newborn. But then I realized that Jacob, Quil and Embry had gone to the bloodsuckers' lair tonight.

I flung myself out of bed and quickly out the window. I barely got my clothes off before I phased out of panic. I wasn't the only one afraid, I felt others phase right behind me and they too radiated my terror. But Jacob, Quil and Embry were ok . . . well for the most part.

_How many did you say were coming Jacob!?_ Sam nearly snarled. I ran faster towards the thoughts while listening attentively to pick up what was going on.

_Around twenty-one._ Jacob replied solemnly. _But the psychic said the numbers are going down._

. I shuddered at the thought of a psychic leech. I had heard from the others that two of the other leeches had powers, mind reading and the ability to control emotions. I wasn't very happy about that.

From Jacob's thoughts I realized what was happening. Tons of vampires were coming, and we had to kill them. I glanced hesitantly at Seth, nervous over what would happen with him. I twitched my tail worriedly.

_They are having a training session tonight. These vampires are young and one of the Cullens has experience fighting them. I told them we'd be there._

What?! We'd be teaming up with the Cullens? Didn't they have some kind of leech loyalty thing? Jacob's thoughts proved me wrong, these incoming leeches were after Bella. That must be why Jake is so enthusiastic about this.

Jacob ignored me.

_But we have our own fighting techniques. Why would we need to go tonight? _Paul thought angrily.

_It can't hurt._ Sam thought back. _It would be good for the newborns and then we can also get acquainted with the Cullens. We _will _be fighting side by side._ The last part felt sour in my head. Fighting alongside the Cullens, our enemies?

_We should be going if we're gonna make it to their clearing on time._ Jake thought, turning his body in preparation to leave.

_Ok let's go._ Sam thought, loping ahead of Jake taking the alpha's position at point. Almost naturally the rest of us fell into our ranking positions. Sadly that meant I was running in the back. I swallowed my irritation at our slow pace and decided to focus on Seth's thoughts.

He seemed a little hesitant about going to meet out enemies tonight. A random thought flickered in his head. An image of him and the rest of the pack, even the newborns in our cousin Emily's kitchen eating breakfast. Seth suddenly realized I had caught that. _Oh crap._ he sighed.

_What was that Seth? When was that?_

He didn't say anything but his thoughts told me every day. What? They were having breakfast together every day . . . without me?

_We didn't think you'd come, Leah._ Sam cut in. But I could see every ones thoughts. They couldn't hide it. They didn't want me there. No girls aloud.

_Come on Leah, it's not like that._ Sam soothed. I bit back a snarl. I knew they didn't like me but I didn't think they would ever go to treating me like I wasn't part of the pack. I felt ridiculous for ever thinking they would accept me. I can't believe I had actual worried about any of them.

_I'd like to put out there that I wanted to ask Leah._ Seth spoke up almost proudly.

He was countered by a chorus of _Shut up Seth_ 's.

Every muscle in my body ached to run away. I was so angry I saw red. I hadn't done anything. It wasn't my fault I was a freak. Jacob's words from my first patrol ran through my head. _We all have to deal with this Leah. The important thing is we are there for each other._

Ha, yeah right. They weren't there for me. They didn't even want me there. I might as well have been alone. No one tried to respond to my thoughts but a couple of them radiated shame and sadness.

_Leah we really didn't think you would come even if we asked you._ Sam said sadly. He didn't like hurting me.

Rage flooded me again. All he could do these days was hurt me whether he liked it or not. I would have thought about going. Hell I might have gone, I thought I was a part of this pack. I blocked out the other's thoughts and focused on the task at hand. They thought I was bad before, well they will wait and see.


	11. Getting Even

**Thanks for all the comments on the last two chapters! Ok I had some fun letting Leah get back at the boys :D – enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Our pace irritated me as we galloped for the clearing. But it kept my mind off of what I had just found out. They thought I was annoying before, ha!

_Leah,_ Sam spoke up. _We're sorry. But right now we need you to focus on the task at hand._

I didn't respond.

I listened to the rhythmic pattern of our running. The annoying worried thoughts clouded my head so much that I doubted I could hear as clearly. Most of the pack had a hint of nervousness. A couple of them were excited.

I ran a thought through my head, trying to make it loud. I wondered to myself if Jacob had asked Billy about Embry's dad yet. A single groan came from the pack.

_Leah, I thought I told you we try not to bring that up._ Jared growled at me.

I tried to make my thoughts sound innocent. _I'm sorry, I'm new to this and it just slipped!_

_Leah, learn to control your thoughts._ Jacob snapped. He hadn't asked his dad yet.

The thoughts radiated annoyance towards me and if I could have grinned I would have. I felt giddy at causing a disturbance in the pack. The thoughts seemed to be trying to tune me out now.

I tried to think of some other annoying random thought. Then it struck me. It had been on the edge of my mind the last couple days but I hadn't been too worried about it, I just put it off because of all the activity.

I thought loudly to myself, _I wonder when I'll get my period back._ A couple of the wolves tripped in mid stride. They all turned their heads to me with wide eyed expressions, they couldn't believe I had just brought this up.

The thoughts were awkwardly silent for the longest time. No one knew how to respond to that. I nearly laughed out loud and their fright.

_Leah . . ._ Sam thought. _Please, please focus._

That did it, I laughed out loud but my laugh came out as a deep bark. I decided that was enough fun, for tonight anyways. _Ok Sam, I'm sorry._

Everyone was truly annoyed with me now. Good, now they know that what I was before was not annoying. But they sure screwed that up.

Then the scent hit us. I and some others couldn't help letting out a small whimper as the smell burned our noses. It was the smell that had surrounded Bella at the fire. Vampire.

We were close. The nervousness edged back to the surface and I looked motherly towards Seth. His ears were tensed backwards and his gait was stiff, his thoughts were timid but he trusted Sam and Jacob.

I must say I trusted them too, even if they backstabbed me. Sam recoiled at this but composed himself. _Can the mind reader hear us yet you think?_ He asked Jacob.

Jacob ran on Sam's right in the second's position. Jacob was nearly as tall as Sam now and looked his role. _He probably can. His names Edward, they'll probably respond better if we call them by their names. _But even Jacob's thoughts said he would have a hard time doing that.

The smell was stronger now and I could faintly see the seven ghostly white figures ahead in the clearing. As we got closer I could make out each one. Their faces were hard, as if they were hiding the shock of seeing us. I guessed we did look kind of imposing, ten horse sized wolves approaching on their territory.

They stood in a arched line much like we did. Two males, a very muscular dark haired one and a well built blonde, stood at the point defensively. The rest of them spread out on either side of them, there were three other females and two males. One of the males, who was smaller but still muscular and had dark red hair, stood near the back. I saw why, Bella cowered behind him. It struck me that her position showed that she trusted them more than us. I fought a snarl, what an idiot. The red haired leech, oops, I mean "Edward" shot his eyes towards me, a scowl spread across his face.

The other male, a stately blonde haired one who looked more like a scholar than a vampire took a step towards us. I guessed this was the doctor.

"Welcome," He greeted with a faint English accent, nodding towards us. His approach seemed to send an unusual calmness towards us. Then I remembered, one of them could control emotions. I scanned the other vampires trying to see which one it was.

_Thank you._ Sam thought his "voice" deep, sounding like a dominant alpha. He was echoed by the mind reader. _We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control._

The doctor vampire spoke again. "That is more than enough. My son Jasper" --- he gestured to the well built blonde at point --- "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

_They are different from you?_ Sam thought for the pack. Edward spoke his words again.

The doctor nodded. "They are all very new, only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you, it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

This reminded me of newborn wolves. We were unskilled and extremely irritable. The older wolves mumbled to themselves, we could take on more than just 10. There were only seven Cullens and a couple of the females didn't look like the fighting type.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary." Edward spoke, reading our conjoined thoughts.

The doctor smiled. He seemed so oddly human it was creepy. "We'll see how it plays out."

_Do you know when and how they'll arrive?_

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path." The doctor's hand waved towards the tiniest of them, a pixie looking leech with spiky hair. That must be Alice, the psychic.

_Thank you for the information. We will watch._ Sam thought finally. He sank down to the ground, lying on his stomach. As if we were tied together the rest of us lay down with a sigh. We watched tentatively as the well built blonde, Jasper, stepped forward.


	12. Training

**Ok I think I'm gonna start posting two chapters a day to catch you guys up to where you are, its kinda annoying posting chapter 37 on one website while getting comments for chapter 11 on another, lol. Enjoy the next two chapters! And thanks for the comments!**

Chapter 12

The well built blonde took a couple steps forward but then turned his back to us. I eyed him, taking in his features. He looked like he belonged in a Hollywood movie, fighting off some bad guys and saving the girl. "Carlisle's right." He spoke to the Cullens. I didn't mind that much that he was ignoring us, we were there to just watch anyways. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" The pack and I made mental notes at his two points as the buff dark haired leech stepped forward.

"Emmett' looked more like a bear than a vampire. He was humongous, he had wide muscular shoulders and was extremely tall. If I were human I'd be intimidated by him, but I wasn't human. The other's thoughts were nearly identical. The bear had a huge grin on his face as he approached Hollywood.

"Okay, Emmett first. Emmett's the best example of a newborn attack."

The bear narrowed his eyes at that statement. "I'll try not to break anything."

Hollywood grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Hollywood took a few steps back preparing, the pack watched the demonstration intently.

"Ok Emmett, try to catch me." The bear charged him snarling. My body tensed and I had to fight the urge to jump at them. [i]Stay.[/i] Sam's alpha voice commanded. A couple of the others were also having problems. Hollywood danced around the bear quickly, I suspected if I had a human's eyes I might not have been able to see all this. I took a glance at Bella, she was standing behind the mind-reader, wide-eyed. The mind-reader was leaning towards the fight, as if he would jump in at any second.

I turned my eyes back to the fight. The bear was taking swings but only grasping thin air. Hollywood got behind him and grabbed him, putting his teeth an inch away from the bear's throat. The bear cursed.

That helped a lot. A couple of us muttered in appreciation. I had learned so much from just watching this one fight.

The bear was noticeably upset. "Again." He urged.

"It's my turn." The mind-reader whined.

"In a minute." Hollywood smiled, taking a step towards the Cullens. "I want to show Bella something first."

Bella? Why did he want to show Bella something? She wasn't fighting with us. The rest of the packs thoughts were also annoyed but Sam warned us to stay silent. "I know you worry about her." He continued as the psychic stepped forward. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Hollywood leaped at the psychic but she dodged every movement a step ahead. She was good. The others thoughts echoed mine as we watched the well skilled fighters charge each other. The psychic jumped on Hollywood's back pressing her lips to his neck.

"Gotcha," she smiled, kissing his throat. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away."You are truly are one frightening little monster." Hollywood laughed.

We couldn't help but let out a mutter of our wariness. Each of the Cullens took turns dueling with Hollywood. I imagined myself in the fight, thinking of what I would do each time one lunged at the other.

After practicing with each of them and the bear twice Hollywood turned and spoke to us. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

_Yes, we'll be here._ Sam thought, the mind-reader repeated his thoughts. _It would be good for each of us to become acquainted with your scents, we don't want any mistakes to happen. But please hold still, some of our newborns are nervous._

I shot an angry glare at Sam but he ignored me. The mind-reader repeated this. "Certainly, whatever you need." The doctor replied cheerfully with his faint accent.

I couldn't help but be annoyed. I walked timidly in my position near the back of the pack. Seth was beside me, his thoughts were worried. Sam sniffed the doctor, I felt the pain that shot through his nose and flinched. Sam continued through the line, sniffing each of the leeches. Seth whimpered when he was caught between the doctor and Hollywood I stiffened in defense preparing to jump. _Jeez cool it Seth._ Quil laughed.

I took my turns letting the smells burn my nose. I stored each scent, registering it with my brain. _Jacob what the heck are you doing?_ Embry hissed.

I turned my eyes to the front where Jacob stood in the second's position. He had his mouth open in a stupid looking wolf grin. He was staring at the leech lover who was giggling. He started walking towards her. _Jacob get back in line. _Sam thought, but it wasn't really an order.

_Don't be an idiot Jacob._ I thought, eyeing the mind-reader. He stood tense, staring at Bella. Jacob ignored all of us. He lowered himself and Bella began to run her hands through his fur. Jacob's thoughts were aggravating and nauseous to listen too. Joy radiated off him as she stepped closer to him and stroked his neck. Jake took this opportunity to lick Bella's face, and when I mean face I mean her entire face! We all stopped, staring at Jacob in shock. Bella jumped, waving a hand at Jacob and yelling her protest.

I took my eyes off the happy couple for a second and looked at the coven. They stared at Bella with wide eyes and disgust. But worst of all was the mind-reader. He looked almost hurt.

I think I know how he felt.

All of us turned to go except for the love struck puppy and his henchmen Quil and Embry. We eyed the Cullen's warily as we retreated but once we were out of site we started a gallop. The movement felt good in my stiff limbs. The sun was beginning to peek from over the horizon lighting up the forest. Jacob was having a conversation with the mind-reader but I tuned him out. I pushed all of their thoughts from that night, from worried to annoyance, from my head and sprinted ahead of the rest of them. I didn't look back as I ran faster darting between the trees and into the depths of the forest.


	13. Breakfast

**I love this chapter but I still think I'm evil for putting it in here, you'll find out why later. ;D**

Chapter 13

I sat on by bed with the phone in my hands. I had just hung up with Embry's mom. I had to quit my job, since I now had another responsibility with an unpredictable schedule. I would have probably had to call off days all the time, it's probably better for her to hire someone else.

I sighed, most girls my age were probably at summer jobs, earning those last dollars before they headed off to college. I had been accepted to Washington State, but I have to stay here.

Was that the point of my life now, to be a 'protector'? Would I ever get married, raise a family? Or would I be cursed with this for my entire life, never really being able to have a life? I thought of the imprinting legends. We imprinted to keep the werewolf gene alive.

I had come to a conclusion with my dilemma. My body wasn't changing, so I wasn't cycling any more. I wouldn't be able to get pregnant because my body couldn't change. How am I supposed to keep the gene alive if I can't change?

I didn't want to think about what that meant. There must be something wrong with me, some reason why I wasn't supposed to pass on the gene. I rubbed my tired eyes with the palms of my hands, pushing back burning tears.

Someone knocked at the door. "Leah? Can I come in?" It was Seth.

"I guess." I muttered. I turned my head to the window as he walked in.

I felt him sit on my bed. "Leah, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

It was the first time any of them had said anything along those lines. I turned back to face him. His dark wolfish eyes stared back at me, full of concern. "We aren't helping you at all by excluding you, you need your pack, your family, more than any of us do."

"Are these the packs thoughts or just yours?" I nearly snapped. I took a deep breath to control my temper.

"Well they are mostly the pack's." I couldn't tell if he was lying. "They wanted me to get you to come to breakfast at Emily's." The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile of encouragement.

Breakfast was probably the trademark of the pack's brotherhood. I so badly wanted to be a part of them, but I didn't want their pity. And Emily would be there, I hadn't spoken to her since she and Sam had imprinted. Would I be able to stand seeing them together? But I didn't want to be alone, I had to get over my problems.

I half smiled back at my sunny little brother. "Sure I'll come."

Once we made it out the door we took off at a run, I decided to keep with Seth's slow pace. As we ran I glanced at him. I hadn't noticed how much he had changed. He was nearly a head taller than me, but he wasn't filled out. His arms and legs seemed too long for his body. His hair was short now like all of ours, it stood spiky on the top of his head. His whole body had changed except for his face. As I gazed at it I realized how much he looked like my dad. They both had the same strong jaw and sharp nose of the Clearwaters. Even though his eyes were now wolf eyes, they still had a hint of the deep calming blue he had inherited from our dad. I swallowed hard as memories of my dad surged up from the depths of my heart. I had been so distracted lately I hadn't realized how much I really missed him.

I took a deep breath as we skidded to a stop in front of Emily's house. I could hear eggs sizzling and smelled sausage links, making my stomach growl. I don't remember the last time I ate, and I hadn't realized how hungry I really was. I could hear laughter coming from inside. Seth and I jumped up the stairs and walked in.

"Hey it's the girlie wolf!" Paul yelled. Everyone turned and stared at him with shock, then turned their eyes to me as if they expected me to explode.

I almost did, but I took a deep breath and let out a weak laugh. I was here to make friends, I couldn't go around tearing their heads off. The atmosphere calmed and everyone started their conversations back up. Emily turned and smiled at me.

"Oh Leah I'm so glad you came!" I fought off the urge to growl at her. I couldn't help but be mad. Despite my feelings I put a smile on my face. She twitched her arms as if she wanted to hug me but didn't know how I'd react. I decided that I should be nice and hug her first.

I was now taller than her and I could tell I had gotten more muscular. I broke our hug up quick and caught a glimpse of Sam. He was smiling at me. "Thanks for coming Leah."

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yeah." I took a seat between Seth and Jacob at the table. Emily leaned over top of us and put two humongous pans of eggs and sausage on hot pads. My stomach growled again as I scooped a helping of eggs and sausage. The rest of my pack each took helpings two times the size of mine.

"Oh come on Leah! You have to be hungrier than that! I can hear your stomach growling!" Jacob laughed as he dished the rest of the eggs and sausage on my plate.

We all chatted as we scarfed down the delicious food. I couldn't help but eat the big piles of food Jacob had put on my plate. I expected someone to make jokes about me being a pig but no one did.

I found myself smiling and laughing along with the others. I felt the brother and sisterhood of the pack close in around me and I felt safe and secure. I felt like I belonged.


	14. Mistakes

**I cant tell you how much I appreciate all the comments!! I hope you enjoy the next chapters!**

**-this chapter contains some offensive language**

Chapter 14

The silence woke me before the howl did. It was absolutely still, no birds – nothing. Something was defiantly coming.

I sat up in bed, listening for any sound at all when I heard my wakeup call. Sam had told us last night that we would fight better if we had a couple hours sleep. But I only got one or two.

I was up all night worrying. Seth would be guarding the leech lover so he wouldn't be fighting but he would still be in danger. What if someone got past us? I shook my head as I got up and opened my window, clearing these thoughts from my head. The numbers were down to 19 now, we could easily handle them.

Once I jumped out my window I stripped and phased. The rest of the pack was phasing in. I started running towards Sam's thoughts. All of a sudden Seth's thoughts became extremely worried and he started snarling. The rest of us panicked, _What's going on Seth?_ we worried in unison.

I felt a shimmer, as someone almost phased. Jacob! Seth's thoughts ran through that night. The mind reader and Jake had talked nearly all night and now evidently they were about to fight inside the tent. We all stiffened not knowing what to do, but Seth then calmed. _It's ok, Jake is calming down and he says he's not hurt. He's about to phase._

A couple minutes later he did. Happiness lined all his thoughts. Behind them I saw last night, he had spent the night sharing a sleeping bag with Bella . . . great. _Jacob you dog!_ Quil howled.

Sam cut in on their little happy fest. _I'm sorry to rain on your Bella parade but we need you to focus._ He and Jacob started discussing strategy but Jake was sidetracked. He was still listening to the mind-reader and Bella's conversation. It was about their top 10 best nights.

_Jake are you sure you really want to hear those_? Sam warned.

_It can't hurt can it? Besides that bloodsucker is always cutting in on everyone else's privacy._ So Jacob kept listening, flinching occasionally. I shied away from his thoughts, they were too sweet for me.

But then pain tore through Jacob, so suddenly that all of us whimpered. He had over heard them talking about their engagement. A howl tore from Jacob that made me shake in agony. His pain was terrible, yet so familiar. I silenced my own howls at having to relive this agony. The agony of knowing the person you loved would never be yours. Why had Jacob listened to them? Did he really think he'd hear something he'd like?

_Jacob get over here._ Sam ordered. I was just trotting into the clearing wincing at the vampire stench. The Cullen Coven, all except the mind-reader stood next to Sam and a couple others of the pack. This was going to be tricky to communicate without the mind-reader.

_Truce over._ Jacob snarled to the mind-reader as he started galloping towards us.

The leeches looked at us worriedly, reading the concern on our face. Sam straightened his expression and shook his head. The doctor nodded as if he understood.

The others and Jacob pulled in skidding to a stop. I felt the anxious worries we all shared for Jacob, he wasn't taking this very well and we were about to fight. Sam shared this worry. _Jacob, we're all sorry but we need you to focus._

_Edwards on his way to get you Jake._ Seth thought. The leech lover had flipped out when she had realized she had hurt Jacob and sent her lover to go get him. I nearly growled at her, she had done enough. What was she possibly planning to do that would make things better?

But Jacob started trotting towards the mind-reader to meet him. _I'll kill you bloodsucker._ He thought.

_Jacob no!_ Sam and a couple others leapt to stop him.

_Leave me alone._ He growled. I glanced back at the Cullens, the doctor was holding the bear back, talking to him in a hushed voice. I nervously trotted towards the others to help.

_Jacob you can't kill him. The newborn leaches are on their way right now. If you fight Edward than the rest of the Cullens will attack us. Think of your pack Jacob._ Sam pushed Jacob with his shoulder.

"Jacob." The mind reader emerged from the woods. He waved a hand at his coven, telling them to stay where they are. "I don't want to fight you Jacob, Bella needs to talk to you."

_I'll kill you!_ Jacob snarled. The pack rushed in and pushed him backwards again. The bear and Hollywood flinched, preparing to jump in.

"Jacob just please come talk to her. If you kill me now it would be killing Bella, and you know that." Jacob let out a ferocious snarl, throwing cuss words at the mind-reader. Once he stopped he agreed to go with him.

_Jake they're almost here!_ Sam yelped.

_I'll be back before they get here._ he snapped, trotting off into the woods and phasing out of our thoughts.

"It's fine," The mind-reader told his coven. "I just need to take him to talk to Bella and he'll be right back." He paused a second. "No Emmett, you need to stay here." He turned and with a human Jacob they darted off into the woods.

We watched worriedly as Jacob disappeared. The newborns were too close for anything drastic to happen.

"They'll be here in about 20 minutes." The psychic called out. She had a dazed look on her face, like she was focusing too hard.

_Seth is Jacob there yet?_ Sam thought to my brother.

_He is, Edward pulled me aside so they can talk._

_We need to watch him, one wrong word and he could blow._ Sam warned.

There was a pause before Seth responded. _Edward says he's watching Jake._

It gave me an uneasy feeling, leaving our future in the hands of our enemies. _They aren't our enemies, Leah._ Sam paused. _Well not now anyways. We will be fighting side by side like brothers._ I flinched at his term but he didn't pay attention.

It seemed like an eternity before Jacob returned. We all let out a frustrated huff, he had kissed Bella . . . very passionately. Her words ran through his head _"Kiss me Jacob, kiss me"._

I snarled at him. I couldn't stand these thoughts. I wanted to escape but Sam cut in. _Jacob focus._ He spoke with his double alpha voice. The thoughts of Bella were replaced with focused military thoughts. Jacob let out a growl at Sam.

As Jacob pulled in a new scent blew in on the wind. It was clearly vampire, but none we had ever smelled. I felt my joints stiffen in anticipation. _Let's move._ Sam whispered a thought. We followed after him, forming the ambush party. The scent grew stronger as we crouched in closer. My hackles stood on end.

Then we saw them. The group had split in half and the Cullens were fighting the other half. This half looked almost frightened. But once we lunged at them their expressions became terrified.

Sam ordered me in the back of his mind to get the blonde. I set my sights in on a blonde female who looked only 14 or 15. She had to be the smallest one there, but I didn't flinch as I darted towards her.

Once I got close enough I darted to the side, taking the leech by surprise like Hollywood had said. As she recovered I pushed off my hind legs and grasped at her throat, feeling her granite skin tear under my fangs. The taste burned my mouth and throat. The leech let out a scream as I grabbed at her leg and pulled her to the ground. Once she was on the ground she was mine.

This seemed to be extremely easy. The other's fights were nearly over once I was done. But all of a sudden Seth's thoughts rang in my head. Two leeches had gone past us and he and the mind reader were fighting them off. I had been so distracted that I had missed the first part. I had to fight off the urge to dash off to Seth. But through his eyes I could tell they had the upper hand and were nearly done.

Off to the side I heard leaves rustle. I flicked my ears catching the sound and then turned my head. Through the trees I could see another ghostly figure sneaking off. I glanced back at my pack, they were throwing the limbs of the newborns onto the fires. I decided I could take this one, I had gotten that blonde easily. It took almost no effort at all.

I stalked after the leech, catching up to it. Once I got closer I realized that this one was bigger than the last one, a lot bigger. It was a male, who looked around 20. He had the same build as Hollywood. Before I could react he had his sights caught on me and darted towards me in defense letting out a hiss.

_Dammit Leah!_ I heard Jacob curse. I leapt to one side darting the leech but he followed me, never getting caught off guard. I panicked, he was moving faster, out maneuvering me. He made a finale jump which would have caught me . . . but Jacob jumped in the way.

I watched horrified as the leech wrapped his arms around Jacob and pressed him against his chest. The cracking of his bones rang though my head and his agony echoed though my body. The pack and I let out a howl as one, feeling the pain of our brother.

_Move Leah!_ Sam growled at me as he and Paul darted by taking the leech down. I jumped up to help but was cut off by another growl from Sam. _You've done enough just get out of here Leah!_

I'd never heard Sam talk like that. He sounded as if he wasn't occupied he would tear my head off. I took a couple hesitant steps backward, tucking my tail. I glanced back at me brothers. They were all glaring at me and the doctor was rushing in between them. _Go Leah, we don't need your self-absorbed mind around here. _Jared snapped, baring his teeth at me.

I didn't know what to do, I looked back and forth between my rescuer who was being prodded by the doctor and between my once brothers. I flinched along with them every time the doctor touched him. Jacob was keeping up a steady stream of curses but he broke long enough to think _Dammit Leah can't you think of anyone but yourself? If I hadn't jumped in there to save your sorry ass . . ._ But he lost his train of thought as the doctor prodded him again.

My ears fell flat against my head and I cowered. I was alone again. I turned on my heels and darted off, leaving the wolves who had once been my brothers. I was the reason they were hurting. I blinked back bitter tears as I weaved among the trees, away from the family I had broken.


	15. Nightmare

Chapter 15

"Bella." I breathed, leaning closer to her. "Don't ever leave me again."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned towards me. We locked lips momentarily before I sat up in my bed. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it.

It hadn't been the first night I'd dreamt of Bella, but this was the first time I'd kissed her. I shook myself, getting the disgusting feeling out of my head and decided to go brush my teeth. It wasn't a real kiss but I thought it would be a good thing to do.

Jacob's thoughts had affected all of us. He didn't think about anything but her lately, even though she was going to marry her leech and she told him that terrible day that she didn't want to be with him. The conversation had run through his heads so many times I could probably recite it. Jacob needs to get over this.

I darted out the front door and greeted the early morning air. I sniffed lightly and caught Jacob's scent on the wind. I turned and ran after the smell.

Everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Everyone hated me, and I was alone again. And it looked like I wouldn't be given any second chances. I still wanted to be a part of them but I saw no way that would happen. I'd gone to breakfast a couple times but they would always ignore me or shoot me glares. I clearly wasn't wanted.

Jacob was sitting on the edge of the cliff. I could tell he wanted to be alone but when you were a werewolf that just didn't happen. I walked up behind him and he casually glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Jacob, do you think this is going to take too much longer?" If they could complain about me I could most defiantly complain about them.

He looked up at me and pointed to the cliff. "Jump off a cliff Leah."

I sat down beside him. "Really kid, you have no idea how hard this is for me." Ok maybe I was being a little mean but this was getting annoying.

"For you?" He asked raising his voice. "You have to be the most self-absorbed person alive, Leah. I'd hate to shatter the dream world you live in – the one where the sun is orbiting the place where you stand – so I won't tell you how little I care what you're problem is. _Go Away!"_

Ouch. "Just look at this from my perspective for a minute, okay?"

He started laughing. I frowned. "Stop snorting and pay attention!" I snapped.

"If I pretend to listen, will you leave?" he sneered. I watched his eyes run up and down my body as if appraising me and his face changed to an uninterested half smirk. I nearly growled.

"This is making me sick, Jacob. Can you imagine what this feels like to me? I don't even like Bella Swan. And you've got me grieving over this leech lover like I'm in love with her, too. Can you see where that might be a little confusing? I dreamed about kissing her last night! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Do I care?"

"I can't stand being in your head anymore! Get over her already! She's going to marry that thing. He's going to try to change her into one of them! Time to move on, boy."

"Shut up," he snarled. He had his hands in tight fists and he was clenching his jaw. I half smiled.

"He'll probably just kill her anyway, all the stories say that happens more often than not. Maybe a funeral will be better closure than a wedding." I laughed at my joke but I obviously pissed Jacob off. He started shaking and I watched with amused eyes.

Once he calmed himself he turned and spoke slowly. "If you're upset about gender confusion, Leah . . . How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with your fixation. She doesn't need us guys panting after him, too."

Each word stabbed my heart like a dagger. How dare he compare me and Sam to this! But the worst thing was, he was completely right. I stood up spitting in his direction before running off to the woods. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear him over the roaring in my ears from my anger. I barely made it to the cover of the woods before exploding out of my clothes. I leapt forward in my wolf form and darted between the trees using the wind against my face as an escape in my inescapable world.


	16. Temper

**Oh my gosh I love all the comments! Is three chapters a day too much?? Lol, the site I was originally posting on switched users so not many people have read the last couple chapters meaning I havn't had a lot of comments, I really want to catch you guys up :D – well enjoy! And I'll post 3 chapters a day for now unless you guys say otherwise **

Chapter 16

I calmed enough to escape the jaunting thoughts of my fellow pack members. Most of them had stayed silent when they read my thoughts but they couldn't hide the fact that they thought I deserved it. I crept, naked, back through my window and pulled another pair of ratty shorts and a tank out of my closet. I had become a regular at the thrift store, I'd explode out of my clothes as fast as I could buy them.

I wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat and I found Seth sitting at the table. Glancing over his shoulder I saw he was reading some fancy piece of paper. I stuck my head in the fridge and asked. "What's that?"

"It's an invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding." Seth replied simply.

I snorted. "Do they really expect us to come? Celebrate breaking the treaty?" I laughed again grabbing the package of cheese and leaning up against the fridge, eating a slice.

"I'm going!" Seth protested. I looked up from my cheese at him, his fist was clenched and his brow furrowed.

"Seth I think we should think about this." My mom said hesitantly, putting a hand on Seth's arm. He didn't look at her, his eyes were locked with mine.

"Seth are you dumb?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. "You want to go hang out with bloodsuckers?" I took a deep breath controlling my temper.

"Leah . . ." Mom scolded but Seth cut in.

"The Cullens aren't bad. Their just like us." As he said this he stood up quickly sending his chair toppling to the floor. His head hovered over mine.

"Just like us!" I squeaked. "They are nothing like us! They drink blood, Seth. They are monsters! They kill innocent people!"

"The Cullens don't eat people and you know that!" He yelled back, stepping closer into my personal space. Both of us started to shake.

"Seth, Leah!" My mom yelled helplessly. She started backing towards the door.

I turned from Seth for my mom's sake and stuck my head under the faucet, running cold water on it. I heard Seth stomp out of the kitchen and slam the door. A slight shimmer filled the air and I expected he had exploded out of his clothes.

I lifted my head and dabbed at my face with a towel. My mom was staring at me, she was breathing hard and had her arms crossed. "Please don't get in a fight like that again."

She looked so weak, like one wrong move and she might have a heart attack like dad. I nodded to her and muttered a "Sorry."

I returned the cheese to the drawer and went back to my room. I flopped on my bed and shoved the ear buds from my iPod in my ears. I turned the music up as loud as I could bear but I knew I would still be able to hear a howl if there was one.

I had a couple hours before I would switch off with someone on patrols. I didn't know why Sam was still so insistent on continuing the patrols. The red haired female we had been chasing was killed in the battle. But he still wanted us to keep up our rigorous routine for now.

I dozed off a bit before a howl woke me. It wasn't an order though, it sounded more like a howl of pain. I tugged the buds out of my ears and listened, but I didn't hear any more.

I felt like just rolling over and forgetting about it but my pack loyalty remained so I got up and climbed out the window. Once I phased I realized what had happened. Jacob had gotten an invitation too and evidently it held a little note from the groom.

I kept my thoughts quiet as I listened to his. Embry and Quil were trying to reason with him as he raced away from us but Jacob didn't want to listen. Jacob was planning on leaving us.

I felt a tug at my heart at the thought of losing one of my brothers, even if I didn't like him. Sam was ordering Embry and Quil to phase so I decided to leave. Once I was clothed Seth joined me.

"Did you catch that?" He asked, his eyes were wide and worried.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Jake's leaving."


	17. Preperations

Chapter 17

I hated to admit it but I missed Jake. The past month or so has been hard on the whole pack. We shortened our time periods as wolves at first, giving him some time to think in peace so maybe he would come back. But he had no plans of coming back. Actually sometimes it seemed he wasn't thinking at all, it was like he wasn't human anymore.

Of course the leech-lover that started all this was _worried_ about him. She'd call my house every so often to talk to Seth for updates. I don't know why she didn't just drop the whole thing. She didn't want to be with Jake and she was gonna get married to her leech in a couple days.

Seth was talking with her when I stumbled through the door.

"Ah" He spoke quickly, his voice cracking. "Leah's home." Then he hung up.

"Very inconspicuous Seth." I joked as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Why do you keep talking to her, she's the reason Jakes gone."

"Because she's my friend, Leah." He said defensively. "Same reason I'm going to their wedding tomorrow."

The wedding was tomorrow? Wow that came up quickly, how eager they were to break the treaty. I took a sip of my water and tried to push my worried thoughts to the back of my mind. I, for some odd reason, had this uneasy feeling about letting my mom, little brother, and crippled old Billy Black go to a vampire wedding.

"Seth do you really have to go? You know it would make mom feel better if you didn't." His brow furrowed, we'd had this conversation several times before.

"Yes I'm going, Leah. And you're not going to stop me." He crossed his arms and leaned up against the sink, staring me down.

I couldn't help but let out a nervous whine. He raised his eyebrows momentarily. "You can come with us, Leah, if you're so worried."

Me . . . at the bloodsucker wedding? No thank you. I didn't say this out loud for the sake of our kitchen. "You know I don't want to go there."

"Well maybe you don't have to, just like stay out in the woods or something. You can rush in and tear the leeches apart at the first sign of danger." He was joking but he flinched at the last part.

I didn't know my brother was so smart. I took another sip, swirling the water in my mouth while I thought. "That's actually not a bad idea." Seth's eyes lit up at the praise I gave him. "Don't let that get to your head." I nearly growled. How quickly he could become annoying. "I'll stay outside their house the whole time, in yelling distance. That will probably make mom feel better too."

I took my eyes off of Seth's exuberant face and stared at the floor. I can't believe I just agreed to that.

****************************************************************************

_Good morning Jake._ I greeted pleasantly the morning of the wedding.

_Leah! How much time until the wedding?_ He was asking about the wedding? _Yes I'm asking about the wedding! Now answer my question!_

_Touchy!_ I joked. _About two hours._

_Could you do me a favor and call the pack?_

_Might I ask why?_

_Because I'm going to the wedding and I need to talk to them._ I looked through his eyes. He was running quickly south towards us. By the speed the trees were zooming by he was traveling at a speed that would rival mine.

_Stop thinking about yourself and call the dang pack!_ He growled.

_Fine!!_ I snapped. I skidded to a stop and threw my head back, letting out a long howl that next to the others sounded distinctly feminine. I was glad there was still something feminine about me. Jacob ignored me.

_What's wrong, Leah?_ Sam asked worriedly as he phased. There was a small tug at my heart at his worry.

Jake spoke up. _I'm going to the wedding and I need some clothes. I'm already as late as it is and I'd like it if someone met me there._

_Do you want me to turn around?_ I asked Sam.

_No keep going, I'll bring Jake the clothes. I don't want you there alone anyways Jake._

_Thanks for the confidence builder._ Jacob thought sarcastically.

_If anything bad happens you'll be glad were there._ Others phased in and were quickly filled in on what was happening. Sam, Quil, and Embry would meet Jake at the wedding and I'd be there also but not in the front lines.

_Ok I gotta phase back to grab some clothes. We'll meet you there Jake._ And with that Sam phased out.

_I'm glad you're coming back, Jake. Even if it is for Bella. _Embry thought.

_Yeah I missed you guys._ He thought back. My thought tangled around the word _guys _and wondered if I was included in that. No one responded.


	18. Here comes the bride

Chapter 18

I found a spot as far away from the reeking vampire lair as I could but close enough so I could hear what was going on. I lay down and dug my nose under my paws, trying to filter the air. I heard the distinct roar of our vehicle as it pulled into their driveway. I quickly located it and watched as they walked into the house. I listened attentively, for anything out of the ordinary. It sounded like a normal wedding, which I admit surprised me. I don't really know what I expected vampire weddings to sound like.

_I think you're gonna miss the ceremony Jacob but you'll defiantly make it in time for the reception._ I thought to Jacob. Sam, Embry and Quil were getting closer with some clothes for him.

_Kay, I guess that's fine._His thoughts muttered.

Sam, Embry and Quil pulled to a stop next to me. I lifted my head to greet them and the stench stung my nose again. _You'll get used to it by the end of the night. _Sam thought.

_I don't think I want to get used to it._I grumbled.

I listened closer to the wedding trying to decide where they were in the ceremony. The clapping signaled to me that they were probably done. _I'm almost there._ Jacob thought.

I watched as the guests flowed into the backyard. Sam thought, stepping back._ Edward? We're not here to crash the wedding, Jacob is on his way._

_Do you think he can hear you?_ Embry thought.

_He probably can._ Jacob replied.

We stepped farther back into the trees but I could still clearly see the party. I watched as Seth, Mom and Billy said their congratulations to the happy couple. I couldn't help but notice how timidly my mom approached them. Why had she gone? I wondered to myself.

_Same reason you're here._ Quil thought. _Keep an eye on your odd brother._

Odd was right. I cringed as I watched him hug the mind-reader. The others also shuddered. _That boy isn't right._ Sam muttered.  
The reception had all the normal events, the bouquet throwing, the garter, stuffing cake in each other's faces – we all stared in awe as the leech swallowed his piece – and the first dance. That's what they were doing when Jacob showed up. I looked away as he and Sam phased and Jacob got dressed.

"Here I brought some scissors too, you're getting kinda scraggly." Sam said handing him a pair of kitchen shears.

"Rusty, nice." Jacob muttered. I glanced at Jake. He had on Sam's black button down shirt and some black slacks, the first three buttons of his shirt were left open over his muscular chest.

_I'm gonna tell Jake you thought he was muscular!_ Embry teased.

_Do it and die._ I thought back, using all my strength to keep from snarling.

Sam was also dressed up, wearing a white button down shirt and some tan slacks. I couldn't help but admire him, under his clothes his muscles stood out. His hair fell in locks around his handsome face.

_Shut up Leah!! Gosh!_ Quil thought.

Jacob dropped the scissors and trotted towards the party. Sam turned and whispered to us. "I'm gonna go talk to Seth. You guys watch him, he's gonna get the leech to take Bella off to the side so no one sees. At the first sign of trouble Quil and if I don't see it Embry you jump in too. Leah, just come in close and act if they need help. We don't want a fight, just keep the peace." We nodded in response, accepting his commands.

I watched as he too trotted off to find Seth. Sure enough, the leech brought Bella off to the side out of everyone at the party's line of sight. I could barely make out what he was saying. When Bella caught site of Jacob she ran into his arms and started crying.

_What a jerk!_ I thought. _First she is the one that dumps him and when he comes back she is overjoyed! _I felt my hair stand on end.

_I know what you mean, Leah. I don't know why Jacob wanted to come. It only causes him pain._ Quil thought.

_I don't have a good feeling about this._ Embry muttered.

The two were dancing off to the side, sharing small talk. Seth went and stood with the leech and Sam came back to us, stripping and phasing. _Ok, how's it going?_

_Well beside the leech-lover acting like a total ass its going fine!_ I thought. Embry and Quil snickered.

We listened to their conversation, Jacob was treading in some dangerous waters.

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain." Bella said.

"How would you rather spend it? Playing checkers?" Jacob laughed.

"Very funny."

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a good thing, though. Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," She snapped. "And yes I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I nearly threw up. _Is she serious!? She's gonna have sex with that . . ._

_Crap this isn't good._ Sam interrupted, stalking forward. Jacob froze and started yelling at her. When he grabbed her arms Sam and Quil leaped forward. Embry and I followed but stayed in the shadows. Jacob was shaking her, yelling at her.

"Take your hands off her!" The leech bellowed. Seth came in with him, grabbing Jake.

"Jake, bro, back away, you're losing it." Seth was too close, he should have phased. If Jake exploded he'd get hurt. Jacob was ignoring him. "You'll hurt her, let her go."

"Now!" The leech snarled. Jacob let go and the leech pulled Bella behind him. Sam and Quil jumped up between them.

"C'mon Jake. Let's go." Set said tugging at a fuming Jacob.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Jacob yelled, as he started shaking.

Sam sent a warning snarl to Jake, stepping closer. "Seth, get out of the way." The leech hissed.

But he didn't "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Sam stepped in and started pushing Jacob backwards. With both of them, they were able to drag him back towards us.

_You're lucky we were here or he would have tore you're head off leech._ Quil thought, before chasing after Jacob.

Once they pulled Jacob into the woods he phased, exploding out of his clothes. _Let me kill him! They're gonna break the treaty anyways!_

_We're not going to break the treaty, let them make the breech._ Sam thought back.

_But he's gonna kill her!_ Jacob snarled. He looked at each of us then tore off deeper into the woods, fighting a fit of painful howls.

I looked Seth in the eye and motioned back towards the party. "I'll bring mom and Billy home." He agreed, heading back.

Even though he was far off the pain echoed through us all as Jacob let out a long, mournful howl.


	19. The News

**Thanks for all the feedback, I'm considering just posting it all but I've got to switch it all from html form first. We'll see how long that takes, lol**

Chapter 19

I tugged at the wrapper on my granola bar as I lay sprawled out on the couch. I half listened to the dull drone of the TV while eavesdropping on Billy and my mom. Neither of them was very exciting. On the TV there was a documentary about WWI and Billy and Mom were talking about Paul.

Paul, who had imprinted on Rachel – Jacob's sister, was evidently spending a lot of time at their house.

"I have to hide the groceries!" Billy complained. "In my own house!"

"Well why don't you set like limits on when Paul can be at your house?" My mom asked, using a concerned voice.

"Rachel said he could come over when ever, and I just got her back. I don't want to make her mad and have her leave." He replied softly. There was a pause and I could almost feel their eyes on me. I didn't look at them but focused on the different types of gas masks on TV while taking another bite of my granola bar.

Then the phone rang. Seth always since he was very young wanted to be the one to answer the phone. It was some weird quirk he had. He dashed out of his room and skid to a stop as he picked it up.

"Hello?' He asked. I was able to hear the muttering noises on the other end. They sounded stressed, frantic.

"Yeah, he's here." Seth held out the phone, "It's for you Billy, its Charlie."

Billy took a quick glance at my mom's face then at me. We all wondered if this was the call we had been waiting for. What was their story, a tragic car accident, plane crash, a weird fast moving disease?

Billy reached out and grabbed the phone from my brother. "Hey Charlie." He greeted, keeping his voice cheerful.

"That's terrible!" He exclaimed. I stood up quickly and Seth and mom leaned forward. Billy held up a hand. "No visitors, not even you?" Billy urged, his brow furrowed in thought. It was annoying hearing only one side of the conversation. "Well I guess Cullen is a doctor and you should respect what he says. I thought you trusted him?" There was a pause for Charlie's response. "Ok, call me whenever Charlie. I hope everything goes ok." He handed the phone back to Seth with a somber look on his face.

"What's going on?" I urged, putting my hands on the table.

"Charlie said Bella and Edward got back from their honeymoon about a week ago. She caught a 'deadly virus'" he said making air quotes around deadly virus. "in South America. She's under quarantine and no one, including Charlie is a loud to see her."

We stood there for a second, not really believing what was going on. I finally broke the silence. "What a load of bull . . ."

"Leah!" My mom interrupted.

"We have to talk to Sam, I'll go call the pack." Seth ran out the door.

"Leah you need to watch your language." My mom scolded.

"I didn't say anything!" I yelled back, clenching my fists.

Mom let out an exasperated sigh and Billy but a hand on her shoulder. Seth let out a howl and by the sound he was in motion as he was calling. "Great! Now my little brother will beat me there!" I yelled as I stomped out the door.

I stripped and phased and dashed to where Sam's thoughts were. Jacob was just phasing and he was thinking about . . . that night. The night where he really almost killed that leech, and almost hurt Bella. He was angry about Sam intervening, his hate was strong. Then he suddenly became self-conscious of us listening in.

_So self-absorbed all the time._ I thought.

_Yeah, no hypocrisy there, Leah._ He shot back.

_Can it, guys._ Sam ordered.

The word guys felt like a sting. I remembered that night when Jake had said he had missed you 'guys' and it made me feel even more excluded.

Sam ignored me, like always. _Where's Quil and Jared?_

_Quil's got Claire. He's taking her to the Clearwaters'._ Jacob thought.

_Good, Sue will take her._

_Jared was going to Kim's. Good chance he didn't hear you._ Embry thought.

I, and several others, let out a groan. I defiantly didn't want to hear about the passionate moments of the happy couple being replayed in his head.

Sam let out another howl. _Well we're not waiting all day for him. He'll just have to catch up later._

_'Sup, boss?_ Paul asked in his cocky attitude.

_We need to talk. Something's happen._

The other's thoughts flickered to Jacob and I felt him shy away. _Seth, tell them what you heard. _Sam thought.

I heard Jake's footsteps increase in speed so I kicked up the pace. He started thinking about how speed was the only thing I claimed.

_Claim this moron._ I snapped, bolting forward. I heard him kick up the pace but he was no match.

_Jake, Leah, give it a rest._ Sam sighed. He wasn't in a very good mood. Neither of us slowed down and he let out a little growl at our disobedience. _Seth?_

_Charlie called around till he found Billy at my house._ Seth thought.

_Yeah, I talked to him._ Paul thought.

I felt a little panic shoot through Jake at the sound of Charlie's name.

_So he's all flipped out. Guess Edward and Bella got home last week, and . . ._ He paused when Jacob's heart started racing. He was overjoyed at the fact that she made it through.

_Yeah, bro, and here's the bad news. Charlie talked to her, said she sounded bad. She told him she's sick. Carlisle got on and told Charlie that Bella picked up some rare disease in South America. Said she's quarantined. Charlie's going crazy, 'cause even he's not allowed to see her. He says he doesn't care if he gets sick, but Carlisle wouldn't bend. No visitors. Told Charlie it was pretty serious, but that he's doing everything he can. Charlie's been stewing about it for days, but he only called Billy now. He said she sounded worse today._

There was an awkward mental silence after this. But we all understood, as far as the humans would know she would die of this 'disease.' Jacob's head was the worst to listen to, he kept coming up with worried questions – if I had a heart left it might have been breaking.

Jacob and I burst into the clearing, I was a nose ahead of him. I plopped down next to Seth and Jake went and sat in the 2nd's position_. Betcha again._ I thought, but he ignored me.

_Well what are we waiting for? _He urged. We all sat silent.

_Oh come on! The treaty's broken!_

_We have no proof – maybe she is sick . . ._ Sam thought using soothing tones.

_OH, PLEASE!_ he thought sarcastically.

_Okay, so the circumstantial evidence is pretty strong, Still . . . Jacob._ Sam's thoughts were slow and hesitant. _Are you sure this is what you want? Is it really the right thing? We all know what she wanted._

_In other words: even if it is ridiculous we had to respect her decision._

_The treaty doesn't mention anything about victim preferences, Sam!_

_Is she really a victim? Would you label her that way?_

_Yes!_

_Jake,_ Seth thought, _they aren't our enemies._

_Shut up, kid! Just 'cause you've got some kind of sick hero worship thing going on with the bloodsucker, it doesn't change the law. They are our enemies. They are in our territory. We take them out. I don't care if you had fun fighting alongside Edward Cullen once upon a time. _How dare he talk to my brother like that! I stifled a snarl.

_So what are you going to do when Bella fights with them, Jacob? Huh?_ Seth growled.

_She's not Bella anymore._

_You gonna be the one to take her down?_ Jacob winced. _No you're not. So, what? You gonna make one of us do it? And then hold a grudge against whoever it is forever?_

_I wouldn't. . ._

_Sure you won't. You're not ready for this fight, Jacob._

I watched as Jacob crouched preparing to leap and my brother. Sam stepped in, _Jacob! Seth, shut up for a second!_

Seth nodded in response.

_Dang, what'd I miss? _Quil chimed in. _Heard about Charlie's call. . ._

_We're getting ready to go. Why don't you swing by Kim's and drag Jared out with your teeth? We're going to need everyone._ Jacob thought cockily

_Come straight here, Quil._ Sam reprimanded. _We've decided nothing yet._ Jacob growled. _Jacob, I have to think about what's best for this pack. I have to choose the course that protects you all best. Times have changed since our ancestors made that treaty. i… well, I don't honestly believe that the Cullens are a danger to us. And we know that they will not be here much longer. Surely once they've told their story, they will disappear. Our lives can return to normal._

_Normal?_

_If we challenge them, Jacob, they will defend themselves well._

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you ready to lose a brother?_ I nearly snarled before Sam added in _Or a sister?_ But it was still an afterthought.

_I'm not afraid to die._

_I know that Jacob. It's one reason I question your judgment on this._

Jacob just stared at him. _Do you intend to honor our fathers' treaty or not?_

_I honor my pack. I do what's best for them._

_Coward._

Sam's muzzle tightened, baring his teeth slightly. _Enough Jacob, you're overruled._ Sam's double alpha voice chimed in. _The pack is not attacking the Cullens without provocation. The spirit of the treaty remains. They are not a danger to our people nor are they a danger to the people of Forks. Bella swan made an informed choice, and we are not going to punish our former allies for her choice._

_Hear, hear_. My stupid brother chimed in.

_I thought I told you to shut it, Seth._

_Oops. Sorry, Sam._

Jacob got up and left the circle. _Jacob, where do you think you're going?_

_I'm going to tell my father goodbye. Apparently there was no purpose in me sticking around this long._

_Aw, Jake – don't do that again!_ Seth whined.

_Shut up, Seth. _I and several others thought.

_We don't want you to leave._ Sam said. I felt the tug at my heart at the thought of losing my brother again.

_So force me to stay, Sam. Take away my will. Make me a slave._ Jake's thoughts were wandering back to that night.

_You know I won't do that._

_Then there's nothing more to say._ He snorted, galloping off into the woods. His mind started to wander back to his wolf like trance and we all couldn't help but worry about him.


	20. Something Evil

Chapter 20

For a second we just stood there after Jacob had phased. It seemed like we had just gotten him back and now we were gonna lose him again. I couldn't believe the feelings I felt. Jacob hated me, I should be glad he was leaving again. But every time he left he tore our broken family apart.

_I'm going to talk to Billy, run the perimeter._ Sam thought as he dashed off, leaving us in the wood. He didn't say who he wanted on patrol but it was something to keep our mind off things so we all went. We ran, noses to the ground – smelling a trail only us had passed in months. All lingering leech scents were gone.

I don't know how long we ran before Sam came back. He couldn't hide his worry. Jacob had gone to the Cullens.

_We have to go after him!_ Quil thought.

_We can't, our presence might hinder more than help._ Sam thought, sounding like the chief of the tribe.

_Well we can't just sit here can we?_ Embry worried.

_For right now, yes... I can't think of anything we could do. If we went to the Cullens, our presence might intimidate them and they would attack._ Sam replied.

Worried thoughts bounced around our connected minds like a super ball. What if Jake attacked Edward? Edward's brothers would defiantly come to his rescue. Jacob was probably our best fighter besides Sam but no wolf could take on three skilled vampires. But like Sam said, there was nothing we could do but wait.

So we waited. Some of us ran the perimeter to keep busy, some just lounged on the forest floor, but none of us could keep our minds off Jake. The waiting brought my mind back to a dark day, the day my father died. I remember sitting in the waiting room with my family waiting for word on our father, not knowing if he was alive or dead.

It was an hour or so later that Jacob joined us. _Jacob, Jake!_ We all chorused with relief in our thoughts.

_Come home now!_ Sam's alpha voice ordered. Paul phased out to tell Billy he was safe. Jacob's thoughts were aggravated, worried and some indescribable emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

But then we saw the images in his head. We read the words on his thoughts. The images were of a indistinct Bella that didn't even look like her. Her face seemed pale and lifeless, her cheeks sunken in. But worse than that was her stomach – round, bloated and unmistakably pregnant. I watched the images in Jake's mind move like a horror movie – her stomach's form morphed around the thing inside. _He's strong, that's all_ the Bella in the movie said, patting her distorted form lovingly. Then Bella's face was replaced with Edwards, his unbelievably looked worse than Bella's – it was incredibly paler than his original ghostly appearance, his eyes black not just because of hunger but pain. His face was furrowed in agony so hard it looked like it would forever be stuck like that, his mouth was gaping open in a silent scream. _watching her sicken and waste away. . . seeing it hurting her. _It seemed impossible to me for these stone creatures to have such emotion. Then the image switched again, this time to the blonde female, Rosalie. She hovered over Bella's tortured body protectively. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled in a snarl. _Bella's life means nothing to her._

Bella was pregnant and even the leeches feared the evil creature she carried. The thing she carried so lovingly, like it was a human child. It sickened me. Before we knew it we all were running to our haunted brother.

All of our thoughts ran at once – jumbling together and creating an unintelligible murmur. Once we were all together none of us could relax. Sam's hackles stood on edge and he snarled a stream of gurgling growls. Jared and Paul followed behind him like henchman, with ears flat against their heads. I stood ridged, shifting my weight from side to side. My tail twitched franticly along with my muzzle – bearing over my teeth. I felt a whining snarl come up my throat, joining the noise tumbling in our heads.

Something evil was growing inside the Cullen mansion.


	21. Planning

Chapter 21

_How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be?_

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous. _

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination._

_We can't allow it._

Everyone's thoughts banged off each other in our heads so that I could barely understand which were my own. Not only our minds but our body's moved in unison, stalking back and forth – letting out strained growls and snarls.

_The treaty does not cover this._

_This puts everyone in danger._

Jacob sat next to my brother, listening to our incoherent mumbling. The minds were becoming more distinguishable though as we planned it out

_They fear it, too._ Jared thought

_But they won't do anything about it._ Quil reminded.

_Protecting Bella Swan._ I warned, remembering the way Rosalie crouched over Bella protectively.

_We can't let that influence us._ Paul growled.

_The safety of our families, of everyone here, is more important than one human._ Sam put in.

_If they won't kill it, we have to._ Jared agreed.

_Protect our families._ Quil thought

_We have to kill it before it's too late._ I decided.

_No time to waste._ Jared urged.

_It will mean a fight, a bad one._ Embry worried.

_We're ready._ Paul rebuked.

_We'll need surprise on our side._ Sam plotted.

_If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory._ Jared said. The thoughts that jumped around were calming and becoming more coherent. We continued to pace but out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob shake himself and stand up. Seth stood up too, propping a queasy Jacob against his shoulder.

_Wait._ Jacob nearly shouted in our heads. It was silent for a moment, but then the pack disregarded it and continued plotting and pacing.

_There's little time._ Sam told Jacob.

_But – what are you thinking? You wouldn't attack them for breaking the treaty this afternoon. Now you're planning an ambush, when the treaty is still intact?_ Jacob puzzled, worry coated his thoughts.

_This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred, but we know that it is strong and fast-growing. And it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens._

_We don't know . . ._ Jacob tried to interrupt

_We_ don't _know. _Sam agreed. _And we can't take chances with the unknown in this case. We can only allow the Cullens to exist while we're absolutely sure that they can be trusted not to cause harm. This . . . thing cannot be trusted._

_They don't like it any more than we do._ He interjected.

To prove him wrong Sam pulled up the picture of Rosalie, towering over Bella's huddled form, protecting her.

_Some are ready to fight for it, no matter what it is._

_It's just a baby, for crying out loud._

_Not for long._ I merely whispered.

_Jake buddy, this is a big problem._ Quil said. _We can't just ignore it._

_You're making it into something bigger than it is,[/i] Jake argued. [i]The only one in danger here is Bella._ Worry radiated off his thoughts.

_Again by her own choice,_ Sam replied without emotion. _But this time her choice affects us all._

_I don't think so._

_We can't take that chance. We won't allow a blood drinker to hunt on our lands._

_Then tell them to leave._ Seth piped up.

_And inflict the menace on others? When blood drinkers cross our land, we destroy them, no matter where they plan to hunt. We protect everyone we can._

_This is crazy._ Jake thought. _This afternoon you were afraid to put the pack in danger._

_This afternoon I didn't know our families were at risk._

_I can't believe this! How're you going to kill this creature without killing Bella?_

I can't believe that Jake didn't see where this was going. The only way to kill the thing was to kill Bella. As Jake comprehended this he let out a howl.

_She's human, too! Doesn't our protection apply to her?_

_She's dying anyway, we'll just shorten the process. I_ didn't really mean that as bad as he took it. He leapt for me before I could react but Sam jumped in and grabbed his flank and dragged him back.

_Stop!_ Sam's double alpha voice rang out, causing Jacob to stumble. _You will not be cruel to him Leah. _He commanded looking me in the eye. _Bella's sacrifice is a heavy price and we will all recognize that. It is against everything we stand for to take a human life. Making an exception to that coed is a bleak thing. We will all mourn for what we do tonight._

_Tonight?_ Seth echoed with a shocked yelp. _Sam – I think we should talk about this some more. Consult with the Elders, at least. You can't seriously mean for us to –_

_We can't afford your tolerance for the Cullens now. There is no time for a debate you will do as you are told Seth._

I watched in pain as Seth's knees buckled, his head bowing low at the weight of Sam's command. I couldn't believe how harsh and ruthless Sam had become. Sam turned his head and ignored my brother bowing at his feet.

_We need the whole pack for this. Jacob, you are our strongest fighter. You will fight with us tonight. I understand that this is hard for you so you will concentrate on their fighters – Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved with the . . . other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you._ I watched silently as Sam said this, Jacob's knees started to tremble and he had problems keeping himself upright. _Paul, Jared and I will take on Edward and Rosalie. I think, from the information Jacob had brought us, they will be the ones guarding Bella. Carlisle and Alice will also be close, possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth and Leah will concentrate on them._ I nodded in acknowledgement. _Whoever has a clear line on ---- the creature will take it. Destroying the creature is our first priority._

We all mumbled in agreement. The tension zipped through us all, making our steps stiffer and quicker. I took another painful look at my brother, still bowing low over the weighty words Sam placed on him. I felt my hatred for Sam rising up. Sam had always been bossy since he became alpha but he had never been this bossy. He wasn't letting one person even doubt his authority.

Sam continued to plan out our maneuvers but I wasn't as focused. Jacob's mind wandered back to this afternoon. The images in his head pained him and he knew what we were about to do was totally wrong. But I didn't agree with him. The leeches had created something that we have no clue about. Like Sam said, we can't take any chances.

_Pull it together, Jacob._ Sam ordered. _The tribe comes first_

_I was wrong today, Sam._

_Your reasons were wrong then. But now we have a duty to fulfill._

_No._ Jacob, stood tall with rigid legs. He held his head high and I realized that he's now taller than Sam. Sam snarled at his disobedience and walked up to him, teeth bared.

_Yes._ He growled. His already short temper was being pushed to its limits. _There are no loopholes tonight. You, Jacob, are going to fight the Cullens with us. You, with Quil and Embry, will take care of jasper and Emmett. You are obligated to protect the tribe. That is why you exist. You will perform this obligation._

We all watched as the larger of the two wolves crumpled to the ground, bowing low like Seth had before him. Before Jake could recover Sam started moving the pack. I took point in my section of our pack. Collin and Brady flanked either side of me and Seth lagged behind.

_Collin and Brady I want you to take Alice and Esme. I. . . and Seth will take Carlise._ I peeked a glance back at him. He walked with a sloping gate, head low and tail dragging. It hurt me to see him like that and it hurt me even more to make him fight today. _You got that Seth? _He nodded his sandy colored head.

I overheard Embry and Jacob's conversation. Jacob was as bad as Seth. _Keep your head in the game. There's no point in fighting it. _Embry thought, prepping Jake.

I watched Jake's mind wheel, thinking of any way to escape this. Until suddenly . . . his mind went blank.


	22. New Day

**Thanks for all the comments! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 22

Sam jumped to the side and yelped. _Jacob? What have you done?_

But we heard no response from Jacob. He stood there, standing above Sam but his mind was silent.

_You would . . . you would choose your enemies over your family?_ Again there was no audible response. What had Jacob done?

Sam snarled, _This isn't about them. This is about Bella, she has never been the one for you. She has never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her!_

We were all clearly confused but what was happening was covered up by Sam's rage. _We have to protect our families!_

It was extremely annoying hearing only half the conversation. _Jacob – you can't turn your back on the tribe. _Jake's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. I felt the alpha voice radiating of the command but Jake didn't budge. He unbelievably seemed to stand stronger than before. A tiny sliver of what was going to happen ran through Sam's mind, Jacob was going to fight him. Jacob was a new alpha.

_Is this it, then, Jacob_ Black_?_ Sam spit his name like a cuss word, snarling and baring his teeth. Paul and Jared responded and took a defensive pose. _Even if you can defeat me, the pack will never follow you!_

Jacob took a step back and yelped, eyes widening again. But we couldn't hear his response.

_Then what's your plan? I'm not stepping aside so that you can protect the vampire spawn at the tribe's expense._ There was a pause while Jake responded. _If you order then to follow you – _

Jacob's next words stung Sam. _Sam twitched his tail in aggravation. He took another step closer, baring his teeth again. There cannot be more than one Alpha. The pack has chosen me. Will you rip us apart tonight? Will you turn on your brothers? Or will you end this insanity and join us again? _He didn't correct himself and add 'or sister' like last time but the irritation I felt was dull. Was Jacob actually _leaving_ this time?

_Do you belong to a coven now, Jacob?_ Sam spit, snarling again. But Jacob's next words made him shrink back. Jacob was our rightful alpha. Then Jacob pivoted on his hocks and darted away.

A chorus of howls ripped from our throats. We had lost him again and this time it was for good.

_Jacob is right, what we are doing is wrong!_ Seth growled, interrupting our mourning. He stood tall like Jacob had but he wasn't a strong alpha like Jacob.

_What are you planning on doing Seth? You belong to this pack._ Sam snarled, layering his thoughts with the alpha voice.

But I didn't hear a response. _Seth!!_ I screamed in my head, taking a panicked step forward. A whine slid from my chest but Seth dashed off after Jacob. He was gone.

Involuntary howls surged from us again, mine being the loudest. I was only doing this wolf thing to keep him safe and now he was gone. We kept op a steady stream of howls for a long time, grieving for the loss of our brothers.

_This mission is off,_ Sam muttered. His emotion was indescribable a mixture of rage, sorrow and lack of authority. His thoughts were teamed with his alpha voice, proving he was our alpha. He didn't want to lose anyone else. _First thing tomorrow we will talk to the elders to discuss this. For now we'll break off for patrols._

_Do I have permission to go home._ I thought quietly, he stared at me – wondering if I was leaving too. _I need to tell my mom what happened._ I added.

Sam's expression softened. _Yes you can. But you will be at the meeting tomorrow._ He was using the extent of his authority and I felt the words crush down on my head forcing me into a bow. I scrambled back up to my feet and took off, running for home as fast as my legs would let me.

When I made it home, mom was asleep. I walked to the kitchen, deciding to leave a note. I grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen but my hand froze. I slumped back away from the paper, the thoughts of what had just happened ringing through my head.

There were two packs now, separate from each other's minds. We couldn't hear them and they couldn't hear us. I felt a pang of jealousy towards Jacob, being able to just up and leave like that. I had tried everything to get away from this curse, out of Sam's head, but it availed to nothing.

I leaned back over the paper about to start writing but I froze again. The whole reason I didn't try as hard to get away from this curse was Seth. The first week of my curse, I promised myself I would keep him safe. I was failing, letting him go and guard the leeches. I remembered how easily he left, and I could probably do the same. But did I really want to be the vampire's guard dogs? Protect the monsters I hated most in this world?

I slid away from the paper again. But if I did leave, I would be in Seth and Jacob's mind. I hated Jacob but in my opinion it would be better than Sam's. The positives seemed to outweigh the negatives.

I leaned forward this time and wrote a brief note, explaining what was happening. I sighed and reread the note over and over. The sun was rising now, so I slid off my chair, dropping the pen on the table.

As I walked out the door I felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. It was defiantly a _new _day.


	23. Story of my life

Chapter 23

After phasing, I ran towards the Cullen's lair, sniffing for my brother or Jacob's scent. I wondered how they'd react to me joining their little two man pack. Of course they'd probably be ticked off, but in my opinion they were better than the old pack. The old pack wasn't in my mind anymore, I didn't hear their thoughts. No Sam.

I nearly let out a joyous yap but I kept my mouth shut. Instead I sped up, weaving in and out of the trees like I was dancing. I felt happy enough to dance or at least jump in the air. . . which I did.

A breeze blew over me that carried Seth's scent. I pivoted and turned to follow it, keeping my nose in the air. I could hear the steady patter of Seth's paws and he heard me too, because he let out a sharp warning howl.

I nearly laughed, but I decided to keep my mind silent and freak them out. I galloped towards my brother and I saw Jacob's panicked thoughts racing towards us.

Well, I guess that's enough for the fun. _Morning boys_. I greeted smugly.

Seth let out a shocked whine and then they both snarled. What a welcoming.

_Oh, Man! Go away, Leah!_ Seth complained. He let his emotions get the best of him and let out a strangled howl, backing on his hind legs so his front danced in the air.

_Cut the noise, Seth._ Jacob growled. They were on look out evidently.

_Right. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!_ he whined, pawing the earth with his pads like he was throwing a temper-tantrum.

I slowed into a trot as I reached them. _Stop whining Seth your such a baby._

Jacob lay his ears flat and growled at me. His new alpha stature was intimidating and I couldn't help but take a step back. _What do you think you're doing, Leah?_

I sighed. _It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires' guard dogs._ I laughed to myself at my own joke.

Jacob didn't find it funny. _No you're not. Turn around before I rip out one of your hamstrings._

Ha. _Like you could catch me._ I smiled a wolfy grin and tensed, preparing to launch. _Wanna race, O fearless leader?_

He didn't find that funny either. I watched as he took a deep breath and held it, forcing him to calm down. _Seth, go let the Cullens know that it's just your stupid sister. I'll deal with this._

Ouch, but I could tell he was trying to be as mean as possible to get me out of here. Well that was just too bad, I wasn't going anywhere.

_On it!_ Seth yipped, loping off to the leeches.

I let out a small whine of worry, leaning after him. _You're just going to let him run off to the vampires alone?_

_I'm pretty sure he'd rather they took him out than spend another minute with you._ He snapped.

_Shut up, Jacob. Oops, I'm sorry – I meant, shut up, most high Alpha._ I nearly laughed again but bit my tongue.

_Why the_ hell _are you here?_

_You think I'm just going to sit at home while my little brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy?_ Well that was _mostly _true.

_Seth doesn't want or need your protection. In fact, no one wants you here._

My ears flipped back slightly in recoil. _Oooh, ouch, that's gonna leave a huge mark. Ha, tell me who does what me around, and I'm outta here._

_So this isn't about Seth at all, is it?_

I kept my thoughts from straying. _Of course it is. I'm just pointing out that being unwanted is not a first for me. Not really a motivating factor, if you know what I mean._

I heard his teeth grind against each other and he lowered his head, narrowing his eyes at me. _Did Sam send you?_

What a stupid question. _If I was here on Sam's errand, you wouldn't be able to hear me. My allegiance is no longer with him._

His thoughts were deeply sarcastic. _You're loyal to me now? Uh-huh. Right._

I twisted my mouth in annoyance. _My choices are limited. I'm working with the options I've got. Trust me, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are._

I kept my thoughts focused because I felt him prying around in my head. It was unsettling, normally they tuned me out. My hair bristled in agitation.

Seth interrupted us with images of Edward and I whined, him being so close to them and unprotected. _Wow, he looks bad_. He murmured to himself. Once he turned towards home I felt my muscles relax and my fur fall flat again.

_What's going on? Catch me up to speed._ I asked.

_There's no point. You're not staying._

I had a strong urge to stick my tongue out at him. _Actually, Mr. Alpha, I am. Because since apparently I have to belong to someone – and don't think I haven't tried breaking off on my own, you know yourself how well that doesn't work – I chose you._

_Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you._

_Thank you, Caption Obvious. _I snorted in amusement. _That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth. _

_You don't like vampires. Don't you think that's a little conflict of interest right there?_

_You don't like vampires either_

_But I am committed to this alliance. You aren't_

_I'll keep my distance from them. I can run patrols our here, just like Seth._

_And I'm supposed to trust you with that?_

That offended me more than it should have. I took a step forward and made myself as tall as possible so I could look him in the eye. _I will not betray my pack._

He exploded at me. _This isn't your pack! This isn't even a pack. This is just me, going off on my won! What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can't you just leave me alone?_

From behind us Seth whined. Jacob had offended him. Great not only was he offending me but now he was gonna take it out on my brother.

_I've been helpful, haven't I Jake?_ he asked timidly.

_You haven't made too much a nuisance of yourself, kid, but if you and Leah are a package deal – if the only way to get rid of her is for you to go home. . . Well, can you blame me for wanting you gone?_

_Ugh, Leah, you ruin everything!_ He sniped.

_Yeah, I know._ I thought glumly. Story of my life.


	24. Welcoming

Chapter 24

Jacob didn't like feeling sorry for me. I felt him shy away as I said those three words. Seth was feeling guilty for me too. _Jake. . . You're not really going to send me away are you? Leah's not so bad. Really, I mean, with her here, we can push the perimeter out farther. And this puts Sam down to seven. There's no way he's going to mount an attack that outnumbered. It's probably a good thing . . ._

_You know I don't want to lead a pack, Seth._ He replied glumly.

_So don't lead us._ I put simply.

Finally he thought something was funny! _Sounds perfect to me. Run along home now._

_Jake,_ Seth thought_. I_ _belong here. I do like vampires. Cullens, anyway. They're people to me, and I'm going to protect them, 'cause that's what we're supposed to do._ My brother could be a speech writer.

_Maybe you belong, kid, but your sister doesn't. And she's going to go wherever you are –_

Jake saw what I had been keeping from him and he stopped short. _I thought this was about Seth._ He snapped.

I flinched at his lack of trust. _Of course I'm here for Seth._

_And to get away from Sam._

I clenched my jaw in frustration, crap. _I don't have to explain myself to you. I just have to do what I'm told. I belong to your pack, Jacob. The end._

He walked away from me growling. I watched his mind as he calculated all of this. He finally understood that I wasn't going anywhere. That I'd rather move in with the Cullens as their lap dog than go through the hell of being in Sam's brain all the time.

_I don't know if I'd go that far._ I thought, putting an aggressive edge to my voice, showing I meant what I said. I'm sure I'd give killing myself a few good tries first.

_Look, Leah. . ._

_No, you look, Jacob. Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of your way, okay? I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. If you want me to leave – _I sat down like a stubborn two year old to prove my point. _you're going to have to make me._

He let out a long snarl, baring his teeth. It wasn't really aggressive, just really annoyed. _Seth, are you gonna get mad at me if I kill your sister?_

_Well. . . yeah probably._ Yay little bro!!! I could hug him.

_Okay, then, Ms. Do-Anything-I-Want. Why don't you make yourself useful by telling us what you know? What happened after we left last night?_

_Lots of howling. But you probably heard that part. Sam was . . ._ I felt them both mentally cringe at my image of Sam freaking out. I continued anyway. _After that, it was clear pretty quick that we were going to have to rethink things. Sam was planning to talk to the other Elders first thing this morning. We were supposed to meet up and figure out a game plan. I could tell he wasn't going to mount another attack right away, though. Suicide at this point, with you and Seth AWOL and the bloodsuckers forewarned. I'm not sure what they'll do, but I wouldn't be wandering the forest alone if I was a leech. It's open season on vamps now._

_You decided to skip the meeting this morning? _

_When we split up for patrols last night, I asked permission to go home, to tell my mother what happened – _

_Crap! You told Mom? _Seth growled.

_Seth, hold off the sibling stuff for a sec. Go on, Leah._

_So once I was human, I took a minute to think things through. Well, actually, I took all night. I bet the others think I fell asleep. But the whole two-separate-packs, two-separate-minds thing gave me a lot to sift though. In the end, I weighed Seth's safety and the, er, other benefits against the ideas of turning traitor and sniffing vampire stink for who knows how long. You know what I decided. I left a note for my mom. I expect we'll hear it when Sam finds out. . ._

I trailed off, cocking my ears in their direction. I couldn't help but hope they would be a little upset about my leaving.

_Yeah, I expect we will._ he agreed.

_So that's everything. What do we do now? _

I watched as Jacob reacted to his new authority. Seth and I waited for his command while he toyed with ideas.

_I guess we just keep an eye out for now. That's all we can do. You should probably take a nap, Leah._

_You've had as much sleep as I have._ I said proudly.

_I thought you were going to do as you were told?_

_Right. That's going to get old._ I muttered and then yawned absentmindedly. _Well, whatever. I don't care._

_I'll run the border, Jake. I'm not tired at all. _Seth thought happily. His front feet danced with excitement.

_Sure, sure. I'm going to go check in with the Cullens._

Seth took off down a newly paved trail and I looked after him longingly. I couldn't resist a good run._ Maybe a round or two before I crash. . . Hey Seth, wanna see how many times I can lap you?_

_No! _He shouted back, but I dashed after him anyways, letting out a low laugh. I caught him quickly and sprayed dust in his face.

_Hey!_ He sputtered, spitting on the ground. I didn't respond. All my joy with my new found life was coming out and I ran faster than I ever had. Things were finally starting to look up for me.


	25. New Enimies

**Thanks everyone for the comments! I'm sure these can get kind boring since it's the same dialogue over again but bear with me! I'll post the chapters fast!**

***Warning: Leah's a potty mouth in this chapter***

***oops sorry about the html format.. fixed it!!***

Chapter 25

We ran for a good solid hour, I lapped Seth several times. He was still annoyed with me for barging in on him and Jacob – and for spraying him with dust, several times – so I tried to ignore him while keeping a watch on him. Seth suddenly skidded to a stop, I was on the other side of the trail so I cut across dashing towards him.

_I smell and hear the others._ He thought franticly. Both he and I threw our heads back and let out anxious howls.

A couple seconds later Jacob phased. _Crap._ he had torn his only pair of pants. _What is it?_

_Incoming, at least three._ Seth replied.

I still wasn't with them. _I'm running to the line back to Seth at the speed of light. So far, no other point of attack._

_Seth do not challenge them. Wait for me._

_They're slowing. Ugh – its so off not being able to hear them. I think . . ._

_What?_

_I think they've stopped._

_Waiting for the rest of the pack?_ Jacob guessed.

_Shh. Feel that?_ I felt a faint shimmer in the air.

_Someone's phasing?_ Jake echoed my thoughts.

_Feels like it._ Seth agreed. Just then I flew into where Seth was standing, digging in my heels and sliding to a stop. My heels spit up gravel as I slid in.

A pang of anxiety shot through Jacob. _Almost there._

_Look who's getting all paternal._ I thought wryly.

_Head in the game, Leah._

_Four, three wolves and one man._ Seth decided. Wow he had good ears. Jacob slid into a stop in front of us at point. I was a little ticked as Seth felt a sudden rush of relief and then moved to his right shoulder – the 2nd's spot.

I grudgingly moved into the 3rd's spot. _So now I rank under Seth._

_First come, first served. _He thought smugly. _'Sides, you were never an Alpha's Third before. Still an upgrade._

_Under my baby brother is not an upgrade._

_Shh!_ Jacob snarled. _I don't care where you stand. Shut up and get ready._

They came into site then. Jared was walking in front as a human, hands held up as a sign of peace. Paul, Quil and Collin came in behind him as wolves. Their positions were not aggressive, more relaxed and alert. But why had they sent Collin and not Embry? Jacob was thinking the same thing.

_A diversion?_ I wondered. It wasn't very likely but still. _Want me to check? I can run the line and be back in two minutes._

_Should I warn the Cullens?_ Seth asked.

_What if the point was to divide us? The Cullens know something's up. They're ready. _Jacob thought with confidence.

_Sam wouldn't be so stupid. . ._ I thought worriedly. Would Sam really attack the Cullens with only two others beside him, he would be killed.

_No, he wouldn't._ Jacob assured me.

All the while Jared and the other wolves were just standing there staring at us. All four of them had poker faces on. "White flag of truce, Jake. We're here to talk."

_Think it's true?_ Seth wondered.

_Makes sense, but . . ._ Jacob's mind worried, leaving his sentence hanging.

_Yeah, but._ I agreed.

"It would be easier to talk if I could hear you, too." Jared frowned.

I glanced at Jake without turning my head, he was just staring Jared down. "okay, I guess I'll just talk, then," Jared shrugged. "Jake, we want you to come back."

Quil let out a soft whine to back him up, losers. "You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way. We know that you feel . . . strongly about the situation with the Cullens. We know that's a problem. But this is an overreaction."

_Overreaction?_ Seth growled. _And attacking our ally without warning isn't?_

_Seth you ever heard of a poker face? Cool it._

_Sorry._

We watched Jared's eyes flicker to Seth then back to Jacob."Sam is willing to take this slowly, Jacob. He's calmed down, talked to the other Elders. They've decided that immediate action is no one's best interest at this point."

I nearly snorted. _Translation: They've already lost the element of surprise._ I listened as Jacob's thoughts tangled over me being part of us.

"Billy and Sue agree with you, Jacob, That we can wait for Bella . . . to be separated from the problem. Killing her is not something any of us feel comfortable with."

Jacob snarled despite what he told Seth earlier. "Easy Jake." Jared said, raising his hands again. "You know what I mean. The point is, we're going to wait and reassess the situation. Decide later if there's a problem with the . . . thing."

I didn't hold back my snort this time _Ha, what a load!_

_You don't buy it?_

_I know what they're thinking, Jake. What Sam's thinking. They're betting on Bella dying anyway. And then they figure you'll be so mad . . ._

_That I'll lead the attack myself. _He thought, understanding. He pressed his ears to his skull and pondered this. He wondered if he'd see them the same way at all if Bella died.

_I'll remind you._ Seth whispered.

_I know you will, kid. Question is whether I'll listen to you._

"Jake?" Jared asked.

Jacob sighed, he was going to phase. _Leah, make a circuit – just to be sure. I'm going to have a talk to him, and I want to be positive there isn't anything else going on while I'm phased._

_Give me a break, Jacob. You can phase in front of me. Despite my best efforts, I've seen you naked before – doesn't do much for me, so no worries._ I nearly laughed.

_I'm not trying to protect the innocence of your eyes, I'm trying to protect our backs. Get our of here._

I snorted, but left – as fast as I could. I felt a shimmer as Jacob phased back and I listened through Seth's ears, avoiding using his eyes. Jared was pulling the "we need you, we miss you" case again. I was sort of tuning them out till they brought me up again. "You know Leah doesn't like eating that way." Jared was right. I'd only eaten like a wolf once before but it was probably the nastiest thing in the world.

"Leah can do whatever she wants when she gets hungry. She's here by her own choice. I'm not telling anyone what to do." Glad Jake was standing up for me finally.

"Sue asked me to tell you – no beg you – to come home. She's brokenhearted, Seth. All alone. I don't know how you and Leah can do this to her. Abandon her this way, when your dad just barely died –" Seth and I let out conjoined whimpers. Pain stabbed my heart, what a bastard.

"Sue's known about this for how many hours now? And most of that time spent with Billy and Old Quil and Sam? Yeah, I'm sure she's just perishing of loneliness. 'Course you're free to go if you want, Seth. You know that."

Seth sniffed in disapproval and I skidded into a stop next to him. I kept my nose in the air and tried purposefully not to look at Jacob standing naked in front of me.

"Leah?"Jared called to me.

I met his gaze and bared my teeth. _That no good mother . . ._

_Leah!_ Seth sighed.

"Leah, you know you don't want to be here."

_What does that low down piece bloodsuckn' trash know?_ I growled at him. Seth poked me with his nose, letting out a soft whine.

"Sorry, Guess I shouldn't assume. But you don't have any ties to the bloodsuckers."

How stupid. I looked deliberately at Seth than at Jacob, making my gazes look sarcastic.

"So you want to watch out for Seth, I get that. But Jake's not going to let anything happen to him, and he's not afraid to be here. Anyway, please, Leah. We want you back Sam wants you back."

_Liar_. My tail twitched apprehensively.

"Sam told me to beg. He told me to literally get down on my knees if I have to. He wants you home, Lee-lee, where you belong."

I couldn't help but flinch at Sam's old nickname for me. _That low down mother fucking piece of leech shit. I oughta kick you're scrawny ass you mother fucking bitch._

He waited till I was done cussing him out till he spoke again. "I'm going out on a limb here and say that Leah belongs wherever she wants to be."

_You got that right you lying son of a…_

_Leah, shhhh._

"Look, Jared, we're still family, okay? We'll get past the feud, but, until we do, you probably ought to stick to your land. Just so there aren't misunderstandings. Nobody wants a family brawl right? Sam doesn't want that either does he?" Jacob said calmly.

"Of course, not," Jared snapped. "We'll stick to our land. But where is your land, Jacob? Is it vampire land?" He was getting aggressive now.

"No, Jared. Homeless at the moment. But don't worry – this isn't going to last forever." I had to take a breath. "There's not that much time . . . left. Okay? Then the Cullens will probably go, and Seth and Leah will come home."

No we weren't! Me and Seth whined.

"And what about you, Jake?"

"back to the forest, I think. I can't really stick around La Push. Two Alphas means too much tension. 'Sides, I was headed that way anyway. Before this mess."

"What if we need to talk?" Jared asked.

"Howl – but watch the line, 'kay? We'll come to you. And Sam doesn't need to send so many. We aren't looking for a fight."

Jared scowled but nodded. "See you around, Jake. Or not."

"Wait, Jared. Is Embry okay?"

Surprise shot across his face. "Embry? Sure, he's fine. Why?"

"Just wondering why Sam sent Collin."

"That's not really your business anymore, Jake." He said with a sneer.

"Guess not. Just curious." Quil twitched off to the side.

"I'll let Sam know about your . . . instructions. Goodbye, Jacob."

"Yeah. Bye, Jared. Hey, tell my dad that I'm okay, will you? And that I'm sorry, and that I love him."

"I'll pass that along."

"Thanks."

"C'mon, guys." Jared turned away and went out of site to phase because I was here. Paul and Collin left with him but Quil turned to look at Jake and yelped softly.

"Yeah, I miss you, too, bro."

Quill jogged over to him and I looked away at their little "moment."

It'll be okay. Tell Embry I miss having you two on my flanks." Quil ran off after the others with a yelp and Jacob phased back.

_Thought you were going to make out with him,_ I laughed.

_Was that okay?_ He asked ignoring me. _Did I say anything you didn't want me to? Did I not say anything that I should have said?_

_You did great, Jake!_ Seth cheered.

_You could have hit Jared. I wouldn't have minded that._ I growled softly.

_I guess we know why Embry wasn't allowed to come._ Seth thought.

_Not allowed?_

_Jake, did ya see Quil? He's pretty torn up, right? I'd put ten to one that Embry's even more upset. And Embry doesn't have a Claire. There's no way Quil can just pick up and walk away form La Push. Embry might. So Sam's not going to take any chances on him getting convinced to jump ship. He doesn't want our pack bigger than it is now._

_Really? You think? I doubt Embry would mind shreddin come Cullens._

_But he's your best friend, Jake. He and Quil would rather stand behind you than face you in a fight._

_Well, I'm glad Sam kept him home, then. This pack is big enough. Okay, then. So we're good, for now. Seth, you mind keeping an eye on things for a while? Leah and I both need to crash. This felt on the level but who knows? Maybe it was a distraction._

_No problem! You want me to explain the to the Cullens? They're probably still kinda tense._

_I got it. I want to check things anyway._

We caught a swirl of images filling Jake's mind. Bella was on a new diet. I felt my stomach retch and I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head. _That is easily the freakin' grossest thing I've heard in my life. Yuck. If there was anything in my stomach, it would be coming back up._

_They are vampires, I guess. _Seth thought after comprehending my reaction. _I mean, it makes sense. And if it helps Bella, it's a good thing, right?_

Jake and I stared at him.

_What?_ Seth asked.

_Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby._

_On his head, apparently. _

_He used to gnaw on the crib bars too._

_Lead paint?_

_Looks like it._ I nodded.

Seth snorted. _Funny. Why don't you two shut up and sleep?_


	26. Yum yum

Chapter 26

I took a nap after Jacob left for the vampire lair. I woke around midnight and he still wasn't back. I let out a nervous whine, taking in my surroundings. _Has Jacob come back at all?_

_No I haven't seen him._ Seth replied, there was a worried tone to his voice too.

_I'll switch off with you Seth._ I wanted to ask him to go check on Jacob but I didn't want him going off to the vamps alone – especially since Jacob went MIA.

_I don't mind going, Leah._ he said perkily. He seemed almost excited to go.

_I know you don't, Seth. But I don't feel right letting you go on your own._

Aw _come on! If your gonna be on our side your gonna have to start acting like you are. The Cullens aren't the bad guys._

_I resent that._

_Hey just come with me to the Cullen's house and I'll see what's up with Jake, then you can leave, kay?_

I let out a huff. The random whiff of leech stench on the wind was bad enough. But I was getting really worried about Jake. _Okay._ I agreed, loping towards his thoughts.

Once we got to the Cullens I paused. The stench burned my nose and my throat. _I don't know how you can stand this Seth._

_Aw you get used to it. I'll run inside._ I turned my nose away as he phased and pulled his clothes on then sat while I watched him enter the house out of my sight.

I couldn't stay sitting for long though. I got up, too nervous to keep my feet still. A nervous whine broke from my throat. _Keep it together, Leah._ I told myself. I had to get over this.

Seth emerged a couple minutes later. "He fell asleep and I think it's best to keep him asleep."

I nodded my head in agreement. He hadn't slept in days and I know that a nap would do him good.

"Bella's got a fever and she's real cold. I offered to stay and keep her warm." He added without hesitation. A low snarl breeched my lips. "Hey easy, Leah." He held his hands up. "They're my friends, you don't have to worry. Just go run patrols." He turned and walked away, taking his new 2nd position way to seriously. I eyed his shorts and was tempted to tear them off but I walked away.

I picked up a lope and found our well worn trail. I started galloping faster, leaving my worries behind me.

I was able to think more once I ran. I was loving my new Samless life. I missed La Push but being out of his mind almost made up for that. I wish Jacob had done this sooner.

But this wasn't going to last for long. He said once this was all over he would send me and Seth back to Sam. I didn't want to go back, but Jacob could use his alpha voice and make me easily. I couldn't go back, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I had to find a way to stay with him.

The moon was low on the horizon and the woods was filled with the predawn glow when I felt Seth phase.

_Hey get over here._ He said.

_Wow look who's bossy now._ I sneered but I turned and headed towards the house making it there in record time.

He was human and had a plate of all kinds of breakfast foods on it: eggs, bacon, sausage and a huge cinnamon roll. My stomach growled fiercely. "Esme made us breakfast." He smiled triumphantly as if to say 'I told you so.'

If the vampire stench hadn't mixed in with the food I think I might have caved and ate it. Instead I shook my head at him. His sunny smile turned into a frown. "Come on, Leah. When was the last time you ate?"

I frowned as much as I could in wolf form and shook my head again. He sighed. "Well ok, I'll just leave it out here." He set the plate down and stalked off to the house to go eat his fill.

I took timid steps towards the food, inhaling it's delicious smell. But the vampire stench was strong. I wouldn't be able to eat this if I really wanted to. I quick dug a hole and dumped the food off the plate into it.

My stomach snarled at me as I galloped off to continue patrols. Looks like I'd be eating as a wolf for a while.


	27. Requests

Chapter 27

I found that days dragged when you were doing something you hated. I was trying to keep a cheerful disposition up so I could stay here but it was getting tough. I refused to accept the Cullen's handouts and hand-me-downs so I was forced into a raw diet and savoring my only pair of tattered shorts and tank. I tried to stay wolf as much as possible so there was less of a chance that I'd rip them.

_Morning, Jacob._ I greeted him one morning.

_Good, you're up. How long's Seth been out?_

_Not out yet._ Seth mumbled sleepily. _Almost there. What do you need?_

_You think you got another hour in you?_

_Sure thing. No problem. _He got up quickly, shaking out his fur, eager to please his master.

_Let's make the deep run_. Jacob directed at me. _Seth, take the perimeter._

_Gotcha. _Seth jogged off.

_Off on another vampire errand._ I grumbled.

You got a problem with that?

_Of course not. I just love to coddle those darling leeches._ I replied, puckering my face.

_Good let's see how fast we can run._

_Okay, I'm defiantly up for that!_ I dashed around the circle catching up with him and started passing him.

_Nose to the ground, Leah. This isn't a race, it's a reconnaissance mission._

_I can do both and still kick your butt._

_I know. _He caved, making me laugh.

We went off the trail and out closer to our old territory. Jacob was slowing with concentration but I kept his pace because I had absolutely no idea where we were going. _We're getting pretty far out here. _I commented.

_Yeah. If Sam was hunting strays, we should have crossed his trails by now._

_Makes more sense right now for him to bunker down in La Push. He knows we're giving the bloodsuckers three extra sets of eyes and legs. He's not going to be able to surprise them._

_This was just a precaution really._

_Wouldn't want our precious parasites taking unnecessary chances._ I thought sarcastically.

_Nope._ He agreed, ignoring my mockery. It kinda surprised me. The Jacob I knew hated the leeches almost as much as I did.

_You've changed so much, Jacob. Talk about one-eighties._

_You're not exactly the same Leah I've always known and loved either._

_True_ I agreed. _Am I less annoying than Paul now?_

_Amazingly . . . yes._

I felt like I was going to explode but I kept my emotions hidden. Instead I replied smoothly. _Ah, sweet success._

_Congrats._

We ran in silence for a couple moments. I was enjoying the change of scenery and so was he. It gave me an opportunity to stretch my muscles and take in the rugged terrain. I fought back a bit of hunger but Jacob noticed and made a decision to take me hunting on our way back.

_Yum, yum._ I thought bitterly.

_It's all in your head. That's the way wolves eat. It's natural. It tastes fine. If you didn't think about it from a human perspective – _

_Forget the pep talk, Jacob. I'll hunt. I don't have to like it._

_Sure, sure._ He complied, letting me have my space. He was starting to treat me like a pack member now, almost like a friend. I felt a tug at my heart, I hadn't had a friend in so long.

_Thank you._ I almost whispered in my head.

_For?_

_For letting me be. For letting me stay. You've been nicer than I had any right to expect, Jacob._

_Er, no problem._ He thought uncomfortably. _Actually, I mean it. I don't mind having you here like I thought I would._

I snorted. _What a glowing commendation!_ I laughed.

_Don't let it get to your head._

_Okay – if you don't let this get to yours._ I paused, wondering if I should really bring this back up. _I think you make a good Alpha. Not in the same way Sam does, but in your own way. You're worth following, Jacob._

I clearly surprised him and it took him a while to work up a response. _Er, thanks. Not totally sure I'll be able to stop that one from going to my head, though. Where did that come from?_

Should I tell him? He had his mind so set on us leaving. I remembered the conversation he'd had with Jared. He'd been so sure of himself, that he'd send us back to La Push after this was over. Might as well get it over, Leah.

_I want to stay with you._

I watched him stumble to the ground and I flew past him. Shoot, he took that worse than I thought he would. I slowly walked back to here he was frozen.

_I won't be a pain, I swear. I won't follow you around. You can go wherever you want, and I'll go where I want. You'll only have to put up with me when we're both wolves. And, as I'm planning on quitting as soon as I can manage it . . . maybe that won't be so often._

He didn't reply so I continued.

_I'm happier now, as part of your pack, than I have been in years._

_I want to stay too._ Seth piped in. _I like this pack._

_Hey, now! Seth, this isn't going to be a pack much longer. We've got a purpose now, but when . . . after that's over, I'm just going to go wolf. Seth, you need a purpose. You're a good kid. You're the kind of person who always has a crusade. And there's no way you're leaving La Push now. You're going to graduate from high school and do something with your live. You're going to take care of Sue. My issues are not going to mess up your future._

_But – _

_Jacob is right._ I approved.

_You're agreeing with me?_

_Of course. But none of that applies to me. I was on my way out, anyway. I'll get a job somewhere away from La Push. Maybe take some courses at a community college. Get into yoga and meditation to work on my temper issues. . . And stay a part of this pack for the sake of my mental well-being. Jacob – you can see how that makes sense, right? I won't bother you, you won't bother me, everyone is happy._

He turned around and started running back towards the west.

_This is a bit much to deal with, Leah. Let me think about it 'kay?_

_Sure. Take your time._

He didn't say any more. I could wait this out. Surely he had to see how this worked out great for everyone. He could be wolf, I'd stay out of his way, and Seth would go back to school. He said himself that I wasn't that bad. I hoped with all my heart he'd let me stay.


	28. Typical Male

**Thanks for all the comments everyone and sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday!**

Chapter 28

As the sun was rising we ran into a herd of 4 or so black tailed deer. I sighed internally but my hunger took over. I spotted the largest, a male, and darted swiftly towards it. I jumped on it and snapped its neck before it knew what was happening.

I hesitated, nearly throwing up at the thought of tearing into an uncooked animal. Jacob's wolf mind started to take over his thoughts. He started thinking like a wolf and it helped me. I tried to mimic his thoughts and before I knew what I was doing I had swallowed a good chunk of flesh from its shoulder. I was so hungry my stomach growled in pleasure as I tore another hunk of bloody meat from its shoulder. With my new wolf thoughts it actually tasted kind of good.

_Thanks,_ I thought after we had finished. I dipped my head down and cleaned my paws and muzzle on the dewy grass. _That wasn't so bad, thinking your way._

_You're welcome._

When we got back we found Seth nearly asleep on his feet and Jacob told him to get some rest. Jacob and I took up patrols and about two seconds later Seth had fallen asleep. Jacob's mind seemed to keep wandering back to the Bella unconsciously. I found him thinking and worrying about her. It hurt me that he loved her so much but she didn't love him like that.

_You headed back to the bloodsuckers?_

_Maybe._

_It's hard for you to be there, but hard to stay away, too. I know how that feels._

_You know, Leah, you might want to think a little bit about the future, about what you really want to do. My head is not going to be the happiest place on earth. And you'll have to suffer right along with me._

I thought about that for a second. I thought of the pain I felt just a moment ago and it was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was in Sam's pack. _Wow, this is going to sound bad. But, honestly, it will be easier to deal with your pain than face mine._

_Fair enough._

_I know it's going to be bad for you, Jacob. I understand that – maybe better than you think. I don't like her, but . . . she's your Sam. She's everything you want and everything you can't have. _

Jacob didn't reply.

_I know it's worse for you. At least Sam is happy. At least he's alive and well. I love him enough that I want that. I want him to have what's best for him. I just don't want to stick around and watch._ I thought, sighing.

_Do we need to talk about this?_

_I think we do. Because I want you to know that I won't make it worse for you. Hell, maybe I'll even help. I wasn't born a compassionless shrew. I used to be sort of nice, you know._

_My memory doesn't' go that far back._

Instead of getting angry like I normally would I laughed, and he laughed with me. Surely he had to see how us staying together would work out.

_I'm sorry about this, Jacob. I'm sorry you're in pain. I'm sorry it's getting worse and not better._

_Thanks, Leah._

I thought of all the dark images I had seen in his head and felt him shy away. But I wanted him to see how I related to them, I looked at those hauntingly familiar pictures with my own perspective and I felt him come a little farther out of his protective shell. I laughed internally when I remembered him thinking about throwing food at Rosalie. I thought of a couple new blonde jokes he could use. But I sadly saw where Rosalie was coming from. Bella had asked her to do this, and I remembered the way she protected Bella and that thing, if it was a baby or not. The thought of a baby tugged my heart a bit. I would probably never be able to have children.

_You know what's crazy?_ I asked Jacob.

_Well, almost everything is crazy right now. But what do you mean?_

_That blond vampire you hate so much – I totally get her perspective._

At first Jacob was shocked by my bad sense of humor, but then his shock turned to fury. Anger tore through him and he thought it was too bad I wasn't in biting distance.

_Hold up! Let me explain!_

_Don't want to hear it. I'm outta here._

_Wait!_ I couldn't let him leave like this. Why had I brought it up? I was trying to make him see how good we got along. _C'mon, Jake!_

_Leah, this isn't really the best way to convince me that I want to spend more time with you in the future._

_Yeesh! What an overreaction. You don't even know what I'm talking about._

_So what are you talking about?_

I felt my heart turn cold and ache. _I'm talking about being a genetic dead end, Jacob._

_I don't understand._

_You would, if you weren't just like the rest of them. If my "female stuff" didn't send you running for cover just like any stupid male, so you could actually pay attention to what it all means._

_Oh._ Was all he could say. Typical male. They all would shy away or phase back to human form whenever I would even think a little bit about my problems.

_You know why Sam thinks we imprint._

_Sure. To carry on the line._

_Right. To make a bunch of new little werewolves. Survival of the species, genetic override. You're drawn to the person who gives you the best chance to pass on the wolf gene. _I paused, hating what I was going to say next, still thinking that it couldn't be true. _If I was any good for that, Sam would have been drawn to me._

The pain was familiar to me but it obviously threw Jacob off because he stumbled.

_But I'm not. There's something wrong with me. I don't have the ability to pass on the gene, apparently, despite my stellar bloodlines. So I become a freak – the girlie wolf – good for nothing else. I'm a genetic dead end and we both know it._

_We do not._ He argued, trying to comfort me. _That's just Sam's theory. Imprinting happens, but we don't know why. Billy thinks it's something else._

_I know, I know. He thinks you're imprinting to make stronger wolves. Because you and Sam are such humongous monsters – bigger than our fathers. But either way, I'm still not a candidate. I'm . . . menopausal. I'm twenty years old and I'm menopausal._

I felt Jacob instinctively shy away. _You don't know that Leah. It's probably just from the whole frozen-in-time thing. When you quit your wolf and start getting older again, I'm sure things will . . . er . . . pick right back up._

_I might think that – except that no one's imprinting on me, not withstanding my impressive pedigree. You know, if you weren't around, Seth would probably have the best claim to being Alpha – through his blood, at least. Of course, no one would ever consider me . . ._

_You really want to imprint, or be imprinted on, or whichever? _I didn't understand his shock. _What's wrong with going out and falling in love like a normal person, Leah? Imprinting is just another way of getting your choices taken away from you._

_Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil . . . they don't seem to mind._

_None of them have a mind of their own._

_You don't want to imprint?_

_Hell, no!_

_That's just because you're already in love with her. That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore._

_Do you want to forget the way you feel about Sam?_

I thought for a moment. _I think I do. But back to my original point, Jacob. I understand why your blond vampire is so cold – in the figurative sense. She's focused. She's got her eyes on the prize, right? Because you always want the very most what you can never, ever have._

_You would act like Rosalie? You would murder someone – because that's what she's doing, making sure no one interferes with Bella's death – you would do that to have a baby? Since when are you a breeder?_

_I just want the options I don't have, Jacob. Maybe, if there was nothing wrong with me, I would never give it a thought. _

_You would kill for that?_

_That's not what she's doing. I think it's more like she's living vicariously. And . . . if Bella asked me to help her with this . . . even thought I don't think to much of her, I'd probably do the same as the bloodsucker._ Jacob growled fiercely. _Because, if it was turned around, I'd want Bella to do that for me. And so would Rosalie. We'd both do it her way._

_Ugh! You're as bad as they are!_

_That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate._

_And . . . that's my limit. Right there. This conversation is over._

_Fine. _I shut up.

I had given him a lot to think about. I kinda wished I had thought more before bringing the whole Bella, Rosalie, thing but it was in the past. And now he knew my position on this. He wasn't satisfied with my silence so he phased, probably going to talk to his Sam.


	29. Fighting Back

**Hope this one turned out ok, I think it's my favorite chapter.**

Chapter 29

Jacob ran off and I continued the patrols. I couldn't believe how close Jacob and I had gotten over a matter of days. My future in his pack was looking brighter by the day. Sure this most recent conversation ended badly but he confessed to me that I wasn't that bad. That stood for something didn't it?

I thought about our discussion and unwillingly remembered the comments he made about imprinting. Jacob seemed so set against it. If he ever did imprint I'm sure his mind would change. I'd watched Sam's mind change.

I set my jaw and blinked back salty tears. That's what I wanted. I wanted my mind to change. I didn't want to be stuck in this pathetic crazy ex-girlfriend mind anymore. I wanted to live and love again.

I was approaching the part of our trail that neared the highway when I heard the loud roar of a motor. It didn't sound like the normal engine you'd hear in our small town rural area, more expensive. It had to be one of the Cullens.

Curiosity took over and I loped towards the sound. I was able to see the flashy black car zooming by, but the driver wasn't a Cullen. It was Jacob. In those two seconds I caught everything. His jaw was tight and his arms and hands were stiff on the steering wheel - raw agony stretched across his face.

What had Bella Swan done?

Without thinking I pivoted and followed the driveway back to their house. _Edward Cullen come out here this minute or I'm coming in there – without phasing back._

I skidded to a stop on their front lawn and the leech was standing on the front porch with his arms crossed. _What the hell did your "wife" do to Jacob?_ I spit the word wife as much as I could.

He held up his arms towards me. "Let me explain, Leah. I heard the baby's thoughts for the first time today. Bella and I were excited and it pained Jacob. I saw his thoughts and he had to get out of there. I gave him the keys to my car so he could leave."

I wasn't satisfied. I stalked behind a bush, phased and pulled my clothes on. I walked back out and Edward was still in the same spot. "I want to speak with Bella."

"Leah, I don't know if that's the best idea." He said sternly, holding back a snarl probably.

"I don't really care what you think. I'm going to speak with Bella." I walked swiftly towards him, keeping a high stance. I was as tall as him, maybe a little taller, which didn't make me feel good about my femininity. His smell burned my nose and nearly brought tears to my eyes but I kept my breath steady and marched up the stairs of their deck. I swung wide around him, always keeping my eye on him, and let myself in.

The smell only got worse and I started trembling. I don't really know what I expected their house to look like on the inside but it surprised me. It was so, white and bright. If I was a mundane I would never have guessed this house belonged to a bunch of life sucking leeches. I heard Edward snarl behind me and I turned, so I could keep an eye on him while I continued towards the sound of the only beating heart.

Correction, heart_s._ I found Bella sitting on a couch holding a cup which was probably filled with blood in her hands. Her arms had to stretch around her bloated stomach so that the cup could rest on her lap. Rosalie who had been sitting beside her stood up quickly and snarled. I narrowed my eyes at her and curled my lips.

"I'm not here for a fight leech."

"Then what are you here for?" She hissed, taking a defensive stand in front of Bella. Bella peaked around her protector with wide eyes. I heard around three more of them descend the stairs. I turned to see Jasper, Emmett, and Alice staring at me. Jasper and Emmett moved closer, tensing themselves. I then saw the doctor and Esme walk out of the kitchen. I was surrounded.

I started to feel my hands tremble. "I'm here to speak with Bella." I said quickly, trying to keep my voice from quivering like the rest of my body.

I heard Edward whisper behind me. "Jazz, Em, back off. She feels cornered." They did, but I didn't feel much better.

"What is it, Leah?" squeaked Bella. It was one thing seeing her condition in Jacob's mind but it was another seeing her up close. She was almost unrecognizable, her hair was dull and her cheek bones were sunken in. Appraising her image made me conscious of my own. I could feel my hair sticking out at weird angles and a twig was poking my scalp. My tank had once been white but was now a dingy brown and my cut offs were fraying badly, a string hung down to my knee. I dismissed this, did I really care what these low lives thought of me?

"Do you have any idea how much pain your causing Jacob?" I watched her eyes get wider and tear but I didn't give her a chance to reply. "Everything you do hurts him. Every time you smile it reminds him that he can't have you. Every time you ask him to stay he knows you're not his. Every time that demonic child hurts you he is reminded of how it was created. You hurt him daily and don't notice or care. You're just using him for your own pitiful self, to make you happy. He makes you happy but you can't see you make his life hell."

I only stopped because I felt silent vampire steps approaching me. I felt one reach for my arm but I spun around and snarled. "Don't touch me bloodsucker."

It was Edward. "You best be going dog." He snarled back. I could tell that his gentleman mask was wearing thin. His brow furrowed. "Now!"

I darted past him, giving Bella one final death glare on the way out. Once I made it out I barely stripped out of my clothes before I phased out of anger. But I had done it. I had showed Bella what she couldn't see. I know that Jacob would hate me for it but it would make things better. At least if she hurt him now, he would know that she was doing it consciously.


	30. Suprise!

**Ok maybe I lied... this might be my favorite chapter. I can't decide :D**

Chapter 30

_You did what?!_

_You heard my thoughts, Seth. I just told her like it is._ I defended. Seth had woken up and read my furious mind. We were running patrols now.

_How could you, Leah? I can't believe you said that to Bella! Jake's gonna be pissed at you!_

_I know that, but I had to get that out since he wasn't gonna say anything. _

_Haven't you ever heard of letting people fight their own battles?_

_Now that you mention it . . ._ I snorted. _Jacob wasn't even fighting, Seth. He was just letting her attack him and I couldn't just stand there and watch him waste away._

The sound of an expensive motor filled out ears. _Jacob must be back._ I thought.

_I'll go talk to him._ Seth was closest to the Cullen's house. _Edward is talking to him._

_Filling him in on what a terrible person I am no doubt_. I thought bitterly.

_Edward wouldn't do that._ Seth defended. It was sick how much he cared for those leeches. _Ya know, Leah, you might like them if you gave them a chance._

_Psh, like that will ever happen. Keep dreamin' Seth._

"Hey kid." I heard Jacob mutter through Seth's ears. He patted Seth's shoulder.

"S'all cool, I'll tell you about it later. Sorry to take off on you like that."

Seth grinned at him and Jacob's face seemed to twist.

"Hey, tell your sister to back off now, okay? Enough."

Seth nodded his huge wolf head. _You hear that, Leeeeaaaahhhhhh?_

_Yes I can hear, Setttthhhh._ I thought, spitting out the last to constantans like he had. _He's not as mad as you thought he would be. _I boasted.

_Yeah well just wait till he gets here._

But he didn't come back. It was around midnight that we really started to worry. _He probably just crashed. _Seth thought, calming himself.

_We have to go check on him._ I couldn't hide the frantic edge to my thoughts. What if Edward had been so mad about what had happened with me that he had attacked Jacob. What if he was lying unconscious in their basement, strapped to a gurney made of titanium.

_Leah…_

_I know._ I snapped. _Let's go._ I decided for him, running towards our MIA Alpha.

There were harsh yells coming from inside. My brother and I shared a nervous glance. "I ought to snap you're neck, Jacob Black!" We heard Edward yell inside. That was all we needed.

We phased and pulled our clothes on quickly then darted for the front door. I ignored the throbbing pain in my nose as we barged in. Jacob was standing against the wall in a defensive position, but his face wasn't angry. Edward and his "brothers" were opposite him, looking VERY angry. Edward barely noticed that we came in.

We both jumped in front of Jacob. I got right in the leeches face and snarled, baring my teeth. "Leah! Back off!" I heard Jacob order behind me but I didn't listen. Emmett pushed Edward aside and got in my face, towering over me. I started trembling but Jacob pushed me to the floor.

"I said BACK OFF!" He roared down at me.

I quickly jumped to my feet. "What the hell is going on, Jacob!?"

"Everyone just calm down." The doctor rushed in, putting his hands up and talking in a calm voice. "Jasper?" I felt an unwanted calm come over me and my tremors stopped. "Thank you. Now Jacob I think you're pack deserves and explanation."

"You make it sound like I failed a test or something!" Jacob yelled, but he turned and looked back at me and my brother. "I imprinted on Renesmee."

I felt my jaw drop. "What?" Seth whispered behind me.

"Who the hell is Renesmee?" I nearly screamed.

"Ren…"

"Renesmee is my daughter." Edward said barging in.

He imprinted on the mutant devil child!?


	31. Second

**Thanks for all the comments! You have no idea how much those mean to me, I hope you enjoy the next chapters!**

Chapter 31

"Leah, Seth, outside." Jacob ordered, pointing towards the door.

Seth and I turned and walked out but not without a departing snarl at the hovering new daddy. He met my snarl with a glare that could melt ice.

"Is Bella ok?" Seth asked worriedly once we reached the front lawn. I still can't believe I'm related to him.

"The venom is pumping through Bella's veins as we speak. That's what I needed to talk to you two about."

"Do you think Sam is planning an attack?" I asked. I'm sure the leeches were probably distracted but Sam would still be out numbered. "Wait, hold the phone, you imprinted on the mutant?"

Jacob's muscles clenched and he snarled at me. "Don't you dare call her that, ever, or I'll snap your neck, Leah."

"Ha like you could catch me," I laughed but I saw the fury in his face. "I'm sorry Jake, I promise." Holding up two fingers in a scout's honor position.

"As far as we know, Sam doesn't know about Renesmee yet. Which means he doesn't know about Bella. But he needs to be told what's happening." Jacob's muscles were uncoiling as he mentioned Renesmee.

"Ok then, let's go." I said simply. I don't know why this was such a major discussion.

"I can't go. I mean I physically can't." Jacob spoke. "I can't bring myself to leave Renesmee."

"Jake you're our Alpha. Are we supposed to govern ourselves now?" Seth asked.

"That's why I'm appointing Leah as my second. When I'm with Renesmee she's the alpha, Seth."

"What!!" Seth's jaw dropped. "I thought I was you're second!"

"That was only because you joined me first. Sorry Seth but Leah's my second now."

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at Seth. "Ok, so you want me to go and tell the other pack about you and Renesmee." I concluded.

"Yes." He agreed. "But the treaty isn't broken. I gave Edward permission, as Ephriam Black's line, to bite Bella. Bella wasn't a victim, I see that now." The pain he used to have in his eyes for Bella had seemed to disappear. It wasn't like he was talking about a lost lover, but a hurting friend. His heart was changing.

I swallowed a rising lump in my throat. "Kay. Let's move, Seth."

"Gosh, Leah. You've been a second for all of one minute and you're already bossing me around." Seth grumbled.

"I've been bossing you around since you were born, Seth. Get over it."

"Quit the sibling stuff you guys." Jacob growled, heading quickly back into the house. "Good luck." He called back.

Seth and I phased then started running towards the border. Seth was ticked about moving down in ranks and was hurt that Jacob didn't think high enough of him to make him in charge. _Seth, I'm the older more responsible one. No offence but you're just a kid to us. Jacob didn't do it because he likes me better. Hell if he choose everything by our personalities I'd be back in Sam's pack._

Seth didn't respond but I could see that he was warming up to the idea. _I promise not to boss you around toooooo much._ I laughed, grinning a wolfy smile.

Seth laughed also. The night was still and all we could hear was our unlabored breathing and our pad's rustling fallen leaves. It was like the whole wood knew that a demon child had been born. _You're gonna have to stop calling Renesmee that or Jacob will kill you. Don't diss another wolf's imprint._ Seth thought, stating our unwritten code.

We were reaching the border and I could smell the other pack's trails. _I don't think we should cross the border. There are two of us and seven of them. Howl for them as I phase, and don't look!_

_Don't worry I'm not that interested in seeing my sister naked. I already have remember, grandma made us take a bath together when I was 3._ He laughed.

_Bring that up again and you'll be missing a limb._ I growled. I stepped off to the side and phased, quickly pulling my clothes on in rehearsed steps as Seth let out a deafening howl.

I stepped out from the bushes and already heard the pounding of paws galloping towards us. I stood beside Seth, feeling suddenly conscious of my image. I pulled the twig out of my hair and attempted to smooth out the snarls. Seth poked me in the shoulder, giving me a sympathetic glare. I half smiled at him and patted his head.

The other pack pulled up in front of us, Sam at point with Jared and Paul flanking him. "Hello." I greeted, taking a small step forward.

Sam looked from me to Seth then at Jared. Jared nodded and I watched as Sam's form morphed until he was human again. I averted my eyes for a second so he could pull his pants on.

"What is it Leah? Where is Jacob?"

I turned back to him. "Bella gave birth this afternoon to a bouncing baby girl."

A rumble of snarls and mutters rippled through the other pack. Sam slightly lifted a hand to shush them. "Is the treaty broken or is Bella dead?"

"Bella is a couple hours into her transformation but the treaty isn't broken. Jacob gave them permission."

Another uncial snarl sounded from them, Sam's face contorted. "What gives Jacob that right?"

"He is Ephriam Black's grandson, he has every right. He should be you're alpha, Sam." I replied flatly.

Sam's eyes narrowed at my remarks. "What is the infant? Does it pose a danger to us?"

"It doesn't hold any danger." I said without really knowing the answer. "I'm also happy to announce that Jacob imprinted on the thing, Renesmee."

Sounds erupted from the opposite wolves but I couldn't tell if they were surprised, angry, or excited. "Jacob what?" Sam breathed.

"That's why he's not here. He couldn't leave her side." I tried to not let venom drip from my words.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that changes a lot of things. No harm can be done to another wolf's imprint. Thank you, Leah. Is that all?"

I nodded. "I'm sure we will meet with you again soon to give you an update. And tell Billy and Sue hello from us will you?" I added as a side note. I tried not to think of how much I missed my mother.

Sam nodded. "I will." He turned back to his pack and I darted behind a bush to strip and phase.

_Did I do ok, Seth?_

_Perfecto._ He laughed. _Really, you did great. I couldn't have done better._

_Thanks,_ I laughed with him. _I guess we should head back to lover boy now._


	32. New Bella

Chapter 32

_What!?_

_You heard me, Leah._ Jacob sighed.

_It was more of an exclamation than a question, Jacob. How can you be so stupid! She'll kill you!_ This was my reaction to when Jacob told me he was the "new Bella's" test subject. She would have to be able to restrain from killing him before she could see her "child."

As I paced the forest line behind a human Jacob I began to wonder why I didn't put up more of a fight. _It'll be fine, Leah. Jacob can handle himself, and we're here if he needs us._

_One bite can end his life, Seth._ I snapped in my thoughts. Seth's emotions were the complete opposite of mine. He was lying calmly on his side on a bed of ferns, his head and limbs sprawled out. His side rose and fell with content pants. I on the other hand had my fur on edge and was wearing a trench in the forest floor with my pacing. Seth raised his head.

_Calm down, Leah._ He sighed and snorted. Jacob turned around to look at us. I paused from my pacing to let out a snarl, declaring my disapproval.

Jacob smiled. "I'm touched that you care so much for me." I snapped my jaws in return.

A sound from the other side of the forest made us all alert. It was a high ringing laugh that was unfamiliar to me. "Show time." Jake spoke.

Seth rose sleepily to his feet and shook his fur out. He took his spot in the 3rd's position still in the cover of the forest. Our ears were pricked to Bella's new voice.

She was standing on the banks of the river, frozen, with her eyes locked on Jacob. Edward grabbed her arms and whispered in her ear. "Don't breathe."

I clamped my jaws shut so I wouldn't growl. Jacob wasn't tense at all, he was standing loosely with a goofy grin on his face.

"Carefully, Jacob." Edward warned. I echoed his warning with a low snarl of my own. "Maybe this isn't the best way –"

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" Jacob interrupted. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

_Not if she bites you idiot._ I thought in response to Jacob's dumb statement. Vampire venom was poison to us.

Bella looked like the epitome of confusion. Her face was contorted and she looked nervously from Jacob to Edward. Her new body made her stunning except for the blood red eyes which seemed to drill holes in whatever she looked at. Her hair was tangled and had a hint of red, probably blood, and she was wearing Edward's shirt. I don't even want to know why she was wearing it.

"It's your neck I guess." Edward said with hostility. I let out a loud growl.

_Leah, shhh._

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show." Jacob laughed without any hesitation. How casual he was with the newborn leech.

_It's Bella, Leah. She won't hurt him._

_It's Bella, Seth. She's hurt him before! Or have you forgotten the hell she put him through? What's gonna stop her from hurting him again?_ I snapped.

"Watch yourself, mongrel." Edward growled.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" She replied stiffly, trying at some humor.

"Super-creepy." Jacob replied with a laugh. "But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee – thanks for the amazing compliment."

"You know what I mean." Jacob said with a sarcastic tone. "You still look like you – sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as . . . you are Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here. Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" Bella didn't know. I took a shaky breath, I can only imagine her reaction in her new uncontrollable body.

"Thanks," Jacob spoke, directed at Edward. "I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants."

"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off." Edward replied smugly.

Jacob laughed.

"What's going on?" Bella complained. "Are you two keeping secrets from me?"

"I'll explain later." Jacob informed. "First, let's get this show on the road." Jacob took a confident step forward and I let out a worried whine. My feet moved without me telling them to and followed after him out of the cover of the trees. Seth followed after me. "Cool it guys, stay out of this."

We ignored him and he dismissed this.

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst." I let out a breathy huff of aggravation.

Bella just stood there, her eyes wide. Her chest was stiff and I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"I'm getting older here, Bella." Jacob teased. "Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

She leaned back a bit towards Edward. "Hold onto me." She whispered.

I saw her chest rise as shook took a shaky breath. Her nose wrinkled but she didn't put a strain on the hands that were holding her back. She actually relaxed a bit and took another breath. "Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

It was going to be fine. The others laughed and Seth moved closer to join his buddies while I retreated back into the woods. I sat down and slowed my labored pants. The first step was over. Now he just had to tell her he imprinted on her 3 day old daughter.


	33. SonInLaw?

**Some of you have expressed your excitement for this chapter, I hope it stands up to your expectations. I'm not too sure about it. **

Chapter 33

"Seth go wait with your sister, I'll be back in a minute." Jacob said, patting him on his furry head. Seth let out a whine and nudged Jacob's shoulder. "If a fight breaks out I'll bring it outside. Just go back and calm down your sister." Jacob laughed and glanced in my direction. I let out a low growl I knew he could hear.

Seth returned to me and plopped back down on his fern bed. _I told you everything would be ok. _Seth taunted.

I envied his naturally relaxed disposition as I watched him roll over on his side like before. _It's not over yet, Seth. Bella still has to find out Jacob imprinted_. I turned my head back towards the Cullen's house and watched Jacob disappear behind their door. We could hear muffled voices from inside but the sounds were basically calm.

_Five bucks says she doesn't care at all. _Seth bet.

_Are you really that stupid? I don't want your money, Seth_. And I used to think he was smart.

_I really think she won't care at all!_ He defended, lifting his sandy colored head, flapping his tail contently.

I snorted. _We'll just wait and see._ He concluded.

I sat down next to him and twitched my tail impatiently. I kept my eyes and ears locked on the Cullen Mansion, hoping to hear some sign of disturbance. The tones from inside were calm but they started to get louder and a little aggravated. _Seth listen._ I nudged him with my nose.

The loud voices got quiet for a moment. _Leah . . ._

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!" We heard Bella shriek. We both jumped to our feet and took a couple steps forward.

Jacob then emerged in the open doorway, backing out with his hands up. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine."

_Still think she'll take it well, Seth?_ I asked, irritated, taking steps forward.

He didn't reply. _This doesn't look good._ He trotted a couple steps so that he was in front of me.

"I can share!" Jacob pleaded.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?" She was advancing quickly. Jacob kept backing up, practically running.

"It was involuntary!" He defended.

We were at his sides now and I saw Bella take her eyes of Jacob to look at both of us. I snapped at her in warning. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled back at me. Wow, timid little Bella just snarled at me.

_She's not so defenseless any more._ Seth put in.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jake half turned to me. "Leah, back off." He ordered, but I ignored him. I brought my lips tight on my muzzle exposing my fangs.

"Why should I listen?" She hissed at him.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So . . . now we are. It's what you wanted."

_Wrong thing to say, Jake._ I thought, appraising Bella's reaction.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law!"_ She screeched, her voice raising two octaves so that it actually hurt my sensitive ears.

I heard the Cullens discussing behind her but I wasn't listening, I was focused on Bella.

"No!" Jacob quickly defended. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" She yelled back at him.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy – is that so bad? So different from what you want?" Jacob was shouting now too.

"You're going to stay away from her," She hissed.

"I can't do that!"

Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and she looked like she could spit fire. "Try, starting now."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?" She didn't reply, only glared back at him with her fire red eyes. "That was her, from the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

She seemed to be calming down a bit and it looked like this argument would end without any injuries. "Run away while you still can." She seethed.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too."

She statue like body froze and I heard her breathing stop. "What . . . did you call her?"

Jacob took another step back towards us. "Well, that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and –"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Lock Ness Monster?" She screamed, jumping for his throat. I darted to defend Jake but Seth beat me there. I watched in horror as Bella wrapped her arms around Seth and squeezed, letting out a booming crack. This crack sounded painfully familiar and it brought me back to a dark time in my life, back to the meadow where my stupidity nearly killed Jacob. Along with the sound came an unbearable agony that racked through my body, nearly paralyzing me.

Bella gasped and dropped Seth as he let out a small yelp. "Seth I . . ."

Seth phased back to his human form and Carlisle and Edward rushed in. Edward grabbed Bella's shoulders and Carlisle attended my brother. "Bella it's fine." Edward cooed, soothingly.

Fine!? I jumped at Bella, letting out a ferocious snarl. Edward pulled Bella behind him and growled back and I felt Jacob smack me in the side of the head with the back of his hand. "Leah! Cool it!"

I bared my teeth and growled back at him. "I'm fine, Leah." I heard Seth speak hoarsely. He winced as Carlisle lifted him up and carried him back into the house.

"I'll take care of your brother, Leah. Don't worry." The doctor said as he left us.

The others followed him back into the house and I was alone.


	34. Waiting

**Thanks everyone for the comments! I can't say that enough! Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I tried but I couldn't really make it longer :/ - well enjoy!**

Chapter 34

I wanted to be inside with Seth, but my anxiety wouldn't let me calm down enough to phase back. So I paced back in forth at the river's edge, panting and worrying. Jacob and Rosalie were on the porch with Renesmee talking in hushed tones. Every once in a while I would feel Jacob's eyes on me but I wouldn't look at him. I kept my eyes on the window where I could see the faint shadows of those leeches doctoring my brother.

For Seth's sake, there was probably no one else Seth would want working on him than Carlisle. He had, what, thousands of years of experience. But his absurd and revolting dietary customs didn't really sit well with me.

Why was this all happening? I paused a moment in my pacing as I caught Bella's gaze, I lifted my lips slightly baring my teeth. She looked away and I continued my pacing. The only reason I put myself through this hell was for Seth's safety and now he was injured in the vampire's lair. Why hadn't I been faster? Why hadn't Edward or another leech been closer? Why was Jacob so stupid?

I glanced in Jacob's direction, he was holding Renesmee in his arms and he pulled her back when Rosalie reached out to take her from him. She held a bottle in her hand, I could almost hear the thick sloshing of the blood inside. Their pointless bickering was aggravating.

Why was a blaming all this on everyone else but Bella? She was the real culprit here. After all we did for her she turned around and almost killed my brother in an act of thanks. And I bet you anything Seth isn't holding it against her. She better learn to control her temper quick or I'll control it for her. I paused again to stare daggers into the back of Bella's head, who was obviously trying to ignore my gaze.

I heard faint snoring from inside and I suspected Seth had fallen asleep since he was the only one inside that could sleep. My pacing slowed a bit, relaxing slightly. I wish I could be so calm in the presence of my enemies. Jacob and Seth treated them like they were human beings but I couldn't get pass the whole blood thing, even if they did only drink animal blood.

The sound of sloshing pulled my direction towards the deck. Jacob had won the argument and held Rensemee in his arms while she sucked on her bottle of blood. If there had been any food in my stomach I might have thrown up.

When Renesmee finished Jacob and Rosalie went inside and I saw a flutter of movement from everyone. Must be time to measure the monster. I sat down and waited, evidently Seth wasn't in that much trouble or they would be more focused on him, right? Well they considered him their "friend" just like Seth thought they were his friends. I even heard him comparing them to almost family in his thoughts. I chuckled a bit at remembering the beating I gave him for putting those leeches as high on the totem pole as me.

All of a sudden Jasper burst out the front door with a very agitated look on his face. I quickly got up and moved out of his way. He jumped the river without even acknowledging me, which I preferred. I stared after him, wondering what had pissed him off.

Inside everyone was settling down and I started to settle down myself. I wandered back towards the woods and found the bed that Seth had laid on earlier. I slumped down and could easily see the window that I had stared at Bella through earlier. As I lay there I felt unwanted sleep creep up on me and pull me away from reality.


	35. Couple Screws Loose

Chapter 35

I awoke to the front door opening and two pairs of silent feet cladding down the steps. Jacob and Seth reached the tree line and I stood up, wagging my tail in greeting. Seth patted me on the head, "Sorry 'bout that, Leah." I turned my nose as they phase.

_What's up, Jacob?_ Seth asked. I saw in Seth's mind Jacob's worried human face and watched how he quickly jumped to his feet and pulled Seth out the door.

_Rose and Emmett were talking about how they were going to leave, and I can't let them leave without her talking to Charlie._

_Haven't they been talking on the phone? _I wondered.

_Yeah but I want her to see him._ I saw the thoughts behind his words. He was hoping that seeing Charlie would make Bella want to stay, meaning Renesmee would stay. I sighed.

_Don't you think_ _they should choose when Bella is strong enough to see Charlie? I mean, she's only like 3 days old, she can't be strong enough to be near humans can she?_

_She seems to be doing fine with Renesmee. And the doctor said this was like her gift, amazing self control. Run patrols while I'm gone, I'll be back soon_. He turned on a dime and took off towards Forks.

Seth and I took off, running in opposite directions around the perimeter. Seth was very worried, he didn't have as much confidence in Bella as Jacob did. Well, what Jacob had wasn't really confidence, it was more of his imprint taking over his life. Jacob growled at me.

After a while Jacob reached the Swan residence and phased back. _I really hope this works out ok. _Seth worried out loud. _Charlie's strong but I don't know if this is the best idea._

_Jacob doesn't have his head on straight._ I agreed. _But I guess all we can do is see how this plays out. I'm sure the Cullens won't be all that happy 'bout this._

And then Jacob phased back and we watched Charlie's reaction through his mind. _Jacob! I can't believe you phased in front of him! _Seth yelled in his mind.

_It was the best way to convince him._ Jacob's mind blinked out and we were left in a quiet shock.

_You're right. Jake's got a couple screws loose._

_I told ya._

Jacob phased again. _Ok, he's following me._

_We'll meet you at the Cullen's house Jacob. We're not making the same mistake as last time, we're coming in with you._ I thought, turning towards the Cullens.

_I'll be fine, I'm sure their reaction won't be that bad._

_We can't take any chances, Jake. _Seth agreed with me.

Seth and I pulled into the Cullen's yard just as it started to rain. The water fell down in bucket's soaking us to the core. Seth shook out his fur, giving him a drowned rat look. _You don't look that hot either, sister. _Seth laughed. I bared my teeth at him.

_Knock it off guys or I'll make you stay outside._ Jacob ordered once he pulled in.

_Psh, you wouldn't do that._ I taunted.

_Try me._ But Jacob phased to his human form and pulled his shorts on. Seth and I did the same and followed him across the yard. Jacob seemed to skip up the stairs and walked right in the door without knocking. Seth and I were more timid, and followed with caution. The stress in the room seemed like a hazy cloud surrounding us.

"Hey guys." Jacob greeted, like nothing was up.

It was completely silent, Seth and I took our positions on Jacob's flanks.

"Rose." Bella reached out and Rosalie put Renesmee in her hands. I'm guessing Renesmee was there to keep Bella from doing something rash.

"Charlie'll be here soon." Jake said casually. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume way too much." She hissed. "What. Have. You. Done?"

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving across country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

"Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

Jacob snorted and they continued to argue. All the while Seth and I stood there dripping and shaking at the strained atmosphere. I watched them bicker back and forth. Bella and the other leeches were extremely upset but that goofy smile never left Jacob's face. It was so different seeing him happy like that instead of sad and wasting away. I wondered if that's what I looked like. I shifted my feet. If I imprinted would I change like Jacob had, I would be happy? Stupid, Leah. When are you gonna learn the world is out to get you.

The mind reader Alice came in through the door behind us. She turned and pointed at each of us. "You, you and you. If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to see. Bella, you'd better give him the baby, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway."

Bella's face sank. "Take her." She whispered and Jacob took her reverently. The whole atmosphere had changed and it was too much for me to bear.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked Jacob.

"Of course." Jacob replied, it was my idea to come in here anyways. I gave Seth a departing glance and hurried for the door.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path." I heard Alice say as I rushed for the door but I didn't acknowledge her. As soon as I reached the tree line is stripped and let myself go. I ran to calm down. I needed to get better control of this. I wanted to stop as soon as I can and I wasn't sure how long I'd have to stay human. I'd have to practice I guess. I shuddered at the thought but kept running.


	36. Stick in the Mud

Chapter 36

Bella didn't kill Charlie that day, luckily. Since then I'd accompanied Jacob several times to the Cullen's house. Running patrols wasn't really a necessity anymore so we had some extra time. I didn't like being there and all the Cullens were openly aware of this but I kept returning. I needed practice in my human form.

That's where I was when mom showed up. I was sitting on the floor next to Jacob's chair when I smelled her. I looked over at Seth and he was looking at me with wide eyes. "Mom?" I whispered.

"She decided to come with Charlie today." Edward spoke. Seth and I jumped up and ran to the door. They were just getting out of the car when we nearly tackled her.

"What the hell are you doing here mom?" I asked as Seth gave her a hug.

"Leah! Watch your language. I'm aloud to come here, I wanted to give Charlie some company." Her eyes pleaded for me to understand. I didn't argue with her anymore.

I walked next to her, hovering while she walked into the house. Her posture was stiff and she was obviously extremely nervous. Hopefully she'll realize how stupid she was to come here and never come back. But she didn't, she sat down on the couch with Charlie and chatted with the Cullens casually. I returned to my spot and sat down but never took my eyes off of her face, only occasionally to look at Seth.

Seth was ecstatic. That's how I should have been I guess, I hadn't seen my mom in forever but under these circumstances it was extremely hard to be happy.

Mom's face never lost the worried tone although she would smile and laugh along with them like they were humans. Whenever Charlie would get worried and look at her she would smile pleasantly and glance at both of us. One time she rested her hand on top of his.

My blood boiled. What was she doing?! She was dad's wife! Sure dad was dead but didn't she love him still? Instead of letting my anger get the best of me I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths, staring daggers at that hand that rested on top of Charlie's.

Besides me, mom and Charlie everyone was perfectly calm. I glanced up at Jacob who held Renesmee on his lap. Only a couple months ago he would have given anything to kill these leeches and now here he was, voluntarily sitting and laughing with them. I silently wished that I could be that calm here, but it seemed impossible, knowing what they are and what they do. Edward looked over at me and cocked a half smile. I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth slightly. Stupid mind reader _Stay out of my head. _I thought.

He looked away but continued to smile.

Mom and Charlie stayed about an hour and Seth and I went out side with them. Seth said good bye and hugged my mom again but I only nodded to her. She looked at me with a worried expression. I had always been a daddy's girl, I never was really close to my mother.

After they pulled away I said to Seth, "I need to run, do you want to come with?"

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Yeah, I'll come with, Leah."

So we phased and took off. Seth was fighting hard to keep up with me so I slowed down. I wanted to run with him. He wasn't very surprised at the annoyed thoughts running through my head. _I think mom and Charlie are just friends, Leah._

_I can't help but worry, Seth._

We were silent but the running helped me. Seth's thoughts were calm and I was able to relax. I listened to the sounds of the wood, the birds and squirrels chattering above us and the river running swiftly. But then I heard something off. Seth heard it too.

_It sounds like footsteps._ he thought. We paused to listen, and sure enough we could hear two sets of heavy foot falls running towards us. _Should we howl?_ Seth asked.

_Let's wait, there's only two.._ I thought back, still worried though.

Off in the distance a chocolate colored and a grey with black spots colored wolves appeared, weaving through the trees towards us. _Its Quil and Embry._ Seth thought.

_Leah! Seth!_ Two sets of thoughts we hadn't heard in months rang in our heads.

_Quil? Embry? Is that you? What are you doing here? Seth_ and I thought together.

_We're switching packs, of course._ Quil thought.

_We couldn't take it anymore._ Embry agreed. _Where's Jake?_

_He's with Renesmee._ I thought, showing my authority over Seth and ultimately over them also. They lowered their heads a bit. _C'mon._

And so we all took off. It was so off, running with Quil and Embry. They had been the 'enemies' for so long. But I was the only one who was uncomfortable with this, Seth was overjoyed.

Jacob nearly started crying and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jacob and mine relationship had been growing stronger but he didn't need me anymore, he had his old buddies back. I didn't like the add, I liked the pack small. This felt way to much like the old pack. But I guess I'm just a stick in the mud.


	37. Danger Incoming

**Again, thanks for the comments! I'm so excited; you guys are almost caught up to where I am. Only a couple more chapters, you finish breaking dawn in the chapters I'm posting today! All the next chapters I will post after today I came up with on my own. Can't wait to hear what you guys say! Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 37

_I'll race ya, Seth._ I laughed, prancing alongside my little brother. I was in a good mood, Quil and Embry were asleep.

_Leah. . ._ Seth complained.

_Oh, c'mon, I'll ease up!_ I promised.

_We both know who will win._ But he let out a barking laugh and took off, gaining a head start.

I bolted after him, relishing the freedom I felt when I ran. Well it wasn't much of a work out, I caught Seth in a few strides, eased up, and still over took him.

Then we felt Jacob phase. He was hunting with Renesmee. I watched with his eyes as she took down a buck that was clearly bigger than his. _Beaten by a 3 month old, eh?_ I laughed, Seth joined in.

Jacob was laughing but when he turned to Bella his whole emotion changed, he started growling. _What is it, Jake?_ Seth asked, stiffening.

_I don't know but Bella is worried, you guys get over here._ We took off, only too eager to earn our keep. Seth and I had been fighting to remain above Quil and Embry in the pecking order. Jacob didn't comment on this.

Seth and I pulled in just as Carlisle and Edward did. Bella spoke quickly to them, ignoring us. "She was up on that ridge." She said, pointing to a cliff in the distance.

_I think she saw a vampire she knew._ Jacob informed us.

"Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked . . . really upset. She growled at me."

Edward snarled. "What?"

Carlisle put a hand on his arm. "She's grieving. I'll go after her."

"I'm coming with you." Edward insisted, and they took off in the direction of the cliff.

Jacob poked Bella, he was worried and wanted Renesmee out of danger. Bella nodded and we raced towards home, Seth and I flanking on either side.

***********

Days passed and they were unable to find the vampire they saw on the cliff. I dismissed it but couldn't help but wonder if something bad was going to happen. Jacob left us a couple nights later to go see Renesmee, like he always does. But he came back in a hurry.

_We have to go talk to Sam's pack._ He spoke quickly. His thoughts were frantic and I could barely make out what was going on. But we all caught that something was coming.

_Calm down, Jake. What's going on? Who's coming here?_ I asked a little impatiently.

_The Volturi._ He replied simply but his thoughts wove together the tail for us. Evidently the leech on the cliff mistook Renesmee for an immortal child – a child that was turned into a vampire. They're illegal evidently in the vampire world and now the leaders were coming to assassinate the entire Cullen coven including Renesmee. _We can't let that happen to her. We need to join forces with Sam's pack._ I had never seen Jacob's mind so frantic.

We ran in a stunned silence. Once we reached the border Jacob howled and the other pack joined us quickly. Jacob was about to phase back to human form when he paused. _Guys I can hear Sam._

_What?_ We chorused.

_I can talk to Sam._ He said simply. _Sam we have trouble._

There was a pause while Sam replied. _You're included in this. The Volturi are coming because they think Renesmee is an immortal child. They are coming to kill all the Cullens. We have to fight them or at least make an appearance to maybe scare them away._

Another pause. _It's the ancients, all the guards, and even their wives. Evidently the wives never leave the castle. I'm not sure how much that is in total but enough to make the Cullens terrified._

Pause. _I'll be way to busy at the house to handle newborns, and I'm sure there will be a couple. You'll have to take them._

During this pause Sam shifted his feet and looked nervous. _Thank you so much, Sam. I knew I could count on you. You wouldn't want to miss out on slaying a couple leeches._

Jacob shrugged at Sam's reply. _I have to get back to the house, we'll keep in touch_. Jacob turned and we all followed after him, leaving Sam's pack standing stunned in the moonlight.


	38. Wreckless abandonment anyone?

Chapter 38

I was running the circle at the spot closest to the Cullen house when I heard heavy feet clomping down the stairs. _That must be Jake._ Seth thought, listening through me.

He phased in shortly after. _We have to go talk to Sam._ At the mention of Sam thoughts popped in his head of the night before. Alice and Jasper had run away last night and even though it was technically abandonment Jacob didn't call it that.

_I am in no mood to listen to your pessimism, Leah. Either shut-it or leave._ Jake had been in short supply lately, all the worry and stress was messing with his emotions. I decided the best thing to do was stay quiet.

_If I'm aloud to ask, why are we talking to Sam?_ I questioned.

_The Cullens are inviting some of their friends to come and act as witnesses to the fact that Nessie isn't an immortal child. We have to tell Sam that there will be some new vamps in the woods soon._ We all joined together about 3 miles from the border and Jacob let out a long howl. Sam and his pack were just getting there once we reached the border.

Jacob paused before saying anything, Sam must have been talking. He repeated what he had said to us about the new vamps and Sam's tail twitched with annoyance. There was a long pause while Sam replied. I watched Jacob's mind and wheels were starting to turn in his head, he was contemplating something. _I'll have to talk to them about it._ I immediately saw the 'them' was meaning _us_ and not the Cullens.

_Talk to us about what, Jake?_ Embry asked.

_Sam says it would be better if we joined together for the next month to prepare._

I let out a menacing snarl and was joined by the others. _I'll never go back to Sam's pack. _I growled.

_Leah, it's only for a short time._

_But you won't be coming with us._ Seth stated.

_I can't leave Nessie._ He defended.

_So you're abandoning us!_ I was losing my temper.

_I'm not abandoning you! Might I state that this isn't supposed to even be a pack. It was supposed to be just me going off on my own but you all followed me so now you're under my rule. This is really what is best for the pack. I won't have time to prepare with you guys like I should. Sam will get you ready._

_I'd rather be unprepared and die then go to Sam's pack._ I snarled. The other's minds agreed with me.

Jacob was getting mad and upset. He was debating something deep in his mind. Before I could dig it out he spoke in a tone I'd never heard. _You WILL go to Sam's pack until after this is all over. After this is over you can do whatever the hell you want. But for now you ARE part of Sam's pack. _Alpha and regret dripped from every word. The words pressed down on us and we were forced into submission. When we got up, we couldn't hear Jacob anymore.

_Welcome back._ Sam said pleasantly.

I rumbled a long snarl._ I will follow you Sam because those are my orders and I am loyal to my pack. This is not my pack, I don't know if I can speak for the rest but as soon as all this crap is over we are out of here._ I looked to my sides and the others nodded in agreement. I half noticed that I was standing at point.

Sam's brow furrowed. _For now, this is your pack and I expect your devotion._

_We will be devoted out of loyalty to_ our _pack. Get it straight, Sam._

Sam consented but was pissed at my lack of respect. _Fine._

He was about to say more when a new voice joined us. _What's going on?!_ We all sighed. A newborn.

_Let's go._ Sam thought, looking me in the eye. I bared my teeth in response but followed after him. We ran behind his back and I noticed again that I was in point with the others flanking on either side.

_Until Jake comes back, Leah, you're our Alpha._ Seth thought, a little smug at his upgrade to second. I smiled a bit but hated the circumstances that led to this.


	39. The Volturi

Chapter 39

I didn't think time could move so slowly. Our training was rigorous but the mental torment we went through seemed to be worse. We hated being back in Sam's pack and he seemed to favor his pack anyways. If we weren't ordered to be there we wouldn't have stayed the whole month.

But still, we felt a brotherly love for each other, like we did before the split. The run to the clearing where the battle would be was one of the hardest things I had to do in a long time. We all knew that if there was a fight there would be deaths, and we all wondered whose thoughts would leave us forever.

And so we stood, in a half circle, behind the group of gathered vampires, waiting for the Volturi. Jacob stood next to me for a long while but we couldn't hear him. I wanted so badly to be in his mind, to be able to share his thoughts and his emotions. Over the months I had been his second I had grown to love him like a second brother. But Jake wasn't able to stay with us long and he soon joined the vamps to stand next to Renesmee.

Seth stood on the other side of me, solemn. Out of everyone we worried the most for each other. Our minds seemed to block everyone else's out as we reminisced our childhood. Every time a memory of dad would pop up we would wince together and share the other's grief.

I smelled them before I saw them. The strong scent of unfamiliar leeches floated on the wind, tainting it. Their images soon followed. They walked in unison towards us, showing no emotion. We had no idea what their plans were. The wolves were far enough back that they probably couldn't see us. Their walk was slow and unhurried. It was like a nightmare, you just wanted it to stop but no matter what you couldn't wake up. There were thirty-two of them and about 40 behind them in an unorganized cluster. _Witnesses. _Sam thought.

They stopped about 100 yards from the front lines of our group. For a second no one did anything and the only thing I could here were the thumping of our hearts and our heavy anxious panting. _Lets move._ Sam ordered and in synchronized steps we walked into their line of view. The newborn's thoughts were panicky, our youngest was only a couple days old and our oldest newborn was only 2 weeks. They were unskilled and terrified.

Carlisle and Edward talked in hushed tones in the front of the line. "Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle stepped several steps forward so that he stood open and unprotected. He put his hands out in greeting and said. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

Friend? I nearly snorted at the word. The Volturi were silent for a second before the vampire in the middle, who I expected was Aro, stepped forward. He was trailed by a panic stricken female, probably a guard.

"Peace." He held a hand up, looking like an alien from some sci-fi movie. Then he tilted his head to the side like an amused puppy. "They seem out of place considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

The two talked back and forth, bickering. A third joined in.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one of that truly matters?" The white haired leech said, hissing in annoyance.

They started to argue again. They wouldn't let Carlisle get a word in edge wise and our case wasn't looking much better. Finally Carlisle was able to say.

"Or you could just look at her Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice! Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He snapped.

Everyone turned to look at a small female towards the back of the group. She started terrified, seemingly frozen to her spot. Another leech had to drag her forward. When she reached Caius, he slapped her. The pack flinched in unison at his cruelty. Caius questioned her and she timidly muttered responses. Finally Aro stepped forward and took her hand for a couple seconds then stepped back.

"You see, Caius?" Aro said. "It's a simple matter to get what you need."

Confusion spread through the pack. _What just happened?_ Paul asked.

_I think Aro can read minds like Edward can, but only by touching._ Sam guessed.

Aro and Carlisle discussed more until Edward was called forward. He quickly kissed Bella before walking across the field, past Carlisle. I heard a little laugh come from Bella's direction and I wondered if being a leech had sucked her brains dry. Edward stopped a couple feet from Aro and held out his hand. Aro walked forward in an almost delighted manor and grabbed Edward's hand.

Unlike when he touched the female's hand this took a long time. Minutes seemed to go by and still Aro stood, holding Edward's hand, hunched over by all of Edward's thoughts. Then he straightened.

"You see?" Edward asked smoothly.

"Yes, I see, indeed." Aro said with a hint of surprise. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly. You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected. May I meet her? I never dreamed of this existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

My eyes flickered to Jacob as Caius began to argue. I watched as my friend tensed and leaned a little closer into the hold Renesmee had on his fur.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked again, after a moment.

I heard some vampires hiss around me but Edward nodded and then answered a question we had not heard. "I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstances. We will meet in the middle."

They turned and walked towards us, Aro threw an arm on Edward's shoulder like they were best friends. _They are so weird._ Someone thought although I wasn't focused enough to pick up which newborn it was. Aro brought three of his guard with him so Bella brought Jacob and Emmett with as they walked forward across the snowy field.

"Interesting company you keep." One of the Volturi murmured.

No one responded except Jacob, who snarled.

The group in the middle of the field murmured quietly and I watched as Renesmee leaned away from Bella to touch Aro's face. Jacob flinched off to the side. After Renesmee was done Aro leaned back and murmured.

"I wonder."

"It doesn't work that way." Edward insisted.

"Just an errant thought." I couldn't help but notice Aro's eyes were focused on Jacob. I felt my fur bristle and stand on end.

_Easy._ Sam thought

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Jacob growled and the rest of us were losing our cool composer.

"They see quite attached to you, though. An you're young mate and your . . . family. Loyal." He said the last word softly. All of our hackles were on end.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

"Just an errant thought." He repeated while laughing. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

_What would never work?_ Seth asked.

"He's intrigued with the idea of . . . guard dogs." Edward replied softly.

We paused in shock for a moment but a chorus of angry snarls ripped from out throats. Just thinking of defending those lifeless bloodsucking leeches made my blood boil. _Enough!_ Sam barked, and we were silent.

"I suppose that answers that question." Aro laughed. "This lot has picked its side."

I didn't like the way he said 'this.' Edward didn't either, he leaned forward, hissing. Bella had to grab his arm.

"So much to discuss, so much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers.

Minutes passed as the Volturi conversed. I started zoning out slightly, thinking of my future when Caius' words brought me back. "The werewolves."

All of us were on attention then.

"Ah, brother . . ." Aro sighed.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius asked impatiently. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation – no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

I felt a growl building in my throat when Edward cleared his throat, loudly. "Caius, it's the middle of the day." He said almost sarcastically. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the worlds."

_What is he talking about?_ I thought. The others echoed my thoughts.

"You breed mutants here." Caius snarled. Agitation flew through the pack. _Easy._ Sam commanded.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

_What?_ We all asked simultaneously.

_Let's just listen._ Sam suggested.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts." Aro spoke."Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic – they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

This was all new to us and the pack was mute with surprise.

"They know our secret." Caius hissed.

Aro spoke quickly. "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere."

There was a long pause for a second before Caius called the traitor forward. She tried to explain herself but before any of us knew what was happening the Volturi guard were tearing her apart. All of us flinched and two of the vampires on our side, probably her coven, started wailing and rushing towards her. They had trouble containing one of them. _Steady._ Sam said smoothing out our anxiety.

After this had calmed down they spoke to our witnesses. Two vampires were questioned and both gave a testimony that Aro had probably already heard. The lengthiness of our gathering was doing nothing for my anxiety but I was guessing it was a good thing they were taking so long. After questioning three of the Volturi huddled in a small triangle.

_If this goes badly, Jacob's pack, you will focus on the trio._ Sam spoke strategy. _My pack will focus on the guard and I want the newborns to attack the smallest and the females. We want to make it out of here with as many brothers and sisters as we can. _He said plural sisters even though I was the only girl. I wrinkled my nose.

One of the leeches must have been messing with the weather. A strong breeze started to blow and then a fissure opened up in the ground. The newborns shifted their feet nervously. In front of us it seemed they were saying goodbyes and I felt a lump rise up in my throat. Jacob was looking down at Bella and Edward and I watched as a giant tear fell down his face.

_I love you, Leah._ Seth thought quietly.

I stepped closer to him and nuzzled my face in his neck. _I love you, brother._

"Before we vote," Aro spoke, drawing our attention back to him. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there will need by no violence here."

Someone in the front lines laughed.

Aro continued. "It will be a regrettable was to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

After a moment of silence Aro spoke again. "Let us vote, then."

"The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." Caius spat quickly, smiling.

The third vampire who hadn't said anything the whole time spoke with a gentle demeanor. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

'I must make the deciding vote." Aro said, amused.

Before he could say anymore Edward interrupted with a cheer. "Aro?"

"Yes, Edward? You have something further….?"

"Perhaps, first if I could clarify one point."

"Certainly." Aro replied, raising an eyebrow.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter – this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

_Where is he going with this?_ Embry thought.

"So if we could only know for sure," Edward continued. "exactly what she will become . . then there would be no need for a council at all?"

The continued to banter in circles until Edward yelled. "Why don't you join us, Alice?"

A shiver of shock and excitement floated through the vampires in front of us. All that came from us was an amused surprise. The traitor had returned. Seth growled lowly at us.

Alice came running into the clearing with Jasper and two others. One of them, unmistakably, had a beating heart. As Alice and the two new vampires, Huilen and Nahuel, explained, Nahuel is just like Renesmee – a half breed. The conclusion from their testimony clearly showed that Renesmee's future was now predictable and that she is no danger to anyone.

"Brother," Aro said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

I barely heard what was said afterwards. Internal cheers were screamed inside our heads. There would be no bloodshed today. I reached over and licked Seth's check. He scowled at me but let out a laugh.

We turned and watched as the Volturi retreated. If they had tails I had no doubt they would be tucked.


	40. It's too late

**Yay! Breaking Dawn is over! Now the real test, do I have enough skill to continue the story on my own without the books as a crutch, hmm. Lol, I really hope you guys enjoy this! Now I have a proposition for you and I want some feedback today if all possible. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for a ski trip that will last all weekend. There are 6 more chapters until you are caught up with me do you A) want me to post them all today so you have something to read all weekend? Or B) post only 3 today and post the rest when I get back? I think I might know what your answer is but I thought I'd ask :D. And please if all possible comment on each chapter so I know how you like the development of the story!**

**Thank you loyal fans, for if it wasn't for you – I'd just be a twerd with way too much time on her hands. Enjoy!**

Chapter 40

I had to leave.

Seth was strong enough to take care of himself. All danger was gone. I wanted my own life, not something formed by the pack. I wanted to live.

So I was leaving.

I signed up for courses at the community college in Port Angeles. I found an apartment and bought a used truck and found a job at a local coffee shop. After a reunion with my old pack, I phased and haven't gone back since then. I'm going straight... well maybe those aren't the best words but you know what I mean.

I placed another box in the u-hall trailer that was hitched to my truck. We rented the little thing to haul my belongings down there since my dinky truck couldn't hold them all in its bed. The sun was peeking through the clouds, giving me hope. I walked back up the steps and through my house to go pack another box in my room when I felt a shimmer, a phase.

I stepped cautiously to my room, expecting Seth or Jacob to jump out at me. "Nice try." I laughed, pushing my door open. But what I saw startled me even more. Leaning on my open window was Sam, with a stupid grin on his face.

How many countless nights had a dreamt that he would come back? How many days had I wished he would show up magically like he just did? But I wasn't relieved or even happy, I was mad. "Does Emily know you're here?" I spat.

He frowned. "No I just came to say good bye."

"Well bye." I flashed a sarcastic smile and waved slightly. I turned my back to him, pulling clothes out of my drawers.

"I also came to apologize." I heard him slither through my window. Great.

"Oh?" I turned back to face him, he was right in front of me now; I could almost feel his breath on my face.

"I've been a jerk, Leah, and I don't want you to leave with us like this." His eyes softened and he grinned a toothy smile.

"Us?" I hissed. "Sam there is no us. You abandoned me."

"Leah, I imprinted, it was involuntary."

"Once you changed you shouldn't have held out on me like that. You broke my heart, Sam." I paused taking a deep breath. "I forgive you but if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my tears. I didn't hear any retreating footsteps. "Get the hell out of my house, Sam." I whispered. "Good bye."

"Leah . . ."

"It's too late, Sam. Just go." I said softly, my voice cracking.

He left then, I heard him slide out the window. I didn't turn around until I felt the shimmer in the air. I then sat on my dresser and put my head in my hands. This is what I wanted. But why did it have to hurt so badly?

I heard the front door open, it must be Seth and Jacob. They were coming to help me move to Port Angeles – Seth as my brother and Jacob as a farewell to his second. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes before they stepped in the door, hoping my face wasn't red.

"Hey, Leah! Road trip!" Seth chanted, busting through my door. I met him with a smile.

"Thank you so much guys."

"No prob, Leah." Jacob said but then he paused, I looked up at him and he was staring at my face. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah . . . why?" I added a hint of sarcasm

"No reason." He shook his head and looked around my room. "You got this all mostly packed, need us to bring these boxes out?"

"Um, yeah that would be great." I muttered, filling my box to hide my red face. I heard the shuffle of boxes as they carried them out the door.

I finished the last box headed towards the door but was stopped by my mom. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, mom." I muttered.

"Bye honey, I'll miss you so much." She gave me a hug. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, love you." I replied, stepping out of the awkward hug. When I made it outside I found Jacob and Seth arguing.

"Leah, I called shot gun but Jake won't let me have it!" Seth whined, it looked like he might drop on the floor and throw a temper tantrum.

"What are you, three?" I snorted. "Alpha gets shot gun anyways."

"Yes!" Jacob cheered, shoving a fist in the air.

"But I can't fit in the back!" Seth whined.

"Jake's bigger than you, Seth. You think he'd fit any better? You can ride on the roof if you really want." I slammed the door of the u-hall trailer.

"Really?"

"No."

"Ha!" Jake laughed, punching Seth in the shoulder.

We all piled in, me in the driver seat and Jacob in the passenger seat with Seth sprawled out across the half part of my one and a half cab truck, grumbling all the while. Jake fiddled with the radio as I drove out of the reservation. In my rear view mirror I swore I saw a black wolf race across the road. I half smiled, _Too late to catch me now, Sam. _I was my own person now. I pressed down hard on the gas, leaving a trail of dust and my old life behind me.


	41. Road Trip!

**I had a little fun with the road trip in this chapter :D**

Chapter 41

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Jacob sang along with the radio with skills that could rival Katy Perry and dancing in his seat, rocking my tiny truck back and forth. "Taste of her cherry chap stick!"

"Out of all the stations you could stop on why this one?!" I yelled over the radio. I reached for the dial but he smacked my hand away.

"I like this song!" he defended.

Seth muttered from the back. "I believe the lyrics are, I kissed a leech and I liked it." Jacob turned around and snarled.

"Hey! No fighting in my truck!" I screeched, quickly turning down the volume and changing the station. "You have to admit, Seth's play on words is pretty hilarious." I cracked a smile and Jacob turned to snarl at me.

"She's only half vampire." He put in weakly.

"I was only joking, Jake." Seth laughed from the back.

We were silent for a while, the only sound was the purr of my motor and the soft pang of a steel guitar – the station I had switched to was country. I knew the silence wouldn't last very long and sure enough probably ten seconds later Seth whined. "Gosh, Leah, can't you make this thing go any faster? I could run faster than this hunk of junk!"

I looked at him in the rearview mirror and couldn't help laughing at his predicament. He was sprawled out across the back, his head up against one window with one of his feet sticking out the other window. "Well maybe you can't run faster but I can." I bragged, dancing around the question.

Seth let out a huff of annoyance.

"Leah's trying to get used to being human." Jacob said, he obviously was saying it as a joke. His silent laughter rocked the truck.

"I am." I defended. "And you should too Seth. You may not be going human but you [i]are[/i] going to school next semester. I doubt it would be a good idea to show up as a wolf to school."

"I can still run to school." He defended. "I'll just phase before I get there."

"And what will you tell them?" Jacob chimed in, surprisingly agreeing with me. "That you walked all the way there?"

Seth was silent. I glanced over at Jacob. He was slouched back in his seat, staring absentmindedly out the window. By the look on his face I had no doubt that was thinking of Renesmee.

Pulling into Port Angeles I was quickly able to find my apartment building. Luckily there was a small parking lot next door so I was able to pull in and park the trailer. Getting out of the truck I felt a pull towards the other side of the lot. There stood a huge Chevy 4X4 pickup. The mirrors stood far out on the sides and it was jacked a couple feet off its wheels. It was repainted a shiny metallic blue. Jake let out a low whistle.

"Nice truck." He muttered. "Looks like you have white trash neighbors." He smiled at his joke.

"Hopefully they aren't partiers." I muttered.

Seth pulled himself out from his snug enclosure and fell on the pavement with a thump and a grunt. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Alright." He cheered like a football coach. "Let's do this."

I laughed at his enthusiasm as I pulled the trailer door up and grabbed the nearest box. "Try to act human ok?" I whispered.

Jacob looked at me then put one of his three large boxes back. "This'll take forever." He sighed.

I ignored him and headed into the building. "Of all the apartments in Port Angeles you HAD to pick the one without an elevator!" Seth muttered.

"Aren't you a bucket full of sunshine?" I smiled, poking him in the side. "Besides, you'd probably complain the elevator wasn't going fast enough and that 'I could run faster than this hunk of junk.'"

As I walked down the hall of my floor I felt strangely drawn to a door that wasn't mine. I paused there, staring perplexed. "Is this it?" I heard Jacob grunt from behind me.

I shook my head, clearing it. "Um... no it's down here." They didn't question me anymore. I opened the door to my furnished apartment and looked around. The walls were an off white and furniture that looked like it belonged in a retirement home dotted the rooms.

"It smells like cat pee." Seth commented. "I hate cats."

"No dissing my apartment." I shot back, setting my box down on the floor. "And there better not be any frickin cats in here."

"I doubt they'd stay long with you here." Jacob laughed and pushed my head playfully. "Seth and I will go down and get more boxes and leave you alone in the cat mansion." The cat mansion seemed to be my apartment's new nickname, but even if it was badly out dated and smelled I love it. It was the symbol of my new future. Wow, how depressing does that sound?

I grabbed a box marked bathroom and wandered around till I found the bathroom, which didn't take long. It was small, and the tiling on the shower was neon green. "Ugg." I sighed.

I heard Jacob and Seth clomp through the door so I went out to help them with the boxes. "Well at least the neighbors are nice." Jake said, setting down his two boxes.

"Did you meet one?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah this guy asked us if we wanted any help carrying boxes. I think he's the guy that owns the white trash truck." Seth leaned up against a dingy wall.

I stared at the two and wondered what the man's first impressions on them had been. Of course they were both clad in typical werewolf attire: just pants and no shirts, even though it was December. I should have had them blend in more. Jacob was close to 7 foot and Seth was around 6'9" and they both were probably twice as wide as my neighbor with their muscles. "I hope you didn't scare him off." I scolded.

"Naw, he was a nice guy. Not too much smaller than Seth actually." Jacob commented.

"Really?" I wondered out loud. "If you bring the last load up, I'll order pizzas."

"Yes! Make mine pepperoni!" Seth cheered.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Whatever," he muttered back. They marched out the door and I searched for a phonebook. I found one, conveniently, placed under the phone. I dialed the number and put our order in.

Around 20 minutes later our three large pizzas arrived. "You having a party?" the greasy haired pizza boy asked, staring dreamily up at me. I scowled a bit.

"No we like leftovers." I shut the door in his face.

"Like there will be any left." Jacob snorted, eagerly digging into his pizza.

"Ha, the pizza boy has a crush on Leah!" Seth sang. "You should have tried for a discount."

I punched him in the shoulder with enough force to put a hole in the wall. He barely flinched and stuffed another piece in his mouth with a laugh. The rest of the night went on like this, us sitting around the living room on the 70's furniture, laughing and sharing good times. I could feel my future brightening by the second. Tomorrow would be the first step into my new life.


	42. The day time stood still

**This chapter is key, if you guys don't like this one – the rest of my story will pretty much suck. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 42

I walked into my first day of work and was greeted by the smells of varieties of coffees. The Bean was a little corner coffee shop in downtown Port Angeles and was evidently quite the place to hang out. A group of six or seven teenagers sat in the corner with tables they had pulled together. Dotted throughout the rest of the shop were people of all ages with their noses either in a book or a laptop.

"You the new girl?" A voice called out from behind the counter. I turned and was greeted by a peppy blonde haired girl who was probably my age. She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "Hi I'm Abbi, I'm the manager." She flashed a bright smile and her blonde curls bounced and she stepped forward.

I smiled, careful not to reveal my sharp teeth and shook her hand gently like a real woman should. "I'm Leah." I quickly pulled my hand away so I wouldn't scald her. Despite being the smallest in the pack I towered over her and I felt self conscious of my muscles that protruded underneath my shirt. I should have worn something baggier.

"That's great! I'm so glad you're here. So I hope you don't mind me asking but are you like an Indian or something?" She cocked her head to the side.

I flinched but continued to smile. "Yeah I'm Quileute. I'm from La Push."

She nodded, "I was just wondering," I saw her eye my short hair suspiciously. "Ok, so let me show you how to do everything!"

She never stopped smiling as she showed me around, pointing out the different machines and coffees. After she was done she turned back to me and said, "Ok, I'm sure you're gonna love it here. Now let's try you out!"

The next customer wanted a large French Vanilla Cappuccino, I was a little confused at first since for some reason the large cups weren't really larges. But I was able to figure it out and went to work mixing everything together. As I was pouring the hot milk I was bumped from behind and the liquid went all over my hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Abbi screamed and pulled the cup from my hand. "That's gonna blister, here run it under the sink."

"No I'll be fine." It was already starting to heal actually. But she insisted and she dragged me over to the sink. I tried to act like it hurt and pinched my hand hard to make it red.

"Oh what a first day, eh?" She smiled nervously as the water ran over my healed hand.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled weakly.

"This doesn't happen a lot, don't worry." She giggled and I joined in to play along.

"I think it's ok now, sorry about that." I muttered, pulling my hand from the sink.

"Oh its fine!"

The rest of the day went fine, my shift was the late shift from 5 to 10. I was wiping counters off late that night right before closing when I had a sudden urge to look out the big bay window at the front of the store. I fought it for a bit, figuring it was nothing but then I looked up . . . and time stopped.

Jogging under a street light was a tall man in sweat pants and under armor. He was looking at me but was continuing his pace. His eyes were a crystal blue and seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting. His hair was a honey blonde and fell in locks over his forehead. For a second it didn't seem like there was anyone else in the world. I couldn't imagine there being anyone else in this world than that man. How could I have ever thought I loved . . . what's his name.

But in my life, all good things come to an end. Someone somewhere hit the play button in my life and the man jogged out of sight.


	43. Kaase, My Imprint

**I've posted all the chapters I've written! Yay! From your comments it looks like you like where this is headed, I sure hope so, lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 43

At first I panicked. _I have to run after him._ I started towards the door but froze. I was at work, I couldn't just leave. Or could I? Wasn't this more important than a stupid job? That man was my future and I couldn't just let him slip away. Besides, I could get another job couldn't I?

So I threw down the rag and started for the door, but before I could reach it – _he_ walked in. For a second we just stood there staring at each other. I didn't think eyes could be so blue, they were like diamonds. He was a little sweaty from the running and his sun colored hair clung to his forehead.

"Hi." He whispered and I held back a shiver. His voice was deep and liquidy, like the sound of a mellow hum. I swear to you, I could hear a hallelujah chorus.

"Hi." I smiled without caution and he smiled back. His teeth were a sparkling white under the florescent lighting.

"Do you two know each other?" Abbi bounced up to me, smiling flirtatiously at him. I fought the urge to snap her neck.

"Uhhh…" I said dumbly, trying to think straight.

"We went to school together." He adlibbed, not taking his eyes off my face. I could melt.

"Oh, how sweet!" She shrilled. "Well, Leah your shift's about over. You could go if you want."

I couldn't take my eyes off his face, I watched his lips form my name silently. "Ok." I was able to mutter.

"C'mon, Leah. I'll walk you to your car." He said smoothly, reaching a hand out like he was going to put it around me but hesitated. I followed him willingly out the door.

My heart was beating so loudly I was positive he could hear it. But if he could he didn't respond. "So. . ." He said once we were out the door. "I know two things about you: you work at The Bean, and your name's Leah."

"And I don't know anything about you." I replied, finishing his thought.

He paused and turned to me. "Hi." He stuck his hand out, it was large and boxy. "I'm Kaase Vanderzee. That's k-a-a-s-e not c-a-s-e."

Kaase, I whispered the name in my head."Really?" I took his hand and shook it lightly, remaining a feminine grip. His hand was rough with calluses. "That's an unusual name." I commented.

"It's Dutch," He laughed. "very Dutch, along with my last name. It means Charles, it was handed down from my dad. My grandparents emigrated from the Netherlands."

"Wow," I said dumbly. "Well I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Are you Quileute?" He asked quickly. "I hope you don't mind me asking,"

Surprisingly I didn't. "Yeah, I just moved here off the reservation." I paused. "How'd you know?"

"Well, it's the closest tribe in this area." He talked with his hands, making a sweeping motion. "I wrote a report on your tribe for my senior history paper." His smile cocked to the side, showing dimples. But his smile turned to a frown and his liquid eyes softened. "Don't you have a coat? It's freezing out here."

I didn't even notice I wasn't wearing one, I could kick myself. But then I remembered I had one in my truck. "I actually left it in the truck. Um. . ." I muttered. "if I grab it, do you want to take a walk with me?"

His eyes seemed to brighten even more. "Yeah, that would be great. There's a park right down the road."

I hurried to my truck and grabbed the parka I left in the back seat. It was an old one of Seth's that didn't fit him anymore. I shrugged it on, inhaling the scent of my brother and immediately wondered what Kaase smelled like.

I turned around and walked back to him, then we started down the street. I leaned closer to him as we walked, inhaling. He smelled of sawdust and pine. "So . . ." I stuck a conversation. "what do you do for a living?" Wow, what a stupid question!

"Well I work at the saw mill." Hence the sawdust smell. I'm a modern day Nancy Drew. "It's owned by my family. It's kinda expected of me." He laughed slightly.

"Is that what you want to do?" I was automatically intrigued. Could he be different, like me? An outcast?

"Well I haven't really thought of anything else. I mean, since I was three I was always expected to grow up, learn Dutch, marry a Dutch woman, and work at the mill." His jaw set, realizing what he had said.

"So would you be considered the black sheep, hanging out with a non-Dutch woman like me?" I smiled, showing him I wasn't offended.

He stared down, which I was relieved about. At least I wasn't taller than him. He was probably six inches taller than my 6'1" height. "Well. . . yeah. You could say that." He smiled. "What about you? Don't your parents expect you to hang out with people from the reservation?"

He stumbled over the words 'hang out' I could tell that he agreed they were nowhere near describing our chemistry. "Well, my dad is dead. He died early this year of a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry." He soothed softly. Sneakily, he took my hand up in mine. A sudden shock was sent up my arm and zinged around in my body. I wondered how long it would take until my heat would make his hand sweaty.

"Oh, it's alright. My dad probably would have wanted me to stay on the rez and my mom too before he died but she's been more lenient." Since I turned into a freak, I finished in my head.

"So, is there like a 'black sheep' as you say in your tribe." He wondered, still holding my hand. "If you don't mind me asking."

I immediately thought of Jake and laughed. "Well, yeah. My friend Jacob, he's dating one of our long time enemies you could say."

"Ouch. Kinda a Romeo Juliet kinda thing?" He started swinging our arms as we walked slowly down the path. The trees in the park were dotted with white lights and I immediately missed the darkness and eerie fog of the woods.

"At first, yeah, but we got used to it. It's accepted now on both sides." I thought of Rosalie but didn't bring her up.

There was a small pond in the middle of the park that was covered with a sheet of ice. The lights danced off its glassy surface. Kaase paused here and I stopped too. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I feel like I've known you forever, like we were destined to be together." I saw him clench his jaw. "I mean. . ."

"I agree." I whispered and then let out a heavy sigh. _I need to tell him, he needs to know what I am. _"When you wrote that report about my tribe, did you research any legends?"

"Of course," he replied quickly, sounding surprised. "Why?"

"Do you remember the story of Taha Aki?" I asked softly, not wanting to continue. What if he ran away? What if he was terrified of me? I was, anyways, a freak.

"Yeah, that's the one where he turns into a wolf right?"

I flinched at the word wolf. "Yeah."

There was a long pause as I wondered if I should go on. He spoke up first, "Is there a reason you brought that up?"

I took a deep breath. "Well yeah. In the story, it says that the "wolf gene" I guess you could say is passed down from father to son. Whenever there is danger, the young men of our tribe supposedly turn into wolves like Taha Aki did." I looked up at his eyes that were focused so intently on me. "It's true."

"What?" His eyebrows arched in confusion.

"All of it's true." I took another deep breath. "Kaase. . . I'm a werewolf."

**Ok a note about Kaase's nationality. If you were wondering, yes I'm Dutch. Kaase is the name that my cousins are going to give their firstborn but they're spelling it Case. It means Charles I think. You'll learn about Dutch culture as the story progresses and any Dutch spoken in this story is through a translator website, I sadly don't speak Dutch (long story). Hope you enjoyed it!**


	44. The Revealing

Chapter 44

"What are you talking about, Leah?"

"I'm a shape shifter, Kaase. I can turn into a wolf." His eyes were wide with disbelief. I felt like he would run away at any moment. But he needs to know this and make a decision if I'm really the kind of person he wants to hang out with. I have to show him what I am. I took a deep breath. "Wait here."

I looked around to make sure we were the only ones in the park then headed for the bushes across the path. Before heading into the brambles I looked back at Kaase. He was standing there staring at me with an expression I couldn't read and I couldn't help but wonder if he would be there when I came out.

I snuck behind the bushes and stripped as quickly as I could, which was hard because I was wearing A LOT of clothes. I then let the familiar fire spread through me and transform my body into a hideous beast.

_Leah!?_ Jacob called out, he was the only one phased. He knew that I was giving this up so he probably thought I exploded somewhere. _Leah, is everything alright?_

_As far as I know, Jake_. I stepped out of the bushes.

_Then why…._ I tried not to tower over Kaase as I emerged from my hiding place. His expression didn't seem to change. I lay down so that I was lower than him, in a nonthreatening posture. _Oh…._ I ignored him.

_Please don't leave_. I whispered in my head to Kaase. I let out a small sigh.

We were silent for a second and I had never been so wound tight in my life. It was like I was waiting in a closet, listening to the ax murderer get closer and closer, never knowing if you would die when he found you. Then Kaase cleared his throat. "Leah… you're beautiful." He reached a hand out and gently ran his fingers through the fur on my neck.

I felt tears rise and spill over, I furiously blinked them away. His hand felt so good, I leaned into his touch and let out a wolfish purr.

_I'm glad you're finally happy, Leah._ Jacob thought.

_Please try to keep this from, Seth. I want to surprise him. But if you can't at least keep this from mom._

_I'll try my best, Leah._ Then he phased out.

I lay there a bit longer but after a while I got up and went and changed back to my human form. As I emerged from the brush I was still whipping tears from my face. "Thank you." I whispered.

He reached out and put his arms around me, holding me close to him. I leaned into him. "Leah, I hope you don't mind me saying this." I froze and leaned back to look at his face. His liquid eyes were dancing and he had a huge grin on his face. "That was kinda sexy."

I let out a tear-filled laugh and dug my face into his chest. "So you don't think I'm a freak?" I mumbled into him.

He took my chin and lifted it up. "Why would I think that?"

"Because that's what I am. Kaase, this is only supposed to happen to guys. I'm the only girl wolf in the history of our tribe. There's something wrong with me." I rambled.

"Well I think you're perfect." He whispered and I sighed. He took a step back from me, realizing how close we were and I felt my heart sink. "This is so weird, I've known you for what, half an hour? And I feel like I've been with you forever."

He's taken everything so well tonight should I spoil it by bringing up imprinting? Or would he take this as easily as he did everything else? "That's another wolf thing." I started. "It's called imprinting and it's kinda a supernatural love at first sight. It happens when you find the person you were meant to be with."

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "So you don't find any of this weird do you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No I really don't."

He reached out and pulled a twig from my hair. "What other things are there? Do you have any like super powers?"

I snorted. "You mean besides turning into a giant wolf?"

"Yeah/" He continued to smile.

"Well, I can't get hurt." I spotted a knife clip on his pocket and pulled it out. "Watch this." I stuck the tip of the knife to my finger, drawing blood and I heard him gasp.

"What are you doing?" he pulled the knife from my hand.

"Watch." I held my finger up for him to see and slowly the blood stopped flowing and the wound sealed up. I wiped the blood on my jeans and all that was left was a little pink scar. "That will be gone in a couple minutes."

"Wow." He thought, amazed.

"And I'm super strong." I listed.

"Really?" He mused.

I looked around for something to lift or break to prove my point and saw a large oak tree next to the pond. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over, then, as if I was plucking a leaf off the tree, broke a limb off the tree. "Really." I threw it and it landed out of sight.

"And I don't feel temperature." I went on. "I could run around naked and not get cold."

I watched him lift his eye brows at the thought of me running around naked. "What about your hand being swelteringly hot?" He lifted the hand he held.

"Yeah I run around 108." I replied. "Oh and I don't really get tired, I can run forever and still be in breath. Oh and I can run really fast."

"How fast?" he was intrigued.

"We haven't clocked it. I'm faster as a wolf but as a human I'm still probably faster than the fastest sprinter out there."

He nodded then looked off into space. "This is all just so amazing. I didn't think things like this existed." Then he paused. "Wait, are there other creatures like you?"

"Well there are about 14 other wolves if that's what you're asking. But there's only 5 including me in my pack."

"Your pack? How many packs are there?"

"Well two. My friend Jacob I mentioned earlier split off from the first pack and some of us followed him. And… there's vampires."

"Vampires?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I said earlier Jacob was dating one of our long time enemies. . . "

"He's dating a vampire?" Kaase gasped.

I wondered what he'd think of Bella. "No he's dating a half vampire."

His face twisted in a cute way. "How's that work?"

"It's a long story." I laughed. I had gotten so lost I hadn't realized how much I'd really said. "Kaase, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you all this at once."

"C'mon, Leah, I'm not weak." He laughed, but then added as a side note, "Well, weaker than you."

I stared up at him amazed. Is this all really happening? Will I wake up back in La Push stuck moping around over Sam? This all seemed to good to be true. "I keep waiting for you to run away, terrified. That's the reaction normal people would get."

He put a hand on my neck and shrugged. "Well then we can be freaks together." I froze as he slowly inched his face closer and pressed his lips to mine.


	45. Angels and Demons

Chapter 45

The snow danced around us as we walked hand in hand back to my truck. The snow clung damply to our clothes and hair but we didn't seem to notice. A nuclear bomb could have gone off and it wouldn't have fazed us.

"So," Kaase spoke once we reached my truck, breaking the silence. "Where do you live?"

"I live in the apartments on Halleck Street." I replied, "Do you want me to drive you home first?"

He laughed. "Sure, but we're heading for the same place."

I felt my jaw drop. But then I remembered that magnetic pull I had my first day here. It was unexplainable then but completely understandable now.

"I'm guessing one of those big Indians that were brining in boxes was Jacob?" He wondered.

I was suddenly extremely glad they had been on their best behavior that night. "Yeah, the other was my brother, Seth."

"And by his size I'm guessing he's a werewolf also?" He guessed, amused.

"Bingo." I chuckled. "But there's something else I have to tell you. You can't tell anyone about me or any of the pack or even about the vampires. No one is allowed to know our secret."

Kaase nodded. "Of course, that's perfectly fine." He reached up and brushed the dusting of snow off my hair. "Now I know that you don't feel cold but it really is freezing out here."

"Oh, Sorry!" I apologized quickly and unlocked the doors. He slid in, knocking the snow of his running shoes before closing the door. I started the truck and headed towards the apartments.

"Tell me about your family." I asked curious.

He laughed. "Well, there's so much to tell, we'd be here all night. Like you already know, I was named after my father. He owns the saw mill me and my brothers and some of my cousins work at. And my mom, Anna, is a 4th grade teacher at Port Angeles elementary."

"How many siblings do you have?" I wondered aloud.

"I have two brothers and two sisters ranging in ages. The youngest in our family is Eric who's a freshman in high school. I'm the oldest brother, but my two sisters are older than me and both married with children. Their names are Sarah and Deborah, my other brother is named Bill."

He laughed then and I realized I had a shocked expression. "You have a big family." I replied in awe. "I can barely handle one brother."

He chuckled. "That's not even including my extended family. It's not so bad having a big family, there's always someone there for you."

"How many children do your sisters have?" I gulped, wondering if big families were another expectant of him. Until I changed I wouldn't be able to give him any children, and I have no idea how long that would take.

"Sarah has three kids, two boys and a girl, and Deborah just had her first child last year, a little boy named Isaac." He smiled at this thought and I swallowed hard.

I parked in the lot and asked, "So is that your truck over there?" I nodded towards the shiny blue monster that Jake and Seth had deemed the "White Trash Truck."

"Yeah." He replied as we got out of the car. "You wouldn't believe how banged up that baby was when I first bought her."

The walk upstairs seemed too fast, I didn't want to leave him even if it was only for a night. We paused outside my door, "I'll see you same time same place tomorrow?" He asked with a little sourness. My expression must have been the same because he then said, "I know it seems like forever, but I work all day."

"I have classes and work all day also." I agreed unwillingly. "I'm sorry you missed out on your run today."

'It was worth it," he smiled, setting his hand on my neck and rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "Maybe tomorrow you could run with me, that is if you wanted to."

"I'd love to!" I said excitedly, I haven't been able to stretch my legs since the almost battle. "I promise to ease up on you." I giggled.

He laughed. "Thanks." He bent down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Good night." He whispered into my hair, then pulled away, blue eyes dancing.

"Night." I whispered back. He turned slowly, yet too fast, and walked back towards his room. I took one last glance at him before going through my door.

Once inside my excitement almost made me vomit. I'd been hoping to keep this from Seth a little longer but I couldn't wait any more. I rushed to the phone and dialed home, hoping that he wasn't staying out late with the pack that night. As the phone rang I slumped back on my outdated couch and sighed. My life had gone from hell to heaven in what, 24 hours? How was that even possible? In my world, reality was a demon that sought to take everyone you loved and smash them and your dreams, but it seemed some kind of angel had taken over my life and put an end to my misery. I smiled, knowing with all my heart that the angel was named Kaase.


	46. Phone Call

Chapter 46

"Hello?" the sleepy voice that answered the phone was my mom's. I sighed, I had wanted to talk to Seth not her but now I was forced into a conversation. How could I let her off without hurting her feelings?

"Hey mom, it's Leah." I muttered, trying to keep my voice cheerful.

"Leah! I'm so glad to hear from you! How is everything?" She said excitedly.

"I'm doing great mom. Um," I paused. "I actually called to talk to, Seth. Is he home?"

"Oh." My mom murmured flatly, clearly disappointed. "Yeah, he's in. Hold on."

I tapped my fingers impatiently on my knee while waiting for Seth to come to the phone. Finaly, after what seemed like forever, Seth's musky voice filled my ear. "What's up sis?"

I was overjoyed for a minute that I was the one that got to tell him, I'd have to thank Jake later. "So Jake didn't tell you?" I asked, checking.

He paused for a second. "Tell me what? Leah what's going on?"

"Is mom still there?"

"No, she went back to bed.' He said quickly, voice filling with concern. "Leah, when did you talk to Jake? What's wrong?"

I had to laugh at the protective edge in Seth's voice. "Nothing's wrong, Seth. Actually, everything's right." I paused for a second, drawing suspense. "I imprinted today."

"What!" Seth's booming voice banged against my ear drum.

"Shhh! I'm keeping it from mom for right now! Try to keep your voice down!"

"This is great, Leah! But who is he? When do I get to meet him?" He sounded like an overly concerned father and I had to swallow a hard lump in my throat at the memory of my dad.

"Well, this weekend will probably be the best for you to come down, Seth. But you've kinda already met him, he's that guy you ran into while helping me move in."

"The pizza guy?"

I growled at his joke. "No, Seth don't act like an idiot. The guy who wanted to help you guys bring the boxes up."

He laughed. "I know who you're talking about, Leah. I was just messing with you. Me n' Jake will be down this weekend then, possibly Embry and Quil."

"Wait, why are all of you coming? I thought it was just you." I was suddenly very worried that he was planning something stupid.

"I need reinforcements, Leah. Got to show this guy that if he messes with you, he messes with all of us."

"So you're planning to scare him?" I sighed.

"Yeah, who would want to mess with four guys that could each take down five world class cage fighters singlehandedly?"

"You think highly of yourself don't you?"

"Hey you could take down a couple cage fighters too Leah. You may be the weakest in our pack but you could still bag a couple rogue newborn vampires."

I growled. "I'm the weakest, eh?"

"No offense, just stating the truth." I growled again. "Hey that's a good thing, right? Means your all feminine and stuff."

"It's time you stopped talking, Seth before I do something I _might_ regret in the morning." I replied flatly.

'Sorry." He apologized. "So me n' the pack will see you this weekend? "

"Try to limit it to just you and Jake but yeah, I'll see you this weekend."

"Love ya, Leah. I may be acting like an overprotective jerk but I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, Seth. Love you too." And then I hung up.

"Hallo mijn liefde." Kaase greeted cheerfully after work the next night. He had a goofy half smile plastered across his handsome face.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"It's Dutch." He laughed with me. "It means Hello my love."

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I had learned Quileute when I was younger but it wasn't spoken much in my house so I didn't remember much.

"Are you ready to run?" He poked me in the side playfully.

"Always." I breathed relief. My muscles ached for the upcoming thrill. "If you need a break or anything just tell me, and I'm not joking."

He chuckled, "Ok." We picked up a steady jog towards the park; I matched my pace with his.

"So I hope you don't mind," He began as we ran under the same trees we stood below the night before. A light dusting of snow covered their branches. "but I filled up your Sunday afternoon. I hope you didn't have any plans."

"Not for Sunday, no. What are we doing?"

"Well I told my family about you last night and they are eager to meet you." He peeked at me from the corner of his eyes, but kept his face forward.

I laughed. "No that's fine, as long as you don't mind meeting my brother and some other people on Saturday."

"Other people?" he wondered.

"Well… he might bring the pack with." I stuttered slightly.

"Oh." He said simply, his eyes got a little wider.

"I was just kidding, if you don't want to meet them all at once I can call Seth and tell him to come by himself."

"No its fine! My family might be more dangerous than them." He tried to joke lightly.

"Maybe, but don't worry I'll protect you." Wow that was the wrong thing to say.

He laughed anyways. "And I promise to protect you from my family."

I couldn't believe how easily he took everything. He barely flinched when I had told him what I was and now I was introducing him to the entire pack and he didn't seem to mind. I sighed contently and relished the easy jog we kept as we went around the pond, the lights dancing off its waves like fireflies. Could this get any better?


	47. My Family

Chapter 46

I was watching TV with Kaase when Seth showed up Saturday night around seven. Luckily Jacob was the only one I saw with him. I quickly got up and hugged my brother. "Hey, Seth! Where's Quil and Embry?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh their downstairs in the car, we told them we'd call them if we needed them." Seth replied easily. I stared at him for a second.

"He's not joking." Jacob put in, then laughed. "They really are down stairs."

"Thanks for giving him a chance." I said lowly so only they could hear. "Seth, Jacob, I'd like you to meet Kaase."

Kaase was standing awkwardly behind me but when I introduced him he stepped bravely forward and shook Seth's hand. "Kaase Vanderzee, it's nice to meet you Seth." I noticed Seth's arm muscles bunching slightly and I let a low warning growl out that only Seth and Jake could hear. Seth squinted his eyes at me.

Kaase moved on to Jake and I hoped that Jacob would help relieve the tension in the room. "And you must be the Jacob I hear so much about."

Jacob's smile twisted for a second. "Good things I hope." He glanced at me.

"I told him all the horror stories of being in your pack." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly then laughed.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah because it was so much worse than being in Sam's pack." Normally the mention of Sam would have made me flinch but I felt nothing, I widened my smile. Unlike Seth, I could tell Jacob gripped Kaase's hand easily with human strength. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kaase."

We stood there awkwardly for a second then I said, "I ordered pizzas, they should be here soon."

"Great I'm starved." Jake moved and sprawled out on the couch. Seth remained standing there, looking a little stoic. I nudged Kaase's hand and motioned for him to sit down, he did. I moved over to Seth. "Lighten up, Seth. He's my imprint, he's not going to hurt me."

Seth looked down at me with serious eyes. They were not his childish blue eyes, but his stern, black werewolf eyes. "What Sam did to you was terrible, and it hurt me so much to see you go through that. I will not let that happen to you again."

"Sam is an ass and we all know it. Kaase is different and he won't hurt me." We kept our tones hushed so only Jake could hear us.

"You didn't think Sam was an ass when you first met him, Leah."

"Speaking of asses," Jacob spoke up, loud enough to join Kaase in the conversation. "Rosalie is urging the Cullens to move."

"Where are they planning on going?" I asked, turning from my annoying, overprotective, little brother to face them. I swiftly poked Seth in his side, in his ticklish spot, to lighten him up. He dipped his body to the side out of reflex then smacked me in the back of the head with force that would have crushed a human's skull. I saw Kaase flinch.

"The Cullens are the vampires right?" He asked, trying to join the conversation.

"Yeah, they're the vamps. How much has Leah told you?" Jake replied. I grabbed Seth's hand and slightly pushed him onto the couch with Jake, I took the other couch with Kaase.

"She told me about Renesmee." I saw a flicker in Jake's eyes.

"Kay, well they're planning on moving close to Dartmouth since Bella's enrolled there. Evidently Edward has a house already bought for them there."

"Really? How's Bella taking all this?" I settled in closer to Kaase and he put his arm around me. I saw Seth shoot daggers at it.

"Actually she's doing ok. I mean she doesn't want to leave Charlie but she's starting to get some sense in her."

I snorted, "After what, 18 years?"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah I know."

The door bell rang then so I got up to go answer it. The same greasy haired pizza man was there but this time he lowered his gaze. I realized Kaase had taken a possessive stand behind me. I took the pizza's from him and not two seconds after I shut the door it knocked again.

"I'll get it." Kaase said, turning for the door. I had my back to him, setting the pizzas on the counter when he opened the door. But I heard swift and silent footsteps enter the room.

I turned to face Quil and Embry. "What are you two doing here?" I shot a look at Seth, he put his hands up in defense.

"We want some pizza." Embry whined.

"Yeah, we're starved." Quil chimed in, they both completely ignored Kaase.

I sighed then handed them each a pizza. "Here, now shoo."

They looked at each other. "Can't we stay up here."

"N…."

"I don't mind, Leah." Kaase spoke. I looked at him and he gave me a look as if to say he wasn't as weak as I thought he was.

I sighed. "Fine."

So we all sat around my living room, Embry and Quil had to sprawl out on the floor. Each of us had our own pizza box, eating straight out of it. I kept glancing at Kaase to see how he was reacting but he was talking and joking with the rest of my pack like nothing was out of the ordinary. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Now if only I was able to adjust to his culture so easily. We'd find out tomorrow.


	48. His Family

***Translations for any Dutch at bottom of page.**

Chapter 47

"Don't worry, they'll love you." Kaase whispered, grabbing my hand across the center cup rests in his truck. I smiled weakly. Kaase adapted to my family so easily, surely I could adapt to his human family.

We strolled up the side walk hand in hand and walked through the open door without knocking. I was greeted by dozens of wonderful smells, chicken, potatoes, some kind of vegetable and something that smelled like cinnamon apple pie. "Mmmm." Kaase murmured.

An older woman of medium height came from the other room, wiping her hands on a blue apron. "Kaase!" She ran up and hugged him around the waist, breaking the grip I had on him.

"Hey ma." He laughed. "Let me introduce you to Leah." He pulled back and put an arm around me.

She paused for a second appraising me with Kaase's crystal blue eyes, if I didn't have the eyes of a wolf I probably would have missed it. A fake smile plastered over her face. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" She grasped my hand in both of hers, shaking it gently. Kaase's dimples imprinted her face. "You can just call me ma. Kaase talks about you so much it's like you're a member of the family!"

"Oh thank you." I replied politely, keeping my grip light and feminine. I smiled, matching her brightness. "Whatever you're cooking smells very good!"

"Oh, thank you." She laughed, pulling her hands back and blushing slightly.

A man came from the other room wearing dirty faded jeans, a flannel shirt and black suspenders over his rounded stomach. His face looked like an older version of Kaase's they both had the same straight nose and jaw. His eyes, like Kaase's and his mom's, were a sparkling blue and his hair was the same honey blonde but his roots were hinted silver. A small smile spread across his face when he saw me and I felt somewhat at ease.

"You must be Leah." His deep voice was gruff, he reached a hand out and I shook it. His hand was large and boxy like Kaase's but his were rougher with scars and calluses. "You can call me pa."

I swallowed hard,. "It's so nice to meet you." I said, keeping my voice light.

Three kids ran through the room at that instant, screaming and tackling each other. Kaase's mom spoke in a stern voice to them in Dutch. "He He! Genoeg, oke! Hebben gezelschap!"

The children, two boys and a girl, stopped to stare at me with wide grins. All three of them had the same sparkling blue eyes. The two boys had blonde hair but the girl who looked the youngest had hair the color of deep mahogany which was in two braids on either side of her head. "Oostinjevaarder" They giggled then raced into the kitchen.

I looked up at Kaase for a translation but he was frowning, his brow furrowed. He yelled after the children, "He! je zal haar behandelen met achting, kinderen!"

Kaase Sr. laughed. "Don't mind them." He patted my arm then eyed his son. "Kalmeren." He followed after the three musketeers, speaking to them in Dutch.

Kaase seemed to have calmed a bit. "Sorry I didn't know they'd be here." He apologized.

"Well you brought her to meet the family! So I invited the family!" Mom laughed. "You haven't been able to think straight lately son."

"Oh I don't mind." I laughed, stroking the top of his hand with my thumb.

"Not the whole family right? No cousins?" He asked urgently worried.

"No, there's Christmas for that." She smiled then returned to the kitchen.

A younger woman came in from a different room. When she saw me she pursed her lips slightly, eyeing me with liquid blue eyes. Her hair was the same color of the little girls but her's was up in a high pony tail. She held a small child at her hip. Another woman came in and bumped into her, not realizing she'd stopped. She appraised me with the same expression, blue eyes hardening. Her hair was the same honey blonde. "You must be Leah." She spoke with a surprising lightness.

"Yes I am." I smiled brightly.

"Well don't make her stand here in the doorway all night, brother!" The red haired woman scolded. "Bring her in!" Her hardened expression softened then she said to me, "I'm Deborah." She stuck her free hand out and I shook it delicately. "And I'm sure he's told you about Isaac."

I smiled at the little child, "Of course." I looked up at Kaase, "You're right, he's so much cuter in person." They laughed but Isaac ducked his head into his mom's shoulder shyly, hiding surprising green eyes.

"And I'm Sarah. It's so nice to finally meet you." I shook her hand too but instead of releasing it she pulled me after her into the kitchen. I looked hesitantly back at Kaase but he just smiled. "Kinderen!" She spoke. The three musketeers clamored to her, they eyed me with suspicion.

"This is Matthew, Micah, and Michelle." She patted each of the children on the head, naming them.

"Hallo." The oldest, Matthew nodded. He looked around six or seven years old.

"Hello." I replied. They giggled then darted off. Kaase came up and put an arm around me.

"Oh let her be, go watch the game with the men." Deborah scolded again; I was beginning to see her personality. "Or would you rather stay in the kitchen with the woman?" Sarah, Ma, and the children gigged.

He squeezed me hand then retreated into the family room where I heard the dull roar of the television. I looked around, Deborah had placed Isaac in a play pen and her and Sarah were helping ma with the cooking. "Is there something I can do?" I asked timidly.

"If you want to help you can pour the glasses of water, the dinner is almost ready." Ma replied without looking up from her work. She tapped a cabinet next to her, "The cups are in here, just get water from the tap."

So I went to work filling the glasses and putting one at each placemat on the large table spreading across the back of the kitchen. There were thirteen places and one high chair around the table. I found it amazing that they had so many matching chairs.

"Dinners ready!" Ma called into the family room. I heard the TV turn off and six bodies stumble too their feet. Kaase was the first through the door, he walked quickly to my side and led me to a spot at the table, pulling my chair out.

"Hello Leah, I'm Eric." A man who looked about Seth's age reached across the table and shook my hand. He had green eyes and Kaase's honey blonde hair.

"I'm Bill." Said a voice on the other side of me. Bill sat down next to me, he had the same mahogany hair and blue eyes that Deborah had.

The men seemed to be a lot more easy going than the women in this family. I didn't see any sourness in their eyes. I also met Deborah's husband John and Sarah's husband David.

We held an easy conversation during dinner. The food was amazingly good. The conversations seemed to revolve around me since I was the shiny new object. They asked me about my family, my old home and what I was studying in school. By the end of desert, apple pie, I was feeling completely at home here. I could see how someone could get used to all the excitement of a large family. Kaase had an arm on the back of my chair. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with bright eyes and a crooked smile. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I told you they'd love you."

I smiled back and nodded. His family seemed to be accepting me despite my background. For that I was extremely grateful.

**He He! Genoeg, oke! Hebben gezelschap - Hey hey enough already we have company**

**Oostinjevaarder - Indian**

**He! je zal haar behandelen met achting, kinderen - Hey you will treat her with respect children**

**Kalmeren - calm down**


	49. Secrets

**Ok… so this chapter wasn't in my original idea for this story. It kinda came to me during Algebra II yesterday, lol. Sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday, it was because of that stupid error thing. So since I wasn't able to get on yesterday and my fans on the other site convinced me to write two chapters yesterday I have 3 chapters to post today. But on normal occasions it will be just one a day from now on. Oh and if you have time check out the poll on my page! Thanks!!**

Chapter 49

After desert all of us migrated to the family room to watch the rest of the game. I've never been really that interested in football so I didn't really know what was going on. I just knew I should cheer when everyone else did. After a while though the cheers got quieter and slowly all the men in the family, including Kaase, fell asleep.

I was sitting on the couch cuddled up close to my snoozing imprint. He had his head rolled back against the wall and his mouth was open. His snores joined a chorus that echoed around the room. I looked over at the women. Isaac like the rest of the males had fallen asleep on his mother's lap. The three musketeers were outside and we could see them building a snowman through the big bay window. The women were relaxed and talked quietly among themselves.

"This happens every Sunday if you were wondering." Sarah laughed. "We eat a big dinner then they all fall asleep watching some kind of sport."

I smiled. "It seems very relaxing." I replied dumbly.

Ma smiled. "Yes, it is. Sunday has to be my favorite day."

There was an awkward pause for a moment before Deborah spoke, but I wish she had just kept her mouth shut because what she asked made everything a whole lot more awkward. "So," She asked, her face a little bitter. "do you love my brother."

I was taken back a bit by her straightforwardness but boldly replied. "I love him with all my heart."

She nodded. "Yeah? Do you know how many girls have come in here and said those exact same words?"

I felt my jaw drop. How dare she?! She knew nothing of my feelings for Kaase, how should she compare me to any other girl. Wait… other girls?

Sarah put a hand on her sister's arm and spoke calmly. "We are just worried for our brother. He's had his heart broken so many times."

How am I even supposed to respond to this? This reminded me of that rhyme 'While the cats away the mice will play.' Well in this family while the men are asleep the women will bitch. I felt my body start to tremble. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. "I don't think it's fair to compare me to the other women." I replied flatly.

"All the women that Kaase brings home are the same." Deborah spoke quietly, only because of the sleeping baby on her chest. "None of them are Dutch and they all end up breaking him." Her eyes narrowed.

Ma sat silent and listened to her daughter tear into me. Her face was emotionless. "I don't know how I to convince you that I love your brother more than my own life, but I do. Kaase makes me so happy and when I'm not with him he's all I can think about. I guess I can just ask that you trust me." That was the extent of my kindness, if she added another snot nosed remark I might tear her face off.

Luckily Sarah stepped in. Deborah opened her mouth to say something but Sarah tightened her grip on her angry sister's hand. "Yes, we'll just have to trust you." She smiled then took her eyes off me and out the window. "I hope this snow lasts a little longer, the kids have been having so much fun. This winter has been warmer than usual."

Their silent mother joined in the conversation and they continued to ignore me. I was grateful for that because I might not have much control over the next words that came out of my mouth. Instead I focused on trying to figure out what was going on in the game and on slowing my haggard breathing.

The sky began to darken and it was like a timer went off in the men's minds. All of them woke up, stretching their now stiff limbs from lying in uncomfortable positions. Sarah got up also and called the children inside. Kaase rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled down at me.

"Well are you ready to go?" He asked, his voice a little rough.

"Yeah." I stood up a little too quickly. "It was so nice meeting all of you." I smiled cheerfully at all of them.

All of them, except for Deborah who had her back to me while she was soothing a crying Isaac, smiled back and said their goodbyes. "Don't be such a stranger you two. We'll see you next Wednesday of course right?" Ma asked pleasantly.

"What's next Wednesday?" I wondered aloud, looking at Kaase for help.

"I haven't told her yet, it hasn't come up." He said to his family, almost apologizing. Then to me he said, "Wednesday is my birthday."

"Oh yeah, I'll be there." I replied quickly.

"Wonderful!" Ma exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "We'll see you then."

I kept my pace human as we retreated from the house. I quickly got in the passenger door and resisted the urge to slam it. Kaase got in a couple moments after me. "Sorry I dozed off like that. I couldn't really help it."

I laughed. "So I saw."

"They were nice to you right?" He asked in a concerned voice as he backed out of the driveway.

"Oh yeah. Of course." I nodded, hoping I was believable.

"That's good." He stated, his voice still a little gruff from his nap, his face brightened a bit. I sighed and pushed buttons on the radio to find a station, then settled in for the drive.

Instead of pulling onto the highway to head back to Port Angeles he navigated down some back roads. "I hope you don't mind but the woods are almost as beautiful as you this time of day." He said in his strangled voice, he cleared his throat a bit.

I snorted and pushed him lightly. "My Romeo." I teased.

As we drove Kaase started to get more fidgety. He kept dipping down to look at the sky. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, not matching the beat of the song playing. His free leg bounced impatiently.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah." He rasped. "Hey you're not in a hurry to get home are you?"

"No." I replied, puzzled.

"Good because I was thinking of taking a slight detour." He looked like he was avoiding my gaze. Had I done something wrong?

"Sure, that's fine. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." He snorted, voice still gurgling. Suddenly he reached for a knob next to radio and switched to four wheel drive. Then, quick as lightning, jerked the steering wheel to the right and veered off the road onto a trail even my wolf eyes hadn't seen.

I gripped the side of my seat as the truck bounced up and down. "Um, where are we going?" He didn't answer, I felt the truck speed up.

What was going on? What in the world was out here that he was so impatient to get too? I didn't see how this could be a detour. Like all his movements tonight, he stopped suddenly, laying his foot hard on the breaks.

He sat there for a moment, hands gripping the steering wheel. Then he spoke again, not looking at me. There was something different on his face, but I couldn't tell what. For some reason his hair looked a little longer, and had his ears always been a little pointy? "Leah, I've been keeping something from you."

I paused. "Um." I didn't even know what to say. "You can tell me anything Kaase."

"I know." He gurgled. "But I didn't want to tell you this until I had proof."

"What are you talking about, Kaase?"

He put a finger to his lips, still not meeting my gaze. "Shhh. Wait here."

He climbed down from the truck, surprisingly slow. His gait was stiff and labored, as if he was in pain. He stumbled forward a couple feet to where the moonlight glimmered down between the gaps in the canopy, a full moon. He stopped in the light and threw his head back. His whole body began to shake and his body grew larger. Hair emerged on his skin and grew shaggy. His finger nails grew long and claw like. His face distorted, forming a snout and his gaped mouth grew dagger like fangs that looked painfully familiar. His clothes tore slightly under his new stature with deafening rips. He clenched his fists and let out a long, pained and mournful howl. My imprint, was a _real_ werewolf.


	50. New Problems

Chapter 50

Kaase turned slowly to look at me, his shoulders heaved with heavy pants. Instead of his crystal blue eyes I was met by black, soulless marbles staring back at me. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing the same clothes I wouldn't have thought it was really him. I cautiously opened my door. "Kaase?" I whispered.

"Stay away." The thing growled, turning his face in disgust. His voice was deep and gurgled like a snarl. "I don't have much control."

I ignored his warning and continued to advance towards him. "I'm not afraid of you." I whispered. He turned to me again, hard eyes softening. I reached a shaky hand out to touch his cheek but he flinched away.

"I'm a monster Leah." His words were so familiar. Was he alone? Did he have other werewolves to share this with? What about his family? He was still trembling slightly but I couldn't tell if it was from physical or emotional pain.

"So am I, Kaase." I took a step closer. "How are we any different?"

His eyes hardened again. "You have control over your powers, I don't. I have no rule over what happens to me. I just have to pray I am alone when this curse decides to rule my life."

He reminded me of the newborns, especially me. I had no control then and I barely have control now. "How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked softly.

He flinched. "Two months." He rasped. "That is why I moved out of my parents' house, I couldn't let them know what I am."

He _was_ a newborn, full of power and no idea how to use it. "What did this to you, Kaase?" I didn't know much about real werewolves but I knew they were not born into it like I and my brothers were.

He shuddered. "I was hunting in the mountains, when I was attacked by another lycanthrope. His name is Peter and he and his pack just moved south from Canada. They came because they heard of the leeches in Forks." It was so off hearing someone not from my pack consider the Cullens leeches. "He created me because I was tall and strong, and they wanted more members before they attacked. But I ran away, so now I'm alone." He paused from his panting and clenched his jaws tightly.

I reached out again, ignoring his flinch, and placed a hand on his furry neck. "You're not alone, Kaase." I reached around his wide body and held him in a hug. He shivered and hesitantly placed his arms around me. His touch was feather light. "You won't hurt me." I whispered.

The moon shifted over head, dipping behind a large oak. I felt Kaase shimmy down into his original form in my arms. "Can you help me, Leah?"

The words surprised me. "Of course, Kaase. I don't really know a lot about lycanthropes though."

He nodded then let out a dry laugh. "Neither do I."

I smiled, at least he was in a better mood. "What happened to Peter and the others? How many are in his pack and when are they planning on coming here?"

He paused for a moment. "There are five others in his pack, at least when I was changed. He may have gotten to more people." He shuddered again. "They were planning on coming down during the spring, giving them enough time to change more people. Our unreasonable hate for the leeches is so strong, I can barely resist rushing down there now and tearing them apart."

"I know the feeling." I laughed. I hated the Cullens, but his hate was unbelievably greater than mine. How's this going to work out?

"I have to talk to my pack." I realized. Jacob needed to know about this, Renesmee was at stake.

"You're going to expose their plans aren't you?" His eyes narrowed.

"Jacob loves Renesmee as much as I love you. I have to warn them." I argued.

Kaase ground his teeth, undoubtingly biting back angry words. He'd have to get over it. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the Cullen's house. The doctor answered the phone.

"Cullen residence." He answered in his faint English accent.

"Is Jake there?" I asked flatly.

"When isn't he?" Someone yelled in the background, probably Rosalie.

"He's right here." Dr. Cullen said politely, ignoring whoever had yelled the comment.

There was a muffle as the phone switched hands before I heard Jake's deep voice. "Hello?"

"It's Leah." I looked up at Kaase, his blue eyes stared down at me with a pleading gaze. I looked away. "We have a problem."


	51. Two lost souls

Chapter 51

"What kind of problem, Leah?" Jacob asked, a little concerned and a little bored.

"I have reasons to believe the Cullens, including Renesmee, are in danger." I eyed Kaase and he actually scowled at me. I looked away quickly. I think I heard Jacob's heart stop beating.

"Leah, why are they in danger? What's wrong. C'mon, Leah don't leave me hanging like this!"

"Just calm down, Jake. From what I know we have plenty of time, but this is something I would really like to talk to you about in person." I kept my voice calm and soothing.

He growled. "Fine the pack and I are on our way up now."

"We're in the woods outside Port Angeles." I informed him.

"We??"

"And try not to bring any Cullens with. But I know you don't have much control over _that_ situation." I snorted.

He lowered his voice as if he thought they wouldn't hear him. "Hey, I'm lucky they let me live here with them, but I'll try. We'll be there soon, just stay where you are." Then he hung up.

I timidly looked back up at Kaase and he still had a scowl on his face. "Ya know, if you keep that expression it's going to stick." I poked him playfully in the side.

"I can't believe you called him." He snarled.

"Jacob is my best friend! He loves Renesmee as much as I love you! It's kind of a code of honor, Kaase." I tried to keep from yelling at him but he seemed to be unreasonable.

"But I am the danger, Leah! What's he going to do when he finds out I'm the one endangering Renesmee?"

I paused. "They won't do anything to you as long as you promise not to hurt them. It's not that hard, Kaase, really. I got through it. You're the one that told on the others so they'll definitely show you mercy. I hope if any of the Cullens come with they take the doctor, he has more sense than any of them." I said the last part partly to myself.

"The leeches are coming here!?" He snapped, starting to shake.

I put my hands on his wrists. "You'll be fine." I promised, not knowing if he really would be. I should have thought this out better.

He sighed, "Leah..."

"Shh." I put my hand over his mouth. "Don't worry about it, it'll take them bout half an hour to get here. I'd really like you to stay but once they get nearer you can leave if you really want to." I removed my hand and he stared at me with an amused expression.

"You continue to amaze me, Leah."

I let out a snort, "C'mon." I pulled him over behind the truck and let down the tail gate. I leapt up and sat on the edge and he joined me.

"So, tell me about your powers. Can you only change when there's a full moon?" I asked, curiously.

"Well so far yeah, I think if I get stronger I could change whenever like you. I have to be in the moonlight to start the transformation but I can hold it the rest of the night"

"What about the whole silver bullets thing?" I worried. "What are your weaknesses?"

"We'll the whole silver thing is a myth I think, cause I've touched silver and it hasn't really done anything to me. But I'm not sure if a regular bullet would kill me or if it has to be a silver one, I haven't tested it." He chuckled. "And there are certain different kinds of plants I can't touch or eat, like wolfsbane."

"Do you have super strength, or healing abilities like I do?"

"When I'm a wolf I'm super strong but when I'm human I'm… human, I'm like any other person." He said, almost sadly. "I guess that's a good thing though, I can blend in better. I can't heal like you can, that's probably a shape shifter thing."

I nodded. "Yeah, we defiantly don't share the same powers."

"But we're still the same too. We're both misunderstood." He took my hand in his. "I don't know about you but I don't go around stealing babies and raiding chicken coops."

I snorted. "Well, _I _don't. I'm not sure about Seth." We laughed.

"We're basically human," he went on. "We're just gifted."

"Or cursed." I added. "Depends on your outlook on things."

"Yeah." He sighed, rubbing my hand with my thumb.

"I was the only girl wolf, and you left your pack. We're both alone." I whispered.

"Until now," He turned to me and rubbed my cheek. "We have each other." He breathed, his sweet breath brushing lightly against my face. "In the end that's all that really matters, right?" He chuckled slightly then brushed his lips against mine. I moved my lips with his as his kiss became more urgent. We wanted to leave this world and all its troubles behind. In that moment, it was just us, two lost souls who finally found happiness in this world.


	52. Introductions

**Thanks for the comments, and I'm glad you guys are liking the twist. It's definitely helping me come up with a plot. :D – well enjoy!**

Chapter 52

We were so lost in each other that we did not hear the rustle of leaves or the scent of my pack. The only thing that brought us back was the strong and painful scents of the Cullens. Kaase stiffened.

"If you're going to leave you should do it now." I whispered. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stay.

He trembled slightly. "I think I can stay."

I nodded, reaching for his hand and grabbing it firmly. I pulled him off the tailgate and to the front of the truck to meet my family.

The four wolves galloped in at a blistering pace, flanked by Carlisle, Edward and Jasper, barely flinging the powdery snow that covered the forest floor. I had been away from the vampire stench I had forgotten how much it hurt. I blinked back sudden brought tears, as if I was bunched in the nose.

When the Cullens saw Kaase they froze and took several steps backwards, Jasper hissed. Kaase growled slightly and trembled. I squeezed his hand and put my other one up in a sign of peace. "No it's ok." I said to them. I had only seen them frightened one other time, and that was when they were confronted by the Volturi.

Jacob looked from Edward to Kaase, puzzled. An unseen order was made and the four wolves phased into their human forms and pulled their shorts on. "What's going on, Leah?" Jake asked, slightly annoyed. He looked at Edward.

"I'll let Kaase tell you." Edward said slowly. Then turned and whispered lowly to Carlisle and Jasper.

Kaase leaned down and whispered in my ear. "How does he know my name?" There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"Mind reader." He put simply.

"Oh." His eyes widened.

"So…" Jake prodded. "What's going on!" I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper's eyes flicker to Jake and Jacob's tense body started to loosen.

Kaase cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't keep this from you on purpose when we met the last time. Leah didn't even know then."

"Know what?" Seth asked apprehensive.

"I'm a werewolf, a lycanthrope."

My pack's eyes widened and Seth's jaw dropped. They were speechless. Edward and Carlisle were conversing in hushed tones behind them with Jasper listening. Carlisle nodded then stepping forward slightly, Edward and Jasper moved with him.

"It looks like you have already been introduced to Jacob's pack but you do not know of our names." He smiled, showing no fear. "My name is Carlisle and these are my sons, Edward and Jasper." Edward dipped his head in acknowledgement but Jasper stayed frozen, his upper lip twitched as if he was fighting a snarl.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kaase said aloud, sounding completely sincere.

"We know." Edward replied quickly, taking a step forward so he was directly next to Carlisle. "But what of these others, how much danger do they cause us?"

"Others?" Jacob questioned.

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's arm. "Maybe we should catch the others up." He stared at Kaase, making no move to go on.

Kaase sighed and began to tell his story. "I was changed two months ago by a werewolf named Peter. He had a pack of five others besides himself, two females and three males. They came from Canada because they heard about your large coven here." Carlisle's head dipped slightly towards Edward. Edward shook his head. Kaase paused for a moment then continued. "I don't know how many more he has created, but his plans were to come down here when the winter was over. They are staying near Mount Adams until then."

"You have no idea how many they have now?" Carlisle urged.

Kaase shook his head.

"What about you?" Jasper asked, finally speaking. "Why did you leave? Why are you helping us?"

Kaase paused for a moment. "I left because I wanted to be with my family, and I was repulsed by what I was. Then I met Leah, and my attitude towards you has shifted slightly."

Jasper made no movement of acknowledgement. Carlisle nodded. "Ok, well thank you Kaase for all the information, it has helped us a great deal and we are in your debt." He dipped his head, still smiling then the three turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kaase, took a step after them. They spun around quickly to guard their backs. "I want to help you."

There was a moment of silence. Carlisle glanced at Edward and Jasper then spoke again. "If you would like to, it would be good for you to meet the rest of our family. Can you come down to Forks tomorrow night?"

Kaase nodded. "Yeah, Leah can take me there. Right?" He looked down at me for a response.

"Oh, yeah. We can be there." I agreed grudgingly.

"Great." Carlisle grinned, showing rows of shiny teeth. "We'll see you then." They turned and disappeared like ghosts into the night. Only the wolves remained.

"We'll be there tomorrow night also." Jacob said with authority to us and to his pack. Jacob dipped his head in good bye then phased. Quil and Embry phased quickly after him.

"Bye sis." Seth waved slightly before phasing and following after the pack, leaving Kaase and me standing by ourselves in the deep of the wood.

"You want to help?" I asked, smiling. "Weren't you just yelling at me for telling them?"

"They weren't what I expected. They were different than other vampires, they seemed almost human." Kaase gazed at the spot where they had stood.

"Yeah, its kinda creepy." I agreed. "Carlisle is a doctor in Forks."

"Really?" He was surprised, of course.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Well now look at what your big mouth got us into, now I have to go to bloodsucker mansion tomorrow."

"Sorry." He apologized. We moved back towards the truck.

I laughed. "It's fine, I just am not as used to them anymore." I wasn't looking forward to enduring them tomorrow but in a way I was relieved. The Cullens had accepted Kaase and so had Jacob. He wasn't in any danger, right now anyways.


	53. Cue The Dramatic Music

**Ok so instead of writing another chapter I decided to continue off the incredibly short last one. It looked longer in my word document. I mean no offense by the joke Leah makes about Jehovah's Witnesses, please don't be offended. Enjoy! **

Chapter 53

"Having second thoughts?" I teased as we drove towards Forks. He was as tight at a drum and had been gnawing on his bottom lip the whole ride down.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, "No. . . well, maybe a little." He chuckled slightly. "I'm just not sure how long my control will last with them."

"The wolves will be there to stop you if anything happens." I soothed.

"That's what I'm worried about." He muttered, and then quickly looked over at my face. "No offense."

He had a point. If something did happen I didn't know how gentle Jake and Seth would be on him, especially if Renesmee was in the vicinity when something happened. What had I gotten him into? I shouldn't have dragged him into my world. "I won't let them hurt you." I promised.

He nodded and went back to chewing on his bottom lip. I had to admit, it was kind cute. Never saw a grown man do something like that before. I had been worried that whenever I would look at him I would see the wolf in him but I didn't see it. He was still Kaase, my angel, and I hoped nothing would make him anything else. I shuddered, thinking of the coal black circles that had replaced his crystal blue eyes last night. I became conscious of the fact that I was staring at him the same time he did. The corner of his mouth turned up into a grin. "You're staring." He jeered. "Is that drool?"

I fought the urge to check even though I knew there wasn't any. "Funny." I muttered. "Your just so damn beautiful, Kaasey." He turned and frowned, he didn't like that nickname. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned, showing dazzling white lines of teeth.

"Look who's talking." He laughed. "Any man, human or mythological, would want a woman as gorgeous as you."

I blushed violently and snorted. "I've got my own personal Shakespeare." I muttered and he laughed.

"Is this the turn off?" He asked, already turning his turn signal on to change lanes.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Once he was off the highway I rolled down my window slightly, inhaling the sweet aroma of home. I rolled the window back up to keep the heat in but still savored the lingering scent of pine and water. It was at that moment I realized how much I missed home. Well not so much my house, but the woods. I had practically lived in the darkness of this forest for nearly half a year.

"That's their driveway." I pointed to the nearly invisible path, only marked by rows of ferns.

"Secluded." He mused.

"Yeah, they gotta keep away those tasty Jehovah's Witnesses and traveling salesmen." I joked. Kaase rocked the truck with silent laughter. He didn't take his eyes off the winding road ahead of him. The towering mansion came into view. It reminded me of pictures I saw of plantation homes down in the south. It was ancient yet timeless, with faded white walls and a large front porch

"Wow," Was all Kaase managed to say. His eyes were wide. "It's. . . huge."

I sighed. "And sadly holds so many fond memories." I pointed to where the forest met the woods. "That's where Bella almost killed my brother."

Kaase laughed at my dry humor. "Fond indeed." He put the truck into park and turned the key, leaving us in complete silence.

"I wonder if they're coming out or if we're going in?" I thought aloud.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Kaase turned to look at me.

I felt my jaw drop. "Wow."

"What?"

"I'm marveling at your mythical naiveness."

"Is that even a word?" He snorted.

"C'mon." I sighed, opening my door. "Looks like we're heading in."

Kaase followed me out of the truck and lagged behind as we headed up the front steps. I heard him take a deep breath. I smiled, grabbing his hand. "Here we go."

As soon as I reached the door I could tell the contents of this house were not happy. There were no noises from inside but I could almost feel them yelling at each other with their body language. My hand paused, halfway to the door, when Carlisle opened it. His face looked surprisingly haggard but he tried to hide it behind a kind smile. "Thank you for coming." He said politely, stepping aside to let us through the door.

I hesitantly walked in and was followed by a cautious Kaase. The stress and anger hovered in the air and I had a sudden urge to rush out the door. I was supposed to be here as a comfort for Kaase but I couldn't even hold myself together. I began to tremble.

The rest of the Cullens and the pack were in the living room, which seemed like an inaccurate term since most of the beings in there were dead. They were placed sporadically around the room, but yet seemed in planned positions. The females were present but seemed to almost be at the back of the room. Carlisle took his place by Esme and so that each of the females was guarded by a male, Renesmee was guarded by Jacob. It was almost insulting. Kaase was a stiff pillar next to me and I could hear a soft growl in the back of his throat. Rosalie let out a hiss.

Carlisle sent a warning look to her then started off the introductions. He named off each of the members of his family, each of them greeting him with an almost bitter smile. I felt as though everyone would jump at Kaase at any moment, so I took his hand in mine and held it tightly.

"Well then, you have told us everything you know." Carlisle started. "Is that correct Kaase?"

"Yes." Kaase answered stoically.

Carlisle nodded, "You have no idea why they are targeting us. There are other covens that they could have targeted, you have no idea why us?"

"Do they need a reason?" Jasper asked. "They were created to destroy us; they are only doing their destined task." I wondered what Jasper's experience with werewolves had been.

"But wouldn't they attack nomads or smaller covens. Werewolves are like newborns and they tend to fight amongst themselves." Edward chimed in. "I find it surprising that Peter is actually creating a pack like the shape-shifters do. He has to have a certain reason."

"Does it really matter why they're coming?" Emmett asked, with almost a sarcastic tone. "The main thing is we have to be ready for them and with us and the wolves we'll probably out number them, we've got this no problem."

"It does matter, Emmett." Rosalie rebuked. "We need to know how devoted they are to this."

Edward sighed then turned to the mind reader. "Alice you don't see anything?"

She shook her head, pursing her lips. "I'm blind. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"It seems our powers are immune to them." Edward turned and faced Kaase. "I don't know about Jasper but I can't read your mind."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not getting anything."

This was surprising. During our meeting yesterday it seemed as though they had such control over the situation. What did this mean for us? Without Alice we wouldn't be able to tell exactly when they were coming, and without Edward we wouldn't know any of their plans. I wondered if Edward had ever fought anyone without knowing their thoughts. Edward pursed his lips.

"Can't we reason with them?" Bella asked. "Find out what they want before attacking them?"

Carlisle was about to speak but Jasper intruded. "They aren't like the Volturi. They are out to kill, and nothing will stop them."

I felt Kaase stiffen next to me. Everything they were saying was practically insulting him. They acted as if they were mindless animals with no regard for anything. Savages.

"Should we call the Denalis?" Rosalie asked. "Just to be certain we have the advantage."

Carlisle shook his head. "We call on them too much. I'd hate to put them in any more danger."

"So we just sit and wait?" Bella asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment. There really was nothing to do, which will give us all an uneasy feeling I'm sure. Edward shook his head suddenly. "It wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Jacob asked, a little disappointed. Gosh I hated it when they had conversations like this.

"Werewolves have incredible instincts. They would run off if we approached them. We wouldn't make it within a 10 mile radius."

We were spinning in circles, going everywhere but going nowhere. None of our plans were working. The only reasonable answer to this would just be to wait and let them come to us.

**Next chapter might surprise you :D I probably won't be able to post it till Sunday or Monday, I'll be gone tonight and all day tomorrow and there's a nascar race Sunday.**


	54. Auther Note

**OK.. so after I posted the last chapter I realized how small it really was, so instead of writing a new chapter I finished the last one. Enjoy! And thanks for the comments!**


	55. Thirteen

**Ok the purpose of this chapter is to give you more of an insight on the abilities and motives of Peter and the other werewolves. This is from Peter's point of view. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 54 – Peter POV

The night, my favorite time of day. The mornings and afternoons drag on when you are stuck in a pitiful body that has no defenses. In the night I can be myself, in my true form.

I stepped out of the abandoned cabin at dusk, eagerly awaiting the rising of the moon. Andrea, my mate, stepped out and took her place beside me. I delicately wrapped an arm around her waist, and she mine. The others were coming out of the surrounding cabins, ready to greet the darkness like a long lost friend. It was sheer luck that we happened across this abandoned camp ground, it proved helpful in housing my growing pack.

A cheer rang out from some of the pups on the east side of the camp as the sun dipped below the horizon, filling the woods with a purple glow. I removed my arm from Andrea's waist and took a small breath, joining together my energy to transform my shape. I welcomed the familiar sting as my body morphed, laughed at the pain, for its attempts to stop me were futile. We were under a full moon, and our strengths were the strongest.

Opening my eyes I gazed at the world from my new perspective, the woods were no longer dark, but nearly as light as day. I could make out every vein on the leaves on the other side of the camp. My sense of smell was stronger and I could smell the sweet aroma of a herd of deer, five miles to the north. Small shivers went through my body as my pack morphed around me. The last to phase were the pups, for they still needed the full moon to change their appearances. There were twelve of us total, and by the end of the night there would be thirteen, the magic number. The pups did not have the gained patience needed for pack life so it took us twice as long to build the number up, they kept killing each other. But I had no problem with that, it was just the natural way of straining out the weakest links.

Andrea was fully phased next to me and she let out a haughty laugh. He fur was a sleek sliver, almost white. It shimmered under the full moon, enhancing her beauty. "Shall we move out?" She asked in her new voice, light and strong.

I smiled, exposing my fangs. "We shall. Ray." I called. Turning to the left I found my second in command briskly approaching. He lifted his chin in submission, exposing his throat, as he neared me.

"Shall I work with the newborns tonight?" He asked, his muscular shoulders quivered in anticipation.

I nodded. "Yes. Andrea and I will collect our last member tonight for tonight is when the moon is at its brightest."

Ray grinned. "Happy hunting."

Andrea and I dropped to all fours and galloped away, tails waving as a banner behind us. Our limbs stretched to full extent as we covered ground at speed that could rival that of a jet. Our speed was faster than that of our enemies, the children of the night, vampires. I shuddered at the name. It was bad enough the wiped us to near extinction but now they were using us as their slaves.

My mind flashed back to the night I first became enslaved. It was two months ago, a trio of leeches came to Andrea and me in our lands up north. They gave us two options, either agree to cooperate with them, or they would kill Andrea. Of course I choose to cooperate, I couldn't live without my mate. They wanted us to eliminate a coven near Forks, Washington who proved deadly to the rest of society, fugitives one called them. They promised us that thirteen children of the moon would easily destroy them as long as we had surprise on our side. I saw no way for our cover to be blown until we were on our way to fight them, we were far outside their hunting range.

Anxiety bit at my stomach. What about the one that got away? I remembered him clearly, strong, tall, fur of mahogany tint, and as independent and stubborn as a mule on Sunday. He was the only newborn who rejected his change, but I saw no reason for him to contact the Forks coven. I needed to stop worrying about it. The sooner we gathered thirteen the sooner I could dispose of them and be back to the Yukon.

We were about five miles outside of Yakima when we came across his scent. I sighed with relief, I needed more males. We slowed our pace and trotted silently through the brush, never stirring a leaf or twig. We rose on two legs as we slowed, then we spotted him. We were on a rural road, his truck had broken down. He had the hood up and steam hissed from the contents. He backed away for a second to breath, swatting away the fog with his hand. He was around 25, large and strong, undoubtedly a perfect addition to our growing pack. I glanced at Andrea, her eyes were transfixed on him, jaw set. I let out a small huff, she nodded. I crept closer to the stranded man.

I lowered to four legs again, getting a better position to spring. I watched intently as he removed his ball cap and rubbed sweat from his eyes, his face was smudged with dirt and grime. I set back on my hind legs, preparing to spring forward at the right moment. I felt my instincts taking over, controlling my mind. He was my prey and I was the predator. He reset his hat and crossed his arms, exposing his neck. I sprang, jaws exposed. He never saw it coming.

**I'll return to Leah's POV in the next chapter. **


	56. In His Wings

**Hmm this chapter ended up longer than I expected. Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been focusing on school lately. Hope you enjoy! Please comment, I love reading them!!**

Chapter 55 – Leah's POV

We didn't get that far that night, we just went around in circles. It seemed the only advantage we had was numbers, they even had surprise on their side. Kaase was surprisingly stronger than he thought, he made it through the whole meeting. He told me afterwards that the only reason he did was because I was there but I don't know if I believe him.

Wednesday after work Kaase and I left to return to his parents' house. I was then informed that it wasn't his birthday.

"It's not your birthday?" I asked, very confused.

"No it was last month. We have a small party with the immediate family on the actual day then a large conjoined party every couple months. We're celebrating November, December and January today." I was sitting in the middle seat in the front of his truck. He had one arm around me and the other on top of the steering wheel, driving it with his wrist.

"I've never heard of that." I brought my eyebrows together. "I didn't get anyone anything, is that ok?" All I needed was another reason for everyone to hate me.

"I signed your name to my presents," He chuckled, "hope you don't mind."

I let out a grateful sigh. "No, I don't mind at all." Then I laughed, "what are we getting them all?"

He reached under the seat and produced several envelops. With a grin on his face he replied, "Gift cards. The ultimate Dutch gift."

I stored this notion away in my head. "Is there anything else I need to know? Any crazy relatives I need to watch out for?"

He laughed, a faraway look on his face. "Crazy as in always spinning off weird and lame jokes or crazy as in runs around with a butcher knife and threatens all the women?"

I paused. "You don't have any uncles that run around with butcher knives do you?"

"No but I have a couple aunts that do." He replied simply, as if it was no big deal.

"Oh." I felt even more nervous now.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding, Leah."

I felt really stupid. "I knew that," I lied.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's why your eyes got as wide as golf balls." He snorted, then continued. "Just watch out for my aunts and some of my older girl cousins." He didn't explain why, but if they were anything like his sister Deborah I already knew.

"Ok." I loosened a bit. That will be easy, just stay by Kaase all night. Unless they had some weird custom where guys sit on one side and girls on the other. . . I wouldn't be that surprised.

"Oh and my grandparents don't speak English. Come to me for translations, don't trust my cousins." He frowned. "They like to joke around."

I poked his side. "Oh and like you don't. How many cousins do you have?"

He paused for a moment, calculating. "I have fourteen first cousins on this side and five second cousins."

Sounded like back in Sam's pack, crowded. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it can be."

We neared his house then but instead of pulling into the driveway he pulled onto their front lawn. Three other trucks were parked there even though the driveway was empty except for a couple SUVs. "We let the aunts and uncles park on the driveway." He explained.

"Does everyone in your family have big vehicles?" I asked. From the looks of it they weren't worried about Global Warming.

He chuckled as if he read my mind. "Yeah, either trucks, vans or SUV's. We like big cars."

Little kids were already running around. I recognized one of the girls as Michelle, the little red haired musketeer. They disappeared behind the back of the house, chasing some kind of animal.

"My uncle Kent brought his dog, I hope you don't mind." Kaase muttered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist as we made our way for the door.

"Gosh I hate dogs." I stuck out my tongue in fake disgust, and then laughed.

"I'll protect you." He replied in a joking manor, although he sounded rather serious.

Inside I was greeted by a wide variety of men and women, all wanting to shake my hand, tell me their names, how their related to Kaase, and how happy they are that I'm here. Majority of them shared the sparkling blue eyes but a couple had soft green or deep brown eyes. The last people for me to meet were his grandparents, oma and opa in Dutch. Opa sat in a Lazy Boy recliner, head tilted back but when he saw me he stood with shaky legs and extended a weathered hand. He greeted me in Dutch.

"He says he's so happy to meet you, and. . ." Kaase paused mid-translation. "he says you are very beautiful."

I blushed violently and replied rustily with one of the only words I knew. "Bedankt." Meaning thank you.

Opa smiled widely, showing aged teeth. Oma sat beside him in a tiny wheel chair. She looked extremely delicate, looking up at me with big blue eyes, a sky blue afghan draped over her shoulders. She frowned and spoke to me in Dutch.

Kaase replied sternly to her without translating then pulled me away. A couple cousins laughed. "What'd she say?" I pleaded.

He shook his head. "You don't want to know."

I frowned, so much for them liking me. At least all the men seemed open to my nationality.

The dog, which was named Rory, ran up to me panting with a large red tongue. He was a black lab, and actually quite large. If I wasn't a dog myself I might have been intimidated. Kaase rubbed his head affectionately as we passed by but I ignored him. Rory then grabbed a hold of my sleeve, tugging it playfully. I, without any warning, turned sharply and let out a sharp growl, baring my teeth like a savage wolf.

Rory dropped my wet sleeve and whimpered, tucking his tail. He piddled on the floor then scampered off, crying like a baby. It was then I realized that the whole house was silent.

One of Kaase's cousins, whose name I believe was Melissa, asked me. "Did you just . . . snarl at him?" Her eyes were wide.

"Umm." Kaase stuttered, trying to save my hide.

"My mom is a dog trainer," I impromptued. "she taught me some basic stuff. Sorry it was just kinda natural to me." I laughed nervously.

The tension in the air seemed to drop and everyone relaxed. "Oh." Melissa replied, turning to talk to another cousin in Dutch.

Kaase laughed, "Nice." He whispered.

The rest of the party went smoothly besides the random glares I got from all the women. It was just like any other birthday party, except we celebrated four birthdays. Presents were exchanged, majority of them were in fact gift cards, then we ate cake and socialized. During the socializing, which seemed like it would go on for another couple hours, Kaase excused us.

"We need to be getting home, Leah has a test tomorrow morning she has to study for." He lied. I squeezed his hand in a silent thank you.

We said our goodbyes then left. Kaase was seemingly stiff and upset. "I'm sorry my family treats you so badly." He muttered sadly as we were driving down the highway.

I leaned into him. "You know I don't really mind." I sighed. "As long as you're there it's not that bad."

Kaase's mouth twisted, he was about to say something then didn't. "Hey my family is pretty tough on you too." I laughed.

"Do I get to meet your mother soon?" He wondered.

I gasped, I had totally forgotten about her. "How 'bout this weekend we head down to the rez?" I asked, putting a note in the back of my mind to call her so she knows we're heading down.

"Sounds great." He smiled, "I can't wait." He relaxed a bit as we drove, slouching into me. I lay my head on his shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. It sent shivers through me, I had to fight the urge to reach up and kiss his face. Instead I kissed his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered.

He sighed contently. "I love you more than my life, Leah."

Reaching his apartment door after we made it back I paused. I was nowhere near ready to leave him, and it made it even worse that my room was right down the hallway. "Wanna come in?" Kaase asked in his deep voice.

I nodded. "I'd like that." I replied.

I followed him in. We ended up resting on the couch, laying side by side, my back pressed against his stomach. Some fake reality show was playing but we were paying no attention to it. I had my head resting on his bicep, his arm was propping his head up. He played absentmindedly with a piece of my lengthening hair.

He pressed his lips to my cheek, whispering, "I love you." Again to me.

I rolled over so that I was facing him, his lips caught mine then and held me there. He put a large hand at the small of my back pressing me into him. I automatically reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing back. My mouth moved urgently with his, wanting more. My hands ran through his honey locks.

His lips parted breathing into my mouth. His breath was sweet and sent shivers through me. His tongue traced my bottom lip, hand moving down my leg to my knee.

I caught his lips in a fervent kiss again as he pulled my leg around him. I realized where this was going and I didn't want it to stop. I wanted him, my imprint.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" He whispered passionately in my ear. I nodded shakily, and in response his quickly rose to his feet. I held onto him, arms and legs wrapped around him.

He lay me down on the bed, pressing himself on top of me. His mouth moved to my neck. "I'm stronger than you." I gasped, warning him. "if I hurt you. . ."

I didn't get to finish, he grabbed my face and clasped his lips to mine. I lost all thought. I tried to keep every movement light but I was losing myself. I was at the edge of a cliff, falling, and not caring, for my angel had me in his wings.

3


	57. Home

**I'm so sorry!!! My computer got a virus so I wasn't able to get online and post new chapters!! Hope I didn't upset anyone. I really appreciate the comments, please post your responses I want to hear them! I'll post the two chapters I was able to write on my sister's laptop (I had Full Moon on my flashdrive) – Enjoy!**

Chapter 56

The sound of Kaase's alarm clock woke me up the next morning before the sun was up. I was in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He groaned, rolled over and hit a couple buttons on the buzzing machine. He returned his arms around me and whined. "I don't want to go to work."

I giggled. "You could always stay in bed with me." I pressed my lips softly to his.

"Mmm, that sounds great." He laughed, but then sighed. "I can't take any more time off though, I've run out of sick days."

"That's a shame." I muttered as he slid from beneath the covers and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. I couldn't help but notice he was limping slightly. I sat up, "Are you limping?"

He straightened a bit, then laughed. "No, of course not." But he was, and I couldn't help but wonder if my super strength had something to do with that.

I covered my face with my hands, gosh how terrible am I? I did not have as much control as I thought I would. I can't believe I hurt him. But at least it could have been worse there were many other ways I could have injured him. I remembered the scars that stretched over my sweet cousin Emily's face, a dark symbol of our strength and unpredictability. Until I lost my powers I have to be more careful.

Kaase reappeared from the bathroom, dressed in Carhart pants and a navy blue shirt with 'Vanderzee Lumber' printed across the front in white letters. He smiled at me before sitting down on the side of the bed to pull his steel toed boots on. I slid over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Kaase, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He turned to face me, genuinely surprised. "What for?" he laughed.

"I hurt you." I mumbled.

He tucked a stray hair behind me and whispered back, "Leah, you warned me. It's perfectly fine, please don't beat yourself up about this." I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder. He stroked my hair and muttered in my ear, "I love you so much, Leah."

"And I love you." I returned. He finished pulling his boots on and kissed me goodbye. I was left alone in his house.

I sat there a couple more seconds before getting up and retrieving my clothes strung around the room. I swiftly made the bed after changing then padded sleepily to my own apartment.

I was already dressed and was too tired to change clothes so I plopped on the couch in my clothes. I set the alarm on my phone to wake me up if I fell asleep and sure enough I did.

After dozing for about an hour the sunlight streaming through the blinds woke me. It was still a couple hours before I had to leave for my morning classes. I decided now would be a great time to call my mom and invite myself and Kaase over this weekend.

"Hello?" My mom's strong voice answered on the other line.

"Hey, mom." I replied, keeping my voice light and bright.

"Leah!"My mom exclaimed. "Oh I haven't heard from you in so long! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great mom," I replied, "actually I was calling to ask if me and a friend could come down this weekend."

"Leah, you don't have to ask. As far as I'm concerned this is your house still too."

"I didn't want to surprise you." I smiled, knowing I already was. I couldn't wait to see her face.

She snorted. "Well I can't wait. Who's this friend?"

"You'll find out mom." I teased. "We'll see you Friday night alright?"

"Ok, sweetie." We hung up after saying goodbyes. I never thought I'd be excited to be back on the reservation. It held so many recent bad memories but after being away it was the good ones I was remembering.

****

The rest of the week went without incidents. I spent every minute I could with Kaase and the other moments I was studying or at work. I have always been good at school so college wasn't terribly hard. I wondered what would have happened to my life if I had gone to Washington State instead of staying home and becoming a mythical protector. But it was in the past and I was in the future.

Kaase and I drove down Friday after we were both done with work. The drive seemed so slow, we couldn't get there quick enough. "Are you nervous?" I jeered.

He laughed. "If you can stand up to my family I'm sure I can survive meeting your mom."

"Yeah but the pack will be around. Hopefully Sam's pack will stay away." I muttered half to myself. I had said my goodbyes to Sam and wasn't wanting to see him again.

Finally we pulled into my short driveway. I directed Kaase to park off to the side. Mom ran out of the house as soon as we emerged from the truck, tagged by Seth. She ran up to me, gathering me in a strong hug.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad you came." She actually looked close to tears. Geez mom, keep it together.

"Mom," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the other side of the truck. Kaase stood next to Seth, hands in his pockets, a dazzling smile on his face. It took me a moment to find my breath again but I was able to continue, "meet Kaase, my imprint."

Mom's eyes got wide, staring at me then at him. Tears welled up and spilled over. Then, doing what mom's do best, she hugged Kaase around his waist. I felt my cheeks get beat red and Seth gasped. Kaase looked surprised but he recovered quickly and hugged her back. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

"Oh, I'm so glad she found you." She muttered, pulling away from him.

Kaase laughed. "Yeah, I am too."

"Leah," She turned back to me. "I have a surprise for you too!"

I glanced at Seth as I followed her back to the house but he was looking at his feet. I became worried. I stepped into the house after my excited mother, greeted by the warm smells of home.

A man was sitting in my dad's chair in the corner, and for a second I thought it was him. Angry tears rose in my eyes when I realized it was Charlie Swan. Who gave him the right to sit in my father's chair? My hand's trembled. Kaase slid his hand in mine, stilling them.

"Leah," My mom pursed her lips into a bright smile, as Charlie rose from his seat. I watched in horror as Charlie slid an arm around my mom's waist. I felt a growl rise in my throat. "Charlie and I have been hanging around each other for a while and. . . we've decided to get married!"

I bit my tongue and stormed as quickly as I could from the house, leaving them standing in their happy atmosphere. Seth followed after me, warning Kaase to stay away. The pain was coming but I fought it, I fought it harder than I ever had. It stopped halfway up my spine. I roared, tears welling in my eyes. I took deep breaths pushing the pain back into the depths of hell. I clenched my hands tightly, nails drawing blood from my palms.

"Leah. . ." Seth came behind me.

I snarled, turning to face him. He had his hands up in defense. I shook my head at him. "I'll be back." I said in a gurgled voice, half a growl. I turned north and ran. I ran faster than I ever had. I fought to escape the horrors of what I had just found out. My mom had forgotten my father, Charlie seemed to think he could take his place. That leech dad was no friend of mine, and they would get no praise from me. The branches tore at my skin and clothes as I ran faster into the serenity of the forest.


	58. The Higher I Get

Chapter 57

I stopped ten miles from my house. I dropped myself to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself, leaning against a mighty oak for support. Leaning my head back I fought the pain and tears that tore at me from the depths of my soul. If only my father was still here.

Squirrels chattered at me noisily above and a red-tailed hawk screeched farther above. I squinted my eyes and watched as the bird circled high above the canopy. The squirrel's chattering stopped and they froze their positions, hoping to remain unseen by the predator above. They were stupidly close to the tops of the trees and I watched as the mighty bird swooped down and plucked one off a limb with its talons. I felt like the squirrel. The higher I got the closer I came to destruction. Maybe I wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe my life was meant to be one giant crap fest.

I bit my tongue as tears stung the corners of my eyes. When my life was starting to look up it came soaring back down. How could my mom put Seth and me through this? She knew I didn't like Charlie and it was only less than a year after my father's sudden passing. Did my mom not care for our feelings at all?

I picked at the bark on the tree behind me, gnawing on my bottom lip – a habit I picked up from Kaase. Kaase. Something hit my then, metaphorically speaking. What if Charlie was mom's Kaase? Kaase was the only person or thing that could have healed my wounds from Sam and being part of the shape shifters. But the idea of Charlie being a band-aid for the wound that dad's death caused sounded almost harsh. It was like she wanted to forget what had happened and move on.

But that's what I wanted to do, move on. I threw the hunk of bark in my hands violently into the darkness. I heard it land with a rustle and a thunk. My jeans were now soaked from sitting in the snow. I rubbed my eyes, wishing I could just elope with Kaase or something, get away from everything. I heard a howl off in the distance, stupid anxious little brother. Soon I would hear the soft patter of large wolf paws as they came to find their missing sister. I fought the sudden urge to obey the call to arms but contemplated running away. I ended up remaining where I was, playing with a dead leaf.

And sure enough, not 2 minutes later I heard a rustle of paws. By the sound of it there was only two, one was unmistakably Jacob for the foot falls were heavy and the other was probably Seth because of the staggering steps as a result of his lanky legs and oversized paws. I felt a shimmer in the air, Jacob and Seth appeared a second later, intruding on my hiding spot.

"Hey Leah," Seth greeted nonchalantly, sliding down next to me. Jacob sat on my other side. "You took it better than I did." He laughed.

I looked at my brother in disbelief. When we were younger it seemed almost impossible to break his ever-present sunny mood. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, amused. "If I hadn't been there Charlie might have gotten hurt."

My jaw dropped. "Seth!" I laughed loudly at the thought of him tearing a limb off that leech father.

Seth shuffled his feet, laughing slightly. "You handled it surprisingly well actually. I told mom to tell you outside. I don't know what she was thinking."

Jacob grunted. "About the whole thing. It's too soon." Jacob's eyes were soft and I wondered if Billy remarried would that be too soon also.

I sighed, resting my head on Seth's shoulder. "Where is Kaase?"

"Quil and Embry are with him up on the cliff." Seth replied. "We were going to throw a welcome home bonfire."

I stood with shaky legs, wiping snow off the seat of my jeans. "We should go."

Seth looked at me with concerned and understanding eyes. "Are you ready? We can wait a while longer."

I contemplated for a moment. "Will Charlie be there?"

"Hell no." Jake snorted pulling himself off the ground. "This party's for you."

I smiled, "Well then I should be there shouldn't I?"

Seth reached his arms out, crossing them. I grabbed them and tugged him off the ground like we always did when we were little. They stayed in human form as we ran, keeping me company. "How long have you been . . . clean? I don't know what would you call that?" Jake laughed as we sprinted through the trees.

I laughed. "I guess 'clean' would be a good word for it. My last phase was when I met Kaase so about two weeks I'd say."

"How long do you think it will take?" Seth asked.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out."

We loped into the clearing, luckily the full moon had passed so Kaase was able to be out at night without having to worry about exploding. He stood when he saw Quil and Embry nod to us. "Leah!" He sighed, running forward and collecting me in his strong arms.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into his shirt. I felt tears rise again.

"I lived Leah." He laughed, grabbing my chin and lifting it to see look me in the eyes. "The important question is, will you live Leah?"

"As long as I have you, Kaase." I smiled and he returned a bright smile.

"Then I'll never leave." That's all I wanted.

We returned to the fire and sat on the logs around the fire. I sat as close as I could to Kaase to keep him warm, I was sure the air was cold. I felt bad for Quil and Jacob, not being able to go anywhere with their imprint like I could. Their imprints still had bed times.

We roasted hot dogs on homemade sticks, eating probably four or five packages. We laughed and jeered at each other and soon I forgot all about what awaited me when I returned to the house. About an hour into our little party everyone but Kaase heard shuffling in the woods behind us. We all turned to look and in response so did Kaase. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake stand up. It couldn't be any wild animal, no animal but rabid ones were that stupid. Soon though the sound was explained when thirteen rugged men strode into view. I jumped to my feet snarling.

"Leah? What is it?" Kaase asked worriedly but was smart and kept his distance from me.

I cut my snarls short but all I could mutter was, "Sam."


	59. Why oh Why

**So guess what I found out! Taylor Lautner is part Dutch!! I think I'm in love, lol. I just wrote this, and dinners ready, I might write more later. **

Chapter 57

Sam automatically put his hands up, pausing midstride. "Hey now, what's with the hostility?" He, like the rest of his pack, was dressed in wolf attire – shorts despite the snow. I studied his face but the twinge of pain and lust was not there, I didn't love him. But I still hated him, he hurt me and I'll never forget that.

Jake grabbed my arm tightly before I could say anything. He sighed, "Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam grinned, "We came for the party."

"Didn't know this was a leech lovers only party." Paul laughed.

Sam growled at him. "Ignore him."

"We usually do." Jake glared back, I fought back a snarl.

"We're still brothers right Jake? We are just in different packs, I didn't think that made us enemies." Sam had always been a dirty liar.

Jake looked back at us, Quil and Embry shrugged while Seth just stared at the fire. Jake didn't look for my response. "C'mon, Jake." Sam pleaded. What was up with him?

Jake nodded. "Ok, but the food's gone."

A couple of the kids groaned but were silenced by Sam's glare. "Thanks." He smiled at us and led his pack forward. Our pack scooted to one side of the fire and Sam's took the other sides. I became nervous for Kaase, what would Sam's reaction be to him?

"Who's the human?" Collin nodded at Kaase. Sam's eyes darted up at him, glancing at Kaase's arm which was around my waist then looked up into my eyes. He smirked a half smile.

"Kaase," He corrected, standing up and shaking his hand – something he always seemed to do. "Kaase Vanderzee."

"He's my imprint." I added, leaning into him once he sat back down. I almost laughed at the jaws that dropped around the fire. I don't know why that was so surprising.

"I'm happy for you Leah." Sam said, giving me a kind gaze. I patronized him with a smile of thanks but looked away. "So what's been up with you guys lately?" Sam continued. "Besides. . . love."

I wrinkled my nose but then glanced at Jake. Was he going to tell them about the coming werewolves? Jake paused for a second, staring back at Sam then glanced at us.

"You guys got secrets?" Jared laughed.

"Don't you?" I snapped back. Jared glared at me. Why were they here?!

Jake looked me in the eye and mouthed 'Can we tell them?' I glanced up at Kaase, he only nodded in response. I turned back to Jake and shrugged.

"Actually we have been preparing for a battle." I love how nonchalantly Jake said that. Sam's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked. "Might I ask with whom and why you didn't contact us?"

"Well it doesn't really concern you like last time." Jake replied.

Sam nodded, "Helping the Cullens again?"

"Yes." Jake replied again, not going any further.

Sam sat there for a second, then furrowed his brow. He dipped his head a bit, "Are we aloud to know who you're going to fight? I mean it's going to be close to our territory right?"

"Probably," Jake said, sighing. "It's against a pack of werewolves."

Paul snorted, "Really? Aren't they like our family too?"

"Not if they are going to kill a member of our family." Seth said not looking up from the fire.

"Are they after the Cullens?" Sam asked, sounding with fake concern.

Jake nodded, "Yeah but we don't know why."

"Did Alice see this?" Sam probed.

"No, we had an inside informer." Jake's eyes unwillingly glanced at Kaase and Sam followed his flickering gaze.

"Are you a Child of the Moon?" Sam directed the question at my imprint, his eyes flickered to me – looking concerned.

Kaase flinched. "I am."

"That's really interesting." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Your into the monsters ain't yah, Leah." Paul snorted.

Kaase jumped to his feet and I wasn't able to hold him down. I wasn't? Kaase's body shuddered and grew larger as he morphed into his werewolf form. Kaase snarled and leaned down so that he was on four legs, his chestnut fur swayed. "Bastard wantabe."

Paul exploded with no warning and jumped for Kaase's throat. The fell in a tangle of fangs and fur to the ground, ferocious snarls echoed off the trees. Paul ignored the shouts from Sam. Kaase was defending me and I knew that if someone didn't stop it now it would be a fight to the death.

2


	60. Built to Destroy

**Thank you everyone for the comments, they mean so much to me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 58

My mind was too unfocused to phase. Normally it wasn't this hard, just think about it and boom, I'm a monster. But all I could focus on was Kaase and Paul tearing at each other in front of me. Their snarls echoed through the trees, anyone within a couple mile radius would hear it. Despite Paul being the larger of the two Kaase seemed to have the upper edge, Paul seemed to have switched to being on the defense.

Sam and Jake phased on either side of me, Paul stopped fighting at an unheard order from Sam. Kaase on the other hand had to be tackled by Jake. Kaase rolled to his side, dazed. He shook his head, fur waving in the dim firelight, then shimmered down into his human form. He jumped to his feet, clothes hanging in tatters. I ran into his arms.

"You should leave now, Sam." I heard Jake's rough human voice say. I turned to look at them. Paul had phased back, shorts already pulled on. He had blood running down his arm and from his thigh under his shorts. Kaase had no blood on him.

"We apologize, Jake." Sam said before leading his pack off into the woods. Good riddance.

"I'm sorry." Kaase apologized, "I just lost control."

"It happens to the best of us," Jake encouraged, "I'm surprised, you got a couple good bites out of Paul."

"I was created to withstand vampire attacks and to kill them swiftly, what do you expect?" Kaase shrugged. "I was faster and stronger than Paul and his snaps only took fur."

"Nice," Seth said, "now whenever we need someone to take care of Paul we can just call you."

Kaase laughed. "That's fine, it was fun."

"Ha ha!" Jake grabbed Kaase's shoulder with one hand and shook it, "See it's not so bad. You can come beat up Paul any time you want."

I scowled. "I'm sure Kaase will let you get a couple good snaps in too, Leah." Seth laughed at my face.

"I'd rather he didn't fight Paul again at all, once was nerve racking enough." I shuddered.

"How come you didn't phase, Leah?" Quil asked. "I kept waiting for you to explode out of your skin."

I shook my head, pushing my hair out of my face. "I don't know, I just couldn't focus."

"I wonder," Jake grabbed a stick of the ground then snatched my hand. He dragged the sharp end over my palm, breaking skin and drawing blood.

"Jake are you mad?" I pulled my hand away and cradled it with my other arm. I wiped the blood on my jeans, the wound was already sealed together.

"Evidently," Jake sighed. "it seems you're still a wolf."

"Next time you decide to randomly wound me I'd like some heads up." I growled.

"Maybe this is the process of turning." Seth pondered. "She loses her powers slowly, things get more difficult."

"Maybe," Jake agreed.

I kept my face calm but inside I was thrilled. I have been working hard over the weeks, remaining calm and human. I wondered how much longer it would take.

I looked at Kaase and he was smiling down at me. His navy 'Vanderzee Lumber' t-shirt was handing in strips over his torso. Luckily his pants were mostly intact, mostly. "We should take you home and get you some clothes." I said.

"Are _you_ ready to go home?" Kaase frowned.

I sighed. "No but I have to face her sometime."

Kaase nodded, understanding. "Thanks everyone, it was a great night." Kaase waved a goodbye to my pack.

"Nice seeing you again, Kaase." Embry smiled, Quil gave a nod.

"See ya later." Jake said, before jogging into the distance. There was a shimmer in the air as he phased, heading towards the Cullen Mansion.

Seth followed us and rode back to the house in Kaase's truck. The whole ride I contemplated jumping out of the moving truck, or having Kaase pull over. We could just run away, never come back. I'd never have to face this; I'd never have to hurt her again. But that wasn't the right thing to do, ha listen to me. When did I become all responsible? Seth shifted in the backseat, splaying his long legs as a result of the curse out on the seat next to him. Despite his size he still looked like my helpless little brother. Oh, that's when.


	61. Be Afraid

**Wow 60 chapters! Thanks everyone for all your encouraging comments, please keep posting them! Enjoy! **

Chapter 60

The walk up to my front door seemed to take forever. Snow had begun to fall again, drifting down from the sky in fluttering little flakes. Off in the distance an owl hooted and I heard the small rustle of a rabbit hopping through the trees on the other side of my house. Kaase squeezed my hand. "You want me to stay with you?"

I shook my head. "No you go with Seth. You need to change and I need to talk to my mom myself."

Kaase sighed. "Whatever you want, Leah."

The door opened with a creak, filling the front porch with a dim yellow glow. From the doorway I could see mom sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands. A pang struck my heart like an ax, this was my fault. Seth shut the door and mom realized we were in the house. She jumped slightly.

"Oh." She sat up and dabbed quickly at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "How was the bonfire?" She looked up at us, attempting to smile through a tear stained face. Her eyes widened, focused on something behind me. "Kaase what happened to you!?"

I turned slightly and saw my imprint standing with his clothing in tatters. His medium length hair was tousled. Seth spoke up, "He got in a fight with Paul."

The look on mom's face was plain horror. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I then realized that we hadn't told mom what Kaase was, oops. "They just got in a disagreement, mom." I said, she looked at me hesitantly. "You know Paul. Kaase is a real werewolf mom, he had no problem beating the crap out of Paul."

Mom's jaw dropped. "Straight and to the point," Kaase laughed. "one of the many reasons I love you." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my other arm behind my pack and with my hidden hand motioned for Seth to take Kaase and leave.

"Well I should probably show Kaase were the rooms are," Seth adlibbed, "we'll be back."

I hopped he wouldn't be back too soon, I wanted their company but I also wanted to be alone. They darted off to my room, leaving me alone with my mascara smeared mother. Since when did she wear mascara? I swallowed hard, must be a Charlie thing.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. I should have thought this out more before approaching her. I decided to take the first step, "Mom. . . I'm sorry."

She shook her head and took several steps toward me. "No Leah, I'm sorry. I should have thought more about you and your brother before I committed to anything. I didn't think it would hurt you so much." She paused to sigh, I could tell she wasn't done. "It's just. . . ever since I started getting together with Charlie he has made me so happy. As happy as your father did." She let out a small tear choked laugh then shook her head. "I didn't realize how much this would affect you two."

I had an urge to reach out and hug my mother and surprisingly I did. I wrapped her in my arms, holding her like she would whenever I was upset. "It's both our faults mom." I wasn't going to take all the blame when it wasn't my entire fault. "Seth and I shouldn't have reacted like we did. Charlie makes you happy," I took a shaky breath. "and that's what's important."

"Oh Leah." My mom sighed. "It's more my fault than it is yours, I don't want you feeling bad. Your responses were what I deserved. I love Charlie but I shouldn't force you two to love him also. We aren't getting married right away and won't get married at all if you two still don't like the idea."

I smiled. "We'll try for you."

"Thank you." She whispered.

We stood there, holding each other for several seconds. Judging mom for wanting to follow her heart would make me a hypocrite. I was practically leaving my family and my pack behind to stay human with Kaase. I could at least try.

She sniffed then pulled back. "You should go check on Seth and Kaase. Goodnight."

I smiled. "Night, mom."

I walked swiftly down the short hallway to my room. When I opened the door I found Seth sitting on my desk and Kaase sitting on the side of my bed. They paused in their in-depth conversation.

I sighed and sunk down on the bed, "That went better than expected." I admitted.

"Really? So what's she going to do?" Seth asked eagerly.

"She said she's not getting married right away and if we don't warm up to Charlie she'll call the whole thing off."

"Wow." Seth replied, evidently lost for words.

"We have to at least try, Seth." I sat back up, leaning on one of my hands and with the other pushed my slightly over shoulder length hair behind my ear. "She said Charlie makes her happy."

Seth nodded. "I'll try." He then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"If they do get married that means Bella will be our step-sister, meaning Edward would be our step-brother-in-law and Renesmee our step-niece."

I groaned turning to smile sarcastically at Kaase. "Will you still love me when I'm related to a leech?"

Kaase laughed. "Of course, Leah."

"I might not." I muttered to myself jokingly.

"I won't mind." Seth grinned.

"Of course you won't, you're practically a Cullen already."

"Hey!"

"That's enough." Kaase laughed again. "Seth tell her what we were talking about before."

I looked at Seth curiously. "What were you talking about?"

"Well you know how Paul couldn't get a bite in on Kaase?" Seth started.

I held back a shudder. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Kaase is inexperienced and he was faster and stronger than Paul who is one of the most experienced wolves in our area. How are we going to be able to stand up to Peter and his trained fighters?"

I felt fear trickle through my veins. How would they? Paul was one of our strongest fighters and he didn't stand a chance against Kaase. How would Seth stand up to Peter or one of his experienced werewolves. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to call a meeting with the Cullens tomorrow." Kaase said, "Maybe they will have ideas."

I nodded. "Maybe, will you be able to stand it?" I directed the last part at my imprint.

He nodded. "It will be in the morning so hopefully I will be in better control."

"Well I need to go talk to Jake." Seth stood up. I realized how official he sounded, since I had left the pack he had been promoted to second and he seemed to be taking his job very seriously.

"Have fun." I snorted. Jake would not be happy to hear this new discovery.

"Yeah, thanks." Seth crawled out my window and dashed into the woods.

Kaase grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against the pillows with him. I sighed, resting my head on his well muscled and defined chest. He put his strong arms around me and with his right hand played with a piece of my lengthening hair.

"I say next weekend you meet my friends." He smiled.

He had never talked about his friends before. "I'm curious." I admitted.

He laughed. "No you should be afraid. Have you ever wondered why my truck is jacked up with giant tires?"

I thought of what Seth had called it that first day, the 'white trash truck.' I gulped but shook my head.

His laughter rocked the bed, "Be afraid, be very afraid."


	62. Not Your Battle

**Again thanks for your comments! Sorry this chapter is kinda boring, hope you enjoy anyways. Don't worry the next chapter will be more . . . lively. :D**

Chapter 61

The next morning we again found ourselves driving on our way to the Cullen's house. Seth had never come home last night, probably crashed there, so it was just Kaase and me in the truck. The motor purred and the cab shook as we drove down the winding hidden road that lead up to their house.

"Kaase you don't have to do anything for them." I said once he parked the truck.

"I'm not just going to stand by. I couldn't do that." Kaase tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"What happened to the deep hatred you have for them? They like you as much as you like them."

Kaase paused before answering. "I was built to destroy vampires; to be a protector of the human race. I don't know what is driving Peter but this coven has done nothing wrong. They feed on animal blood and pose no harm for humans. And to add to that, Jacob is family to you and he loves Bella and Renesmee. I don't want any harm or hurt to come to your family, Leah." He stared at me with softened eyes, shaded by his 'Vanderzee Lumber' baseball hat.

"Kaase, you don't have to do this for me." I would much rather you didn't. "Jacob can take care of himself. . ."

"You saw what I did to Paul." Kaase interrupted. "They don't stand a chance without me."

I ground my teeth, "This isn't your battle to fight."

"If they don't want my help I won't fight." He concluded with finality. "But if they admit they need me I will be there beside them. You don't have to worry about me, Leah. I can take care of myself."

He opened his truck door and strode out. I quickly followed after him. Kaase's strides were long and stiff as if he was fighting himself. I slid my hand in his and he loosened his posture a bit. Instead of knocking we walked right in. The Cullens were off in the family room sitting on the different pieces of furniture. Jake was on the floor, holding Renesmee in his lap. He smiled at us as we walked in.

"It's nice to see you again." Carlisle said with genuine sincerity. "Please have a seat." He motioned with a hand to the couch off to the side by the window.

Kaase shook his head. "Thank you but I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself." Carlisle replied. "Now we heard you got in a little tussle with Paul last night. We were also informed that he couldn't make a mark on you."

"That's right," Kaase nodded, "I was stronger and faster than him. He was no match for me and I'm untrained." Esme took in a shaky breath.

"Jacob we can't put you and your pack in this danger." Edward spoke, Bella was curled up next to him with a look of pure fright on her stone face.

"I can't just sit out either." Jake nearly growled.

"You can stay with Renesmee," Edward said, "but you joining the battle would be a suicide mission. If Paul can't hurt Kaase how are you supposed to be able to hurt their trained fighters?"

"Please Jake," Bella urged.

Jake paused, staring intently at Bella's face. "We'll stay and guard Renesmee." He decided. "But what are you guys going to do. You're most likely outnumbered and we don't know by how much."

"We need to call the Denalis." Edward sighed, turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle pursed his lips. "I hate calling on them all the time. They help us so much and we rarely do anything for them."

"This is going to affect them too," Alice said, staring blankly.

"Can you see something?" Jasper asked urgently.

Alice cocked her head very slightly. "Barely, their future is blurry." She blinked and her eyes seemed to focus more. She turned and looked at Carlisle. "I think Peter might turn on them if he succeeds here."

"Then we should contact them." Carlisle pulled a small black phone out his pocket and walked to the window in the next room. I heard the quite murmuring as he talked to their friends in Alaska.

Jasper turned to Kaase and asked, "Are you planning on fighting with us?"

Kaase nodded. "If you need my help I will be here." An annoyed look crossed Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"This isn't your battle Kaase, we don't want you to fight it unless you really want to." Edward said softly. It was almost as if in Carlisle's absence, Edward became the leader and stronghold of this coven. Edward's eyes flickered to me but he said nothing. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"It is," Kaase replied, resolved. "Your coven and Leah's pack are so tightly woven that if anything happened to you it would affect Leah therefore affecting me. I don't want any danger to come to any of you."

Emmett's nose wrinkled. "We get along worse than us and the La Push wolves do . . . well did. You were created to destroy us and now you're going to go against your instincts to defend us?"

"I see no reason for killing anyone of you, you have done nothing wrong."

"We appreciate that." Edward smiled lightly.

Carlisle walked back in the room just then. "The Denalis are on their way down here. They've agreed to come."

"We should be heading out." Kaase said nervously. It seemed his self control was wearing thin.

"I should warn Sam the Denalis will be in the area." Jacob slowly got to his feet.

"Goodbye," Carlisle said warmly. "we'll be in touch."

Kaase only nodded as we headed out the door. Jake and his pack followed us out and phased running off into the woods. I felt a small tug as they ran into the distance. That was my pack leaving. Back in Port Angeles I hadn't felt so lonely but returning home has pulled so many memories up. A small shiver shook my spine and a feeling of solitude bore down on me. Kaase eyed me, my eyes still on the woods my pack disappeared into.

"Do you want to join them? I don't mind." Kaase asked sincerely.

I shook my head, clearing it. "No, let's go." Off in the distance Jake let out a howl. I clenched my teeth and hurried after Kaase.


	63. Skeet Shooting

**Sorry I wasn't planning on ending this chapter here but I'm in a hurry. I probably won't be able to post all weekend but I'll have more up Monday. To answer KatieXCullen's question and to any of you who were wondering, Kaase ages and is only indestructible when he is in wolf form. **

Chapter 62

The next Saturday Kaase arrived at my front door early, like five a.m. I leaned on the door frame, "Why are you here so early." I muttered half awake.

He grinned. "I told you last night I was taking you to meet my friends."

"But why at five a.m.?" I pouted.

"It's not that early, Leah."

"Says you." I walked back into my apartment. "Wait here while I get ready."

I retreated to my room and threw on the first clothes I found, luckily they ended up matching. I still was barely used to wearing so many clothes. I felt like I was walking around in a space suit. I pulled a hoodie on for good measure and went out to greet the morning. I pulled my hair in a pony tail, ecstatic that I finally could.

Kaase was standing at my window, hands in his jean pockets. He was wearing a grey carhartt sweatshirt and his camouflage 'Vanderzee Lumber' ball cap. He was also wearing cowboy boots instead of his usual steel-toed work boots. He turned and grinned at me, "You ready now?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood on my toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Mmmm, maybe we should stay home." He cocked a half smile, wrapping his arms around me.

"Won't your friends be disappointed?" I laughed.

He sighed. "I guess I should quit bailing out on them."

"Bailing out?" I frowned. "Have you been ditching them to hang out with me?"

He laughed. "Guilty. They'll get over it though." He removed his arms and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I followed him downstairs and out to the truck. In the bed was an ATV that I went with him to pick up from his parent's house last night. He had refrained from telling me what we were going to do with it though.

As he pulled out of the lot I asked, "Are you finally going to tell me what we're going to do today?"

He smiled with a smug look on his face. "Nope," He replied, popping the p. "I will tell you though that we might not use the ATV since the weather isn't very warm."

"You're not making any sense, you know that right?" I crossed my arms, disappointed.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" I prodded.

"We're going to my cousin Dale's house." He said nothing further. We drove mostly in silence the ride there which I didn't mind. I sat in the middle, his free arm around me. I watched as the houses got farther apart and miles of woodland filled the spaces between the houses. Finally Kaase put on his turn signal and pulled into a driveway. The house was older with a wraparound porch and white siding. Behind it was a large pole barn and an empty field. I saw about five people out in the field.

Kaase pulled his truck up to four others, each of them as big as or bigger than his. I could see the field more clearly now and I unmistakably saw rifles in the people's hands, a small machine next to them. There were three guys and two girls. One of the guys pulled the handle on the machine and an orange disk shot out of the machine, one of the girls raised her rifle and shot it out of the air.

"What are we doing?" I asked slowly.

He laughed. "Have you ever shot a riffle before?"

I nodded slowly. "Like five years ago."

"That might help a bit, we're skeet shooting." He said proudly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." His smile dropped a bit.

I shook my head, "No! I was just taken by surprise."

I followed him out of the truck. Kaase opened the tool box in the bed of his truck and pulled out a riffle bag. He slung it over his shoulder and put his hand around my waist leading me towards them. The five people in the field turned to look at us. I could recognize Kaase's cousin Dale who I had met at the party. He was blonde haired blue eyed like most of their family. The two other men had brown hair, one had a slight build and the other reminded me of Emmett or maybe even Jacob. The girls were both small and curvy making me immediately feel tall and boxy. One of the girls, who was blonde but I could clearly see dark brown roots, pursed her lips and glared at the arm Kaase put around me. The other girl had strawberry blonde hair and her expression was a little more welcoming.

The guy who was almost as large as Jacob grinned and waved a hand. "Look who decided to show up!" They walked toward us, taking long strides. I felt like I was in the 'Dukes of Hazzard' movie. They were all wearing carhartt brand hoddies or jackets with jeans and boots. The strawberry blonde and two of the guys had ball caps on and the other guy, the slightly built one, had a cowboy hat on.

The large one looked at me and grinned, sticking out his hand. "Is this the little devil that's been stealing Kaase from us?"

I shook his hand lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't know I was stealing him."

All of them laughed except the girl with the brown roots. "I'm Jarred." The large one said, he had deep brown eyes to match his hair.

"You already met me," Dale laughed. "And this is Colt." He added. The slight one shook my hand also.

"I'm Jen," The strawberry blonde said brightly.

"I'm Emma." The other said flatly, she looked annoyed.

"I'm Leah," I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Kaase." Kaase joked.

"Really?" Jarred laughed sarcastically and then punched his shoulder. "I didn't recognize you."

"Have you shot before, Leah?' Dale asked.

"I haven't in a while," I admitted.

"This should be fun," Emma whispered to Colt. I felt Kaase stiffen. I wondered what Emma's problem was but I almost didn't want to know. Emma straightened up and rolled her weight onto one leg. She batted her eyes and told Kaase in a light voice, "Oh Kaase," She grinned. "You left your sweatshirt at my house the last time you were there; I have it in my truck."

This time I stiffened, my hands shook slightly. I looked up at Kaase and he was frowning. "Thanks." He said flatly. I think I knew why Emma hated me, bitch.

**No I haven't been skeet shooting if you were wondering but I've watched. The last time my parents had a skeet shooting party I was too young. **


	64. Short End of the Stick

**Thanks for the comments! I haven't shot a riffle in forever so sorry my descriptions aren't that great, :P. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 63

Only a couple seconds later another truck pulled up. It was like the others, jacked high in the air with giant tires, perfect for off-roading. Country music blared from the stereo, some artist with a deep bass voice was singing about how his woman was like a firecracker. The truck rocked to a sudden stop and out jumped a tall lanky man with a cowboy hat. He let out a rebel yell and raised his beer in the air. "Kaase, is that you man?"

"Is he already drunk?" I whispered to Kaase.

He laughed, "No, he's just buzzed."

"At 6 a.m.?" Kaase didn't respond.

"Hey Jeff!" Kaase yelled back.

A girl got out of the passenger seat, looking like the picture of a redneck woman. Her dark brown hair was tied in a pony tail and stuck through the back of her camouflage ball cap. She grabbed a cooler out of the back of the truck and the man named Jeff grabbed two riffle bags.

"Becky can't you keep your man sober?" Jen yelled jokingly.

Becky dropped the cooler at our feet. "Who's that?" She nodded at me, ignoring Jen's question.

"Becky this is Leah." Kaase introduced me.

"Hi." I smiled.

She nodded a hello and spit a stream of tobacco in the dirt. I hid my grimace as the strong smell hit my sensitive nose. Jeff reached in the cooler and threw a beer at Kaase. "We haven't seen you in forever man." He grabbed another and offered it to me. "Want one."

Alcohol and an explosive temper probably didn't mix. I didn't want my judgment altered around these people. "I'll have one later."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He opened it and took a long sip.

"Slow down babe," Becky said with fake concern, pulling her shotgun out of the bag.

Jeff laughed. "I'm only having fun, sugar." He kissed her on the side of the face.

Kaase had pulled his rifle out, "You wanna try or do you wanna watch first?" He asked me.

"I'll watch first." I laughed. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself just yet."

Kaase laughed while loading his gun. Colt moved over to machine, "You ready man?" He asked.

Kaase lifted the long rifle to his shoulder. "Pull," He said, an orange disk whirred out and into the air. Kaase pulled the trigger and only nicked the disk. I heard him growl, "Pull," Colt let another one loose and this time Kaase hit it straight on, shattering it to pieces. "Pull," He said again, another disk flew out of the air but he missed this one totally.

"Little rusty?" Jarred laughed from his perch on the cooler, Emma sat on his lap with a slight scowl on her face. The others laughed with him.

"Shut it, Jared." Kaase muttered.

"Can I try now?" I asked. It looked simple enough, the only problem I would have would be with firing the gun. I was pretty sure with my wolf sight I could easily aim it.

"Sure." He smiled and held the gun out. He helped me put it into position. He whispered in my ear, "Put the butt against your shoulder, the kick back probably wouldn't hurt you but it would a human."

I moved the butt of the rifle against my shoulder and lifted it in the air. "Say when." Colt said off to the side.

I wrapped my finger around the trigger, "Pull," The disk whirred quickly across the sky; I took quick aim and pulled the trigger. The bullet made contact with the disk and shattered it. I heard someone gasp from behind me. Oops, I should probably play this down. "Pull," Another disk shot out and this time I readjusted myself and only nicked it. I did the same with the last one.

"Nice." Jen congratulated. "I thought you haven't shot in a while."

I shrugged. "I haven't,"

"She's just a natural." Jeff got up and playfully punched my shoulder. "My turn!"

I turned around and gave the rifle back to Kaase who was now reclining in a bag chair. With one hand he took the rifle and with the other he pulled me onto his lap. Jen was sitting next to us in her own chair, leaning forward hands on her knees. She laughed then whispered, "What no sympathy?"

Kaase stiffened. "If she didn't want to see this she shouldn't have come." He nearly growled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a low voice. I turned to look at Kaase's face.

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

"You're lucky," Jen directed the comment at me, "If I could pick any man to defend me from the wrath of Emma it would be Kaase."

I furrowed my brow, thoroughly confused. "What didn't he tell you?" She asked, half smiling at Kaase.

"I saw no reason to, it's over." He muttered.

"Emma doesn't think so, she's only all over Jared to make you jealous." He laughed.

Kaase chuckled. "I'm not."

"It would be nice to be filled in on this little conversation." I mumbled sarcastically, crossing my arms.

Kaase sighed, "I. . . I was dating Emma when I found you."

"Been together since freshman year in high school," Jen continued. "meets you and it's all over."

I stifled a gasp. Emma was just like how I used to be. Kaase had blown her off like Sam had me. Neither of them were at fault but we still got the short end of the stick. I glanced over at her, she sat on Jared's lap staring intently at Kaase with a frown. When she saw me looking at her she raised her hand and lifted her middle finger, flipping me the bird. I didn't blame her.


	65. I'm So Mean

**Sorry I kinda speed through the rest of the day but I felt like it was taking too long, lol. Thanks for all the comments, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 64

I didn't blame Emma for flipping me the bird but was that really necessary? I mean I never flipped Emily off, sure I almost keyed her car a couple times but the main thing was I didn't. It wasn't my fault, so in response to her naughty finger gesture I smiled slightly and gave her a wink.

Her jaw dropped and I quickly looked away hiding a bigger smile. Kaase and Jen had seemed to drop the conversation to watch a "buzzed" Jeff take a turn at skeet shooting. I turned to watch too and felt somewhat leery as he raised his riffle in the air. "Pull," A disk shot in the air and he shot it down with surprising accuracy. He did the same with the other two.

"Wow beat by a drunk, how embarrassing is that, Kaase?" I laughed.

"Hey now," He frowned.

"I'm only kidding, babe." I took his hand up in mine smiling sweetly.

He raised one eye bow, "You've never called me babe before."

I only shrugged, but I could almost feel the holes that Emma was burning into my back. I'm so mean.

"Hun," Jen spoke up, looking at Kaase's cousin Dale. "do you want me to start the brats?"

Dale glanced at the time on his cell, "Yeah, do you need help?"

Jen looked at me, "Do you wanna help me?"

"Sure," I replied without really knowing what I was signing up for. I slowly got up from Kaase's lap and followed her across the field to the house.

The inside of the house was cozy and smelled strongly of cedar and faintly of cigarettes. It was decorated like one of those houses you see in magazines what with matching furniture and everything. It definitely did not look like a bachelor pad. "Wow," I muttered.

"Thanks," Jen smiled, moving briskly to the kitchen. "It took me forever to fix this place up and get rid of the cig stench. I've finally trained him to smoke outside." She laughed. I guess only my wolf nose could smell the cigarettes.

"I didn't know you two were living together." I said, gazing at the paintings on the walls.

"Yeah, I used to live like two hours away so when we got engaged I moved in to be closer."

"I don't remember seeing you at the party," She opened the sliding door to the kitchen and I followed after her.

"To tell you the truth," She paused in the doorway to turn and smile at me. "his family drives me crazy." I laughed. "I'm sure you understand," she continued. "All the woman in his family have that crazy Dutch only tree house thing going on."

"Yeah I understand completely." Once the door was wide enough two hounds bayed and jumped through the opening.

"Pete, Sam!" Jen yelled clapping her hands. The dogs ignored her and ran towards me like overly boisterous young puppies. I fought the urge to growl and flip them on their backs so they'd respect me. One jumped up on me and I had enough. Without growling I stiffened my posture and grabbed the loose skin on his neck and flung him off of me. My whole body posture said 'alpha' and the dogs cowered and whimpered slightly.

"Sorry." I apologized to Jen.

She shook her head. "No I'm sorry, that was amazing. Where'd you learn to control dogs like that?"

I shrugged, "It's just kinda natural." If only she knew.

"Wow, I should hire you to train these idiots. But, of course, Dale thinks they're perfect." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. She continued into the kitchen and pulled a big pot out from under counter. She opened the fridge and pulled a six pack of beer.

"Here, pour these in the pan." She stuck her head back in the fridge, rummaging around.

I detached one curiously. "May I ask why?"

She stood up abruptly. "For the bratwursts…" She looked at me like I was growing fur, I wasn't right? I quickly glanced at my skin, nope still human. "You've never heard of beer brats?" I frowned and shook my head, "Wow, have you been living in a cave eatin' raw deer all your life?"

That sounded somewhat like a racist comment but I dismissed it. "Sorry never heard of it before."

"Well you're in for a treat," she grinned. So I spent the next half hour preparing the sauce to soak the brats in. We left them to soak and went back out to the field and watched the boys mess around, occasionally taking our turns. Becky joined in our little conversations but Emma stayed her distance. Around noon we took a break to cook the brats and eat lunch. They actually tasted pretty good. Kaase was as shocked as Jen that I had never had beer brats before.

Afterwards the weather had warmed up a whole lot so they decided to bring out the four wheelers. "Please tell me you've been muddin' before." Kaase asked over the roar of the engine as I crawled on behind me.

I laughed, "No I haven't."

"Well you're in for some fun." He grinned and shot the ATV forward. Each of the guys and Becky had their own four wheelers and we raced each other across the field and deep into the woods on a wide trail. The speed was exhilarating for the rest of them but for me it seemed somewhat slow and dull, I could run faster than these as a human. I acted like I was having fun anyways.

Once we were deep into the woods everyone pulled to a stop. Emma and Jen crawled off the backs and Kaase turned to speak to me, "Now you can either stay on or you can get off and watch first."

"I'll watch first." I laughed, jumping off the back. Jeff let out a shout and someone yelled "Yeehaw," as they gunned the four wheelers forward. There was an open patch ahead and they spun around it, slinging mud at each other.

Jen laughed out loud and Emma stifled a giggle, "We probably seem like total hicks don't we?" Jen punched my arm lightly.

I laughed but didn't say anything. We all took turns slinging mud until the sun went down. It actually was more fun than it looked. My first turn Emma spun her tires in front of me spraying me with mud and in turn I cut her off and splashed her with a puddle of melted snow. Over the roar of the engines I could hear Jen and Kaase laughing hysterically.

The sun went down and we all were thoroughly wet and muddy but didn't care. We raced back again, dim head lights filling the woods with a yellow glow.

Dale parked his ATV in the pole barn and started to spray kerosene on some wood in a fire pit. The girls, minus Becky, sat on the logs and waited while the others loaded the ATVs back on their trucks.

When Kaase returned he sat down on a log and wrapped an arm around me. "Did you have fun?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "I haven't had that much fun in a while." It was almost as fun as shredding leeches. I'd have to tell Kaase my joke later where mundane ears couldn't hear.

Dale grabbed a propane torch and lit the soaked wood on fire, it burst into a bright glow of heat and flames. The light flickered in Kaase's soft blue eyes. "I'm glad." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I moved an arm around his neck and kissed him softly back. I only pulled back at the sound of approaching footsteps.

In one swift movement I turned and stood, Emma was taking long strides at me with clenched fists. She had a look of pure hatred in her eyes and I knew she meant to break my jaw. I had two choices then, either duck and save her hand or let her crush her knuckles on my face of steel. If I let her crush her hand it might cause suspicion but then again I wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing her bones cracked as she gets what she deserved for punching me. Kaase stood up but he was too slow, Emma took a final step, pulled her hand back and shot it forward. In that last moment I decided to have the reflexes of a human and not move. Her contact with my check felt like a soft kiss but I heard the deafening crack as her knuckles shattered.

Pain shot across her face and she gasped, pulling her hand against her chest. "Emma!" Jarred gasped and everyone stood.

"What the hell?" She growled at me.

"Emma, are you ok?" Jared asked once he reached her. He pulled her hand away from her chest tenderly to look at it.

"No, dumbass, my hands broken." She growled and snatched her hand away again, pain bolting across her face.

"Let me take you to the hospital." He put an arm around her and led her off into the darkness.

I plopped back down holding my breath so I wouldn't let out a laugh. Serves her right for trying to hit me. Kaase sat back down, "That wasn't very nice." He whispered in my ear.

"She shouldn't have it me." I muttered back. I heard the scuffling as Emma retreated to her truck. Jen and the others stared at me in amazement over the fire. I should probably act like I was hurt. I rolled my jaw a bit and rubbed it, laughing. "She's weak." They all laughed and the atmosphere seemed to relax. No one was upset she was gone. I felt a pang of sorrow for her, she was just like me. But just like me, if the roles were switched, I'm sure she'd be doing the same. I concluded I should ease up on her but I can still have a little fun. I snuggled in closer to Kaase warming him faster than the fire could. He put an arm around me and I sighed, Kaase made life heaven on earth.


	66. Two Legs or Four

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, well really short. I needed this in here but I really couldn't add it on smoothly to the end of last chapter or the beginning of the next chapter. Over 200 comments! I love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy! Just a warning, I cried slightly at the end of this, lol.**

Chapter 65

When we got home that night my jaw ached slightly. "I think I might miss immortality." I muttered to myself.

"Really?" Kaase asked, closing the door behind him.

"Well the whole indestructible thing has its perks," I laughed, "but overall I'll be glad to be rid of this curse."

"What do you hate about it?" Kaase pulled me down on the couch beside him. I snuggled up close to him inhaling the strong scent of smoke from the fire trapped in his clothing and hair. "What more is there to the whole indestructible thing?"

"Well there's the explosive nature." I listed. "I'd like to be mad without jumping out of my skin. And I kind of miss being a woman."

"What are you talking about?" Kaase asked.

I sat up and looked back at him. "Look at me Kaase, I'm huge! I'm taller than almost all girls out there and I'm buff! I eat like a monster; I could eat a whole pizza and still be hungry. I just want to get back to being a woman, being able to be all feminine without looking like a cross dresser."

Kaase sat up and wrapped his arms around me, "You do not look like a cross dresser, babe."

"Look at my arms!" I said, frustrated. I held my arms out and clenched my fists, tight muscles rose and bunched together. It sickened me.

"I think it's sexy." He kissed my neck softly.

"No you don't," I snorted, "you're just saying that to make me feel better." I was slowly loosing my concentration has his lips moved at the base of my neck.

"I'm really not," He moved to my jaw line and ran his strong hand through my hair on the back of my head.

I took a shaky breath and turned to kiss him back softly yet passionately on the lips. I ran my long man fingers through his golden locks then pulled back. He frowned and I laughed at his sad expression.

"I'd also like to be a mother someday." I added, tucking a disheveled hair behind my ear.

"You can't get pregnant?" He asked, was that a hint of sadness in his eyes?

"Not until I get rid of this." I replied softly. I took his hand in mine, "Would you want children someday?"

He half smiled and looked deep into my eyes. "I love kids but if you can't have children that's fine." He shrugged, "If we want kids we could adopt or something." I smiled and he continued, "I love you Leah. I want to spend forever with you."

I froze, "Are you proposing?"

He paused, contemplating, and then let out an almost nervous laugh, "I guess I am, I promise I'll love you forever whether you have two legs or four." I giggled and he smiled, "Will you marry me?"

I felt tears rise up in my eyes, oh gosh, only light headed ditzy blonde girls cried when they were proposed to. I bit my bottom lip and blinked only forcing the tears to fall down my cheeks. I felt as though something was stuck at the back of my throat so my response was hoarse, "Yes."

He kissed my cheek, drying my tears. "I love you, Leah." He whispered.

"I love you, Kaase." I breathed. I put my hands on the sides of his face and brought his lips to mine, kissing him passionately. He kissed me back and my mind soon lost all train of thought. It was him and me, and nothing else mattered.


	67. Cold and Alone Almost

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter . . . hopefully you'll like this one too. Please Comment!!**

Chapter 66

When I woke up the next morning I was slightly alarmed to find the other side of the bed empty. I sat up quickly and looked around feeling a sudden head rush. I moaned, rubbing my temples and then saw a note on the bedside table. He had left early but would be back about nine. I looked at the clock, it was about eight. I pushed the hair out of my face and squinted out the window. It was early February but there was no snow on the ground, the Sunday morning sun streamed in through the drapes.

I slung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling extremely sluggish. My jaw throbbed, "This sucks," I muttered only half awake. I collected my clothes thrown in fits of passion across the floor in my arms and dropped them in the hamper; then found some comfy sweats and a t-shirt to throw on. I showered quickly, dressed and made my way to the kitchen.

I dug around the kitchen looking for pans to make breakfast. I searched the fridge and found the ingredients needed for making omelets and decided to be fancy this morning. It was time to celebrate right? Had I dreamt about the proposal? I cleared my head, it all seemed like a dream but it was definitely reality.

My limbs felt immensely stiff and my eyes hurt. I fought through the annoying pain, dismissing it just as de-growing pains. I wished the legends would have talked a little more about this part of the story. I'd like to know how long it would take me to be normal again.

I grabbed a knife to cut up the slab of ham I found in the fridge. I moved the blade swiftly, cutting it into tiny pieces. I looked up at a noise at the door for a second and the knife slipped. "Ow." I muttered and stuck my finger in my mouth. "That's annoying."

I wiped my finger on a towel, knowing it would be gone in a matter of seconds, and moved to the door to investigate the sound. Kaase stumbled through the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I snorted and leaned up against the wall.

He rushed forward and picked me up by the waist; spinning me around in a circle. I let out a laugh. "I have a surprise for you." He beamed.

"Well what is it?" I giggled.

He opened his mouth to say something then froze, he set me down and looked at his arm where my hand clenched it. I gasped and pulled my hand away, my hand was covered in blood and the red liquid was seeping through his jacket.

"Leah, what happened?!" he nearly yelled, highly alarmed. He grabbed my wrist and held my hand up to where he could see it clearly.

"I just cut myself," I shook my head, "it should have healed by now."

But it hadn't, blood was still seeping through the slit on my finger. I sucked in a shaky breath. Kaase pulled me into the kitchen and ran water over my finger, cleaning it. Neither of us said anything. I trembled all over, it was all fitting together. My eyes hurt because they were now unfocused, I felt sluggish and stiff because I was used to stronger muscles, as I thought about it more everything seemed less. The air smelled clean, not full of different scents like before, I couldn't even smell Kaase from where I was standing. Kaase's hand on my wrist felt cold from the winter air . . . I felt temperature.

"Kaase . . ." Was all I could say before I felt tears swell my throat, it was over.

"Oh Leah," He wrapped his arms around me and for the first time I felt the warmth of his body. I leaned in and let my tears of joy and relief flow.

I felt something I hadn't expected though, I felt somewhat alone. My whole life had changed in just a month. I didn't have a pack any more. Kaase's arms wrapped tighter around me and he lay his head on top of mine, reminding me I wasn't alone. The love I felt for Kaase didn't leave when the rest of my life left. He would always be here for me.

I pulled back, dabbing at my eyes, "I should find a band-aid." I muttered.

Kaase chuckled, "I'll get you one."

I felt a tug at my heart as his arms released me and he walked behind the wall and out of sight. I stumbled to a chair holding my finger. The blood had stopped for now. A tremor rolled through me, I felt cold and unprotected.

Kaase returned quickly, band-aid in hand. His large hands pulled the wrapper off and wrapped the bandage around my finger. I stared at my fingers, they looked slimmer. I looked at my arms and they were smaller, not as bulky. "I'm a woman again," I let out a tear filled laugh.

"You've always been a woman, Leah." He pushed my hair back and kissed my cheek.

"What was the surprise you had for me?" I wiped my eyes and smiled at him.

He frowned, it seemed he had forgotten all about that at the sight of my blood. "Oh!" he laughed, then reached in his pocket. He hid something in his big hand, "Last night was kinda spontaneous, that wasn't how I planned it."

I laughed, "I didn't mind, it seemed perfect to me."

He smirked, "You're so sweet." He took one of my hands and shifted so he kneeling on one knee.

"Oh no," I sighed, "Are you serious!?"

He laughed, "Yes I am," he opened his hand. Inside was a small velvet box, upon opening it I saw a diamond ring that looked huge even to my weak human eyes.

"Kaase." I gasped.

"I wanted to do this the right way." He replied hesitantly. "Will you marry me?"

I beamed, "Of course."

He let out a small laugh and slid the ring on my finger, despite my loss of bulk the ring was a perfect fit. Kaase was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you."


	68. Headaches

**I'm not gonna lie… I felt a little depressed when I got on and only one person had commented. Thanks TRDancer!!! Was the last chapter really that bad? Hopefully this one's better. . .**

Chapter 67

The first couple weeks of human life were more depressing than I thought they were. I felt so defenseless and cold. I experienced not being able to open a pickle jar for the first time in almost a year. You should have seen the look on Kaase's face when I told him I needed his help, he didn't gloat but I could tell he was happy he was stronger than me now. The knowledge that this is what I wanted and that Kaase would always be there for me kept me going. I had my engagement ring heavy on my left hand to prove Kaase's love now.

The lethargic feeling and headaches slowly left after I became more used to my new body. It was almost like I never was a wolf now but I knew I would never forget it. It would always be a small part of me.

Seth and my mom were ecstatic when I told them the good news. My mom started crying and Seth congratulated me. He told me he would miss running with me but he was happy I was where I wanted now. I couldn't believe how much I missed my pack. They had truly become a family to me. Sure I spent time with them but there is something special about being connected through thoughts. We were one wolf then, not multiple people.

The first day after our engagement and my first day of humanity Kaase excitedly called his family to tell them the good news. Kaase said they were excited but I had no idea if he was telling the truth or not. I found out when I got a call one Thursday after noon about two weeks into my new human life.

"Hello is Leah there?" An older woman asked when I picked up the phone.

I hated when people did that, I was the only one who lived here. "This is her. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Anna, Kaase's mom." The voice said.

"Oh hi!" I greeted cheerfully, fighting for her approval. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm alright." She laughed, "I just feel like I've barely met you and now you're marrying Kaase. This weekend we're having a baanket making party and we were wondering if you wanted to come join us."

"I'd love to," I replied brightly, "but what's baanket?"

She chuckled, "Oh sorry, you've probably never heard of it before. It's a Dutch desert we serve around Christmas and Easter. I have some nieces I was going to teach and I decided I would invite you and Jennifer, Dale's fiancé, since you both don't know how."

I could tell she was doing a huge act of kindness here. They were trying to accept me by teaching me their culture, I couldn't let them down. "Sounds like fun, I'll be there."

"Ok it'll be at my house Saturday and Sunday. Come around noon, we'll see you then!" She hung up the phone before I could say goodbye. Well we were getting somewhere at least.

Kaase was excited when I told him my plans for this weekend. "I'm glad you get to spend some time with them." He wrapped his arms around me. "And I'm also happy you're learning to make baanket," He grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. "it's my favorite."

"Well I'll be sure to learn it well." I laughed. "Don't you know how to make it?"

He laughed, oops. "No, making baanket is a woman thing. They wouldn't teach me even if I asked. Actually, if I did, they'd probably think I was gay." He laughed again.

"Oh," I felt my face getting red. "oops."

"Don't worry, you didn't know." He tucked one of my stray hairs behind my ear.

"Why does it take two days though? It doesn't take that long to cook does it?"

"No," He shrugged, "if you want to make baanket the right way you have to let the dough rest over night or something like that."

"Well I guess I'll find out," I smiled. "You have any idea which cousins will be there?"

He laughed again, "Probably Angie, Cindy, and Melissa, they're all 15."

I paused, "Wow this is going to be fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad." He hugged me tighter. I sighed, resting my head against his chest. My headaches had returned for some reason. I had finally gotten over it too, or at least I thought. Kaase's warm chest heated my face and soothed the pain, I guess it isn't all that bad.

**Baanket is absolutely amazing! I love it! I learned how to make it over Christmas break from my aunt because my mom doesn't know how to make it, she's not Dutch, lol. Please comment!!**


	69. Baanket

**Yay!! I got more comments for the last chapter!! Thanks!! Well enjoy!**

Chapter 68

Kaase kept track of the moon phases as well as any scientist would. This weekend would be a full moon so he wouldn't come with me to his parent's so there wouldn't be any risk. So I left that morning by myself, eager to meet with Jen again. I had only talked to her a couple times since the day I first met her.

I got to their house a little after noon. Jen pulled up the same time as me in her own truck which was a lot bigger than mine. "Hey Leah!" She greeted excitedly.

"Hey Jen," I smiled.

Ma frowned slightly at our tardiness, I felt like I was in school. She replaced her frown quickly and welcomed us warmly. "I'm so glad you girls could make it!" She hugged us both. After breaking my hug she held my arms and looked me up and down, "Leah are you getting skinnier?"

I snorted, "Yeah,"

She half grinned, "Well you looked fine to me before. C'mon in, the girls are already here."

Just like Kaase had predicted there were three girls, Angie, Cindy and Mellissa. I remembered them all from the party. Jen seemed stiff at my side, nervous. The girls were already at work shredding a block of something that looked like caramel.

"The girls already started, here," she handed us each a metal bowl and a block of our own along with a shredder. "We're starting with the filling, we need you to shred the almond paste."

I took my block up, it felt sticky and gritty. I moved it carefully over the shredding block making sure I didn't cut myself. I had learned to be more aware of where my fingers are going lately. My hands were scarred from my new human carelessness already.

A radio was playing some soft country music in the corner, it was altogether peaceful. The music and the repeated sound of almond paste going over the sharp holes in the shredding block were the only sounds in the air.

"So Leah," Angie started, "you go to the community college right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I graduate soon." Hopefully, I haven't been spending much time on my studies. I had a big test on Monday I should have been studying for instead.

"What are you studying?" She asked curiously, her blue eyes never leaving her work.

"Wildlife conservation, Zoology, stuff like that." I said tiredly, "I'm really into wildlife." If only they knew.

She only nodded in agreement. She looked about 15 or 16 like Kaase had said, probably still in high school. She was probably trying to start a conversation but I was enjoying the silence too much.

After I finished shredding I added the rest of the ingredients for the filling as instructed. "Now you mix it."

I paused, looking all over the table for a spoon or spatula. "With what?" I asked.

She grabbed my wrist and shook it, "The tools God gave you. Doesn't turn out right if you stir it with a spoon."

I was sure it would taste the same but I didn't argue. I stuck my hands in the cold batter, breaking the yolks with my hands. "Ew," Melissa protested. It was disgusting, but nothing I couldn't handle. After we were done mixing we put the filling in a pie tin and put it in the fridge.

"It will have to chill overnight," ma informed.

Next we got to work on the crust that will go around the filling. We poured all the ingredients in a clean bowl and, like the filling, mixed everything with our hands. The crust was a little harder to mix because it had sticks of butter in it. Once I was done my hands actually hurt. We placed the crust batter on a sheet of saran wrap, covered it with more saran wrap and placed it in the fridge.

"Come back tomorrow at the same time," Ma smiled as she led us to the door. The girls were spending the night at her house and they seemed in a hurry to get rid of us.

"So do you want to come to a bonfire at our house tonight?" Jen invited.

"Sorry," I shrugged as we walked, "Kaase is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds like fun," She replied, "bet they won't have beer brats though." She nudged me with her elbow.

I laughed, "Yeah, they probably won't."

When I got home Kaase and I retreated to his bedroom to hide from the moon. We sat and talked for hours with my recurring headaches and dizzy spells kept interrupting.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Leah." He rubbed my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head, making my vision blurry for a second. "I'm sure it's nothing."


	70. Can You Say Overprotective?

**Thank you for the comments! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 69

I woke up the next morning dizzy, of course. Kaase was concerned about me, "You need to see a doctor, Leah."

"And when he finds no reason for my dizziness what do I tell him? 'Oh it's probably side effects from becoming a human again, I was a werewolf for half a year ya know.'"

Kaase raised an eyebrow at my sarcasm, "Shape-shifter," he corrected.

"Whatever," The headaches have been putting me in a bad mood and the increase in hormones was annoying.

Despite Kaase's better judgment I went to his parent's house to finish my baanket making lesson. I made sure to arrive on time this time and ma was pleased.

"How was dinner?" Jen asked once she got there.

For a second I had no idea what she was talking about, then I remembered my ruse from yesterday. "Oh it was fun!"

"Where'd he take you?"

Crap, I quickly tried to think of a fancy restaurant in the city. "Umm, Bella Italia."

"Really?" Ma asked as she placed our dough balls on the table. "That's where we went last night."

Shit. "Well that place is kinda big, I guess we missed each other." I was going to have to work better on my cover ups. You'd think after being a were.. I mean shape-shifter for almost a year I'd be good at it.

Ma instructed us to cut the oval dough balls into eight equal strips. Afterwards we rolled them out with a rolling pin and placed the filling in the middle. I had no idea where she got so many rolling pins. We wrapped the dough around the filling and then wrapped them in saran wrap.

I was halfway done with mine when I heard the roar of a diesel engine pull into the driveway. Ma moved to the window, "Leah," she asked, "why is Kaase here?"

Kaase was here? "I don't know." I replied honestly.

He walked in, taking his hat off as he entered the kitchen, "Hello ladies," He kissed me and his mom on the cheek. He seemed stiff and nervous. "Umm, could I steal Leah for a sec?"

"Yes that's fine." Ma replied.

Kaase took my hand and led me to the other end of the house. "Kaase what's going on?"

He took a deep breath, "The werewolves are coming."

I felt my jaw drop. "Already? How do you know?"

"Because I keep itch'n to jump out of my skin," His eyes were black and for the first time I was afraid. He saw my reaction and took a step back. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I need you to stay here until I come and get you."

"What!" I screeched.

"Shhh!!" He covered my mouth with his huge hand. "Leah, you need to stay here, you can't defend yourself anymore."

He removed my hand so I could respond, "I sure as hell am not staying here like some helpless b*tch." I hissed. "I'm coming with you."

He frowned, his hands shook slightly. "No Leah,"

"What are you going to tell your family? 'Can Leah stay here while I go battle some werewolves?'" If I had been this angry when I was a wolf I might have exploded. How dare he think he could keep me here? "Kaase," I took a deep breath, "Jake and Seth and the pack will be in the house with Renesmee, I can stay in there with them as we were before. They'll be able to protect me."

"The shape-shifters are helpless against the werewolves." He snarled, "You'd be safer here. I can't keep arguing with you, Leah. I need to go." He turned to walk away.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "If you leave without me I'll just follow."

"I'll disconnect the cables in your truck." He muttered walking away.

I nearly stomped my foot in aggravation. "I'll have your dad fix it. Kaase," I grabbed his hand and spun him around. I looked up at his eyes, they were a cold black and his ears were pointing off at the top already. "you can't leave me behind."

He bit his lip, running a hand through his lengthening hair. He let out a sigh, "What am I going to do with you, Leah."

I grabbed both his hands in mine, "Take me with you." I whispered back.

He sighed again, throwing his head back in frustration. "Fine, your brother was in a car accident and you need to rush to Forks to be there with him."

I froze, "What?" A shiver of fear ran though me.

"It's the cover, Leah." He shook his head. "Please focus."

"Oh, right." I followed him quickly back to the kitchen.

He leaned down and whispered to me, "Just get to my truck; act like your crying."

I took off at a dash, as I ran by the doorway to the kitchen I covered my face. I could hear ma and Kaase conversing as I dashed out the door. I pulled myself into his passenger seat and started it. He ran out to the truck and before closing the door slammed his foot down on the pedal. I had won. I smiled smugly. But I really was in danger, Jake and Seth would protect me but kill themselves trying. I shuddered, maybe I should have thought this through a bit more. I glanced at Kaase. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. It was too late to have second thoughts now. I leaned back against the seat, taking steady breaths, preparing myself for what lay ahead.


	71. Princess in a Tower, ugg

**Thanks for all the comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter! The story isn't over but will be wrapping up in about 6 to 10 chapters. I have ideas for a sequel but I'm not sure if I'll pursue it. Hope you enjoy! Please comment! **

Chapter 70

The whole ride down to Forks was silent. Kaase gripped the steering wheel tightly, pressing his foot on the pedal hard keeping an average of 90 miles per hour. Being mundane again made me aware of just how dangerous that is; I was gripping the sides of my seat the whole time.

The place seemed to be swarming with leeches when we got there. I stepped out expecting to be hit with that awful smell but instead a light and almost enhancing scent hit me. I felt myself relax a bit. The Cullens and their Alaskan friends looked different to me also. Without my immortal eyes to clear their appearance I saw them as beautiful, jaw droppingly beautiful. Kaase put a protective arm around me as we walked up the path.

Jacob and his pack were inside conversing with the Cullens. When I entered the room I noticed Jasper move to the other side, his shoulders barely moving. I probably smelled better to them too. All the Cullens looked up when I entered the room, it made me self-conscious. Carlisle smiled in greeting but kept staring at me even after the others looked away.

"Hello Leah, Kaase. I wish our gathering was under happier circumstances."

Kaase snorted, "You can say that again." His grip on me tightened.

Kaase started strategizing with the Cullens and the pack but I kept watching Carlisle and Edward. They seemed to be communicating silently. Edward's eyes flickered to me and he slowly shook his head. If I wasn't paying attention I probably wouldn't have noticed. Then his eyes moved to the ceiling and down. They were talking about me. Edward's eyes flickered back then ignored me. Carlisle glanced at me and I flipped him the bird. A smile shot across Edward's face and I could tell he was holding back laughter. Carlisle didn't look at me again.

"They're almost here," Kaase muttered. His ears were fully pointed and his hair was longer but he was still in human form. He turned to eye me with fully black eyes, no white showed. He took me in his arms and kissed my neck. "Please be safe," he whispered. "I can't live without you."

I returned his embrace, "I can't live without you either, please remember that."

I felt like I was saying goodbye, in a couple hours one or both of us might be dead. Tears pricked the backs of my eyes. He kissed me on the forehead one last time before following the Cullens out the door. I bit my tongue as I watched him go, I might never see him again.

I turned back to my pack, all four of them. They stood, too wary to sit. Jacob paced with Renesmee still in his arms. He glanced at me and said, "Take Nessie," It sounded more like an order than a request so I grudgingly coincided.

Renesmee's warm body heated me quickly and I was surprised at how heavy she was, Jake carried her like she was nothing. She was probably the size of a small five year old. I sat down on the couch so I could set her on my lap. "None of that freaky mind control stuff please." I requested of her. She set her hands on her lap and nodded.

The pack's heads swiveled together to look out the window. I stilled my breathing and listened. I could hear a small murmuring outside then a sudden explosion of snarls and hisses erupted from the front yard.

"Two are coming in the house," Jacob hissed, "hide upstairs with Nessie."

I felt almost insulted but I left, Nessie resting on my hip as I darted up the stairs. Behind me I heard the door smash open. I ran faster sliding into the first room I found. I shut the door as quietly as possible but I heard heavy footsteps approaching. My heart started racing. I felt like a princess trapped in a tower, totally helpless to the dragon attacking the castle. I set Nessie down and silently motioned for her to move the back of the room. I felt surprisingly protective of the little mutant girl. She hurried behind the massive bed, red curls bouncing. I searched quickly for something to defend myself with. I saw a jewelry box, well more like cabinet sitting on the dresser. Silver. Kaase said silver didn't affect him but right then it was my best option. I grabbed every silver article and balled it together, praying whichever leech's room this was wouldn't kill me later.

The footsteps approached slowly, thump, thump, thump. They stopped at the door. I moved silently so I was in front of Nessie, preparing my hunk of silver. The door opened quickly smashing into the wall behind it. In the doorway stood a white werewolf, smaller than Kaase but still as big as the doorway. It stood on two legs, grinning at me. I threw the silver ball at it, hitting it in the shoulder. The thing howled and I smelled burnt hair. The hunk left a wound on it's shoulder. It snarled stepping forward, but then stopped and sniffed the air.

"A mundane and a mutant," The feminine growl laughed, "how lovely."

"What do you want with us?" I growled, standing protectively over Renesmee.

"Feisty aren't you?" She laughed again. "I was sent for the mutant," she stopped and eyed me, "but you're Kaase's mate aren't you?"

Maybe if I lied she'd leave, I shook my head.

"You're lying." She sang.

The dragon was in the tower now and me, being the defenseless princess, was trapped. I felt my fear form a fire at the base of my spine. I could use that. I focused on enhancing that fear as the she-werewolf strode forward, leaning on two four legs. I felt the fire slowly moving up my spine when a roar echoed from the hallway. I lost my concentration and the fire died as another werewolf leapt through the door, it was Kaase. My prince had come.

Kaase snarled and grabbed the white werewolf's throat, shaking her to the ground with a sickening snap. The she wolf howled and snarled, ripping at Kaase with her claws. Kaase was stronger than her was able to overpower her, throwing her through a wall. Kaase attacked again, and this time I heard the final crack, sending shivers down my spine.

Everything was silent then, I didn't hear anything outside or downstairs. The moonlight shimmered in through the window giving the room a ghostly glow. Kaase walked back through the hole in the wall, bloody and battered. He was in the shadows of the door so he was able to shimmer down to his human form.

A tear choked cry escaped me, "Kaase." I whispered.

He stood panting but he had enough strength to open his arms to me and half grin. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him, covering myself in his and the she wolf's blood.

The silence downstairs seemed so loud. "Is it safe?" Renesmee's voice rang like a timid bell.

I looked at Kaase, he nodded, still panting. "C'mon." He stumbled forward leading me and Renesmee downstairs.

The front room where the pack had been was a mess, furniture flung everywhere and holes in the walls. Carlisle was working over one of the wolves, Jacob. Seth, Embry and Quil stood in a semi circle around him, all of them bloodstained. I rushed forward as Jacob cried out in pain.

"Leah," Seth breathed with relief, wrapping me in a hug.

"Is Jake ok?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"He'll be fine," Carlisle muttered. "Nothing new for this guy." He laughed.

Jake was covered in blood, his arm mangled, he coughed and whispered, "Renesmee?"

Nessie ran up as if cued and hugged Jacob, tears running down her face. Edward, Bella and the other Cullens and Alaskans except for Jasper and Alice were in the room with us.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "We had some trouble with Alice and Jasper but they'll be fine." I didn't know if I wanted to know what that meant.

"Are they all dead?" Seth asked, panting.

"Their alpha escaped," Carlisle answered, standing up. Jake's arm was straight again. "Now just try not to use that for the rest of the day," He instructed his patient. "it should be fine by morning."

Jake sat up, "Thanks, doc." He muttered.

"I don't think Peter will be any harm to us though." Carlisle continued, looking at the others but avoiding my gaze. "We were more than he expected." He finally looked at me then looked at Kaase, "You should get her home,"

Kaase nodded, "There's a dead werewolf up in one of the rooms, sorry about the wall."

Esme sucked in a breath but Carlisle nodded, "Thank you, and don't worry about it."

When I got in the truck I felt a calm roll over me. It was over. I was driving because what with the full moon Kaase was in no condition to drive, he lay sprawled out in the back, shifting in and out of werewolf form as we moved in and out of the light. We were safe now and could finally get on with our lives.


	72. Changes in my heartbeats

**Long story but I'm trying to finish the book by the end of the week and I like keeping you guys on the same chapter as my other website so you get two today, lucky you! Lol. Well hope you enjoy! *giggles* **

Chapter 71

"Damn it Leah, I'm taking off work to take you to the doctor." Kaase nearly yelled in the doorway of the bathroom. I had my head over the toilet, puking my guts out.

"No," I rasped.

"Yes!" He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Leah, something's wrong with you."

I wiped the side of my mouth with a tissue, taking deep breaths. "I'll take myself, you don't need to miss work."

"Are you really gonna take yourself?" He questioned.

I grinned despite the woozy feeling, "Don't you trust me?"

He sighed, "Leah. . ."

"Don't worry, once my body stops trying to hurl my stomach through my mouth I'll head to the doctor."

He grimaced, "Do you have to be so graphic?"

I laughed, the motion set me off and the feeling of hot liquid running the wrong way up my throat hit me. Kaase rushed forward and held my hair for me.

"Thanks," I was able to murmur once I was finished.

He kissed my temple, "I have to go, please go to the doctor."

I heard front door shut after he walked out of the bathroom. I slumped against the bathroom wall, rubbing my forehead. The image of Carlisle continually glancing at me yesterday flashed through my head. "He knew something was wrong." I muttered to myself.

Once I had kept the contents of my stomach down for half an hour I got in my truck and headed to Forks. I must have been crazy, heading to the hospital in Forks. There were probably great doctors in Port Angeles; I could have even gone to the doc on the rez. None of those had centuries of experience though. Maybe it was because I was actually becoming close to the leeches and I trusted them. I tried not to think of that. Whatever it was drew me through the doors of the ER and up to the front desk.

The woman at the desk had a warm smile, she greeted me and I told her what was wrong. The ER in a small town hospital isn't that busy so she was able to bring me to a room where a nurse asked me questions and filled out some papers. "The doctor will be with you in a moment."

She didn't say which doctor but I found myself hoping it was Carlisle. Wow. I felt like kicking myself but I was afraid to set off another dizzy spell.

I didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway but moments later Carlisle opened the curtain with a grin on his face. "Leah Clearwater," he chuckled, "never thought I would see you in here."

"I'm glad you find my misery funny." I growled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

I snorted, "I'm pretty sure you already know, I'd love it if you told me."

He chuckled, "You're right. I was wondering if you realized that when you gave me that rude gesture yesterday."

"Sorry leech." I shrugged, keeping my voice low.

He smiled, "You could have come to my house you know, saved you money."

"I try not to get personal with bloodsuckers." I replied in a monotone voice. "Now then…" I dipped my head forward for him to continue.

He grinned, "I have reasons to believe you are pregnant."

For a second I thought he was joking. "What?"

"When a woman is pregnant there are changes in her bloodstream and the way it channels, most people don't know this but after years of experience…" He shrugged, "I have learned the slight changes in the heartbeats." I wasn't sure the expression on my face but Carlisle raised an eyebrow. He reached into a cabinet behind him and pulled out a cup. "We can double check if you don't trust me."

I felt myself nod and take the cup from him, careful not to touch his skin. "The bathroom is right across the hall. He moved to open the curtain for me. I wandered across the hallway, dazed. How could this even be possible?

I entered the bathroom and pissed in the cup as directed. I couldn't even think straight, I really thought this would never be possible. I felt like I was in some strange dream and any moment it would turn into a nightmare.

I returned to my room and set the cup on the counter. I moved back over and sat on the crinkly paper on the bed. I ran my hands through my hair as I waited. My hands were shaking. A nurse came and took the cup, smiling at me. I just stared at her.

Thousands of questions ran through my heads at once making no sense at all. What would Kaase think? What would my mom think? What would Kaase's parents think? What was the child I carried? I put my hands over my stomach. It was half werewolf half shape shifter. Would my child be cursed? What if it was a girl? Would she have to go through what I went through?

Carlisle returned back to the room with a smug look on his face. "Positive," he said. "congratulations."


	73. Ups and Downs

**Thanks for all the comments!! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 72

I didn't know whether to cry or shout for joy. So I paced. I paced my tiny apartment, waiting for Kaase to get home. I glanced at the clock, it was seven. He got off at six, came home, showered in his own apartment then would make his way over to mine. I finally sat down but I couldn't stop fidgeting.

After what seemed like forever but was really a couple minutes Kaase strode through the door. He smiled, "Did you go to the doctor?"

I smiled, "I did." I got up and made my way over to his arms. I seemed to be ever more aware of where my stomach was.

"What did he say?" He pulled back from our embrace to look me in the eyes. His were sparked with concern.

I grinned, unable to hold my excitement down anymore. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He whispered, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

I felt tears prick my eyes, I giggled, "I'm pregnant."

Without warning he picked me up and spun me around, I laughed fighting the sudden dizzy spell. His deep laugh echoed through the house. He set me down, grinning from ear to ear, "Leah this is great!"

"So you're happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" He laughed, hugging me again. "I've never been so excited in my life!"

"But what will your parents think?"

His smile dropped and I immediately regretted bringing that up. Then his smile returned, bigger than ever. "Let's get married this weekend!"

My jaw dropped, "Five days?!"

"Why not?" He whispered, completely serious. He wrapped his arms gently around my waist. "We love each other, what's the point of waiting? This way we don't have to cause a huge disturbance with my family."

I nodded, "A plus."

"Yeah!" He was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. I had to laugh. I ran my hand through my hair, bewildered. Married in five days?

"I have to call my mom." I let out a small laugh, "I haven't even told her about the engagement."

I have to say my mom wasn't very happy about not finding out sooner. But after I convinced her it was all spontaneous and being imprints basically meant we would be together forever she calmed down. I got her permission to use her dress since I had no time to get my own. She'd head up tomorrow morning to help me with the invitations.

"Now your parents." I muttered after I hung up the phone.

"We should tell them in person." Kaase warned, mouth full of a ham sandwich. "They'd take that better."

"Should I call them and make plans for tomorrow night?" I asked. "Tonight's the last night of the full moon."

Kaase nodded, taking another bite of his dinner. So I called his mom, making plans to meet them at their house for dinner tomorrow night. After I hung up I sat down next to Kaase at the table, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered

"Evidently," He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

***

His parents greeted us warmly the next night but I could tell they were suspicious. "I'm so glad we could get together with you two again. How's your brother, Leah?"

I remembered my ruse from Sunday, "Oh he will be alright. Thanks for asking."

Kaase and I decided to have a pleasant meal with them before revealing the news. Ma was an amazing cook. I don't know if my increase in hunger was more physical or mental but I ate more than I have been since I went mundane again.

"So," Kaase started, placing an arm casually around my shoulders. "Leah and I have been talking and we decided we can't wait any longer." He paused. "We want to get married this weekend." Kaase grinned and I joined him, hoping for the best.

They just stared at us. Then pa spoke, pointing a shaky finger at me. "She's pregnant isn't she?" he growled.

I glanced at Kaase, his lips were pursed together. The elder Kaase slammed both fists on the table, making the dishes clatter. He stood quickly, chair toppling to the ground. Ma covered her face with her hands.

"How irresponsible and rebellious can you be Kaase? You barely know this woman, you sleep with her and now you're marrying her! You've known her for what, two months? What have you gotten yourself into?" Kaase Sr.'s face was beet red as he roared at his son, pointing a finger at me like I was some unclean Satan worshiper.

Kaase stood abruptly, a look of fury on his face, "How dare you talk about her like that!? You have no idea the feelings I feel for Leah! I love her more than my life! I can't go a day without her! Do you understand love that strong?" He hissed at his father, his ears beginning to point at the top. "For your damn information she was told she couldn't have children! You have no idea how happy Leah and I are about this but you have to be so damn stubborn and rotten to us! Why can't you celebrate like normal people would?"

Kaase Sr. was shaking. "Get out." He whispered.

Kaase sighed, "Ma?"

She shook her head, not making eye contact with Kaase.

Kaase ground his teeth. "C'mon Leah." He muttered to me. I stood quickly and followed him out the door.

"Kaase…" I whispered.

"It's fine Leah." He muttered, starting the truck. But I knew it wasn't.

**So if you were thinking that Kaase's parrent's reaction was a little extreme… well for my family it would be normal. My dad/uncle/grandpa would all act the same way if something like this happened in our family. *sighs***


	74. Reconciliation

**Yay! I love comments! So I know I said before I wanted to finish this by the end of the week but I doubt that will happen. By the end of next week though probably. For those of you who said you didn't want this to end, I'm sorry. But all things have to come to an end, lol. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 73

I hate it when Kaase is upset. The worst thing was there was nothing I could do. Sure I could try to reconcile with his family but I doubt they'd listen to me, the whore. We had no idea if any of his family would come to our wedding and Kaase's family was so important to him too. It broke my heart knowing this was partly my fault.

But for right then I had other stuff to do or there wouldn't be a wedding at all. Mom came over the day before and helped me make lists, we weren't sure if the mail would get the invitations out in time so we ended up calling everyone. I still had some more people to call and most importantly, my maid of honor.

My hands shook with nervousness as I listened to the phone ring. I sat down on the couch and took deep breaths. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

Finally it stopped ringing and someone answered. I heard laughing in the background. "Sam stop!" Emily giggled. A couple months ago this would have stuck daggers in my heart and I would have hung up right then but it did nothing to me now. I smiled. "Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey Emily," I didn't need to tell her who it was. We had not only been cousins but best friends.

"Leah?" She breathed. "Oh Leah! I heard you imprinted and are human now, you have no idea how happy I am for you!" She started rambling and I laughed.

"Thanks, Emily, but I actually had something to ask you."

"Anything," She said brightly, I could just imagine how her eyes were sparkling.

So like best friends, I spilled everything. I told her about Kaase, how we are engaged, how I found out I'm pregnant, how his family reacted, how I had five – no – four days till the wedding. "And so I'm calling you, wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?"

She was speechless, "Leah, I… oh… yes!" She laughed. "I'd love to be your maid of honor!"

I laughed with her, "Thank you so much, Emily! This takes so much pressure off me." I sighed.

"Do you want me to help you, Leah?"

"Yeah that would be," The phone beeped telling me there was a call waiting. "oh someone is trying to call me. I'll call you back later ok?"

"Sounds great,"

I pushed the flash button taking me to the other line. I don't know if anything would have prepared me for what was waiting. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Leah, it's Anna, Kaase's mom." The timid voice answered.

My jaw dropped, "Oh…" I said dumbly. "hello."

"I just want to apologize for my husband's actions and my own last night. This is all just coming at a shock to us." Her voice was quiet, almost unsure.

"I love Kaase so much." I comforted her. "I love him more than my life, I would never hurt him or leave him. I know you're worried we're rushing into this but…" How could I tell her we were held together by a love so strong it could only be described as true.  
"I know you love him, Leah." She cut in. "I know he loves you too. He was with Emma for so long and with other girls and I never saw him look at any of them the way he looks at you. That's why I called. I love my son and I hate upsetting him, but our family can be a little hot headed as you could tell." She laughed slightly.

"Thank you." Was all I said, I couldn't find any other words.

"You're welcome." She replied warmly. "But how are you doing? All this stress isn't good for a woman with child."

"Oh…" I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm… I'm doing ok."

"Do you have a place picked out?"

"Umm…" I paused. I had been looking at several places but none of them had openings, they were all booked for months. "Well, no." I let out an exasperated laugh.

"Well I checked and our church is open for this weekend. Our pastor said he could do the service for you."

I felt tears prick my eyes, "Oh, thank you!" I sighed. "You have no idea how much pressure that takes off of me." The tears of relief and frustration came unwillingly, running down my face.

"I'm happy to help, Leah." She sounded genuine. I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I had gotten over what I was most worried about and now I felt like I could take on anything.


	75. I'm Just So Scary

**Thanks for all the comments, hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 74

You know those dreams that seem so real, you can't believe it's a dream? Well Saturday morning it felt like reality was a dream, I couldn't believe it was real. After Sam had left me for Emily I felt like my world was torn apart. I was nothing, and when my father died it was worse. Besides Seth, he and Sam were the only real men in my life. After he left I felt like my heart was torn up and all that was left was this mass of black pieces, burned and charred and beyond repair. As I walked down the aisle I met eyes with my groom. Kaase came along, armed with every sort of tool imaginable and made it his goal to fix my heart. It didn't take him long, he fixed it with one look.

I tried to pay attention to what the minister was saying but looking at Kaase my mind kept wandering. The mess my life was turned to after Sam made me bitter and ugly inside. But Kaase changed everything. I wasn't bitter and I was happier. Staring up at Kaase at the altar filled my heart with hope and I saw our future in his eyes. I was filled with so much excitement for our child I really didn't care if it turned out to be some wolf baby. It was ours, something created by our love, practically a symbol of our love. We had our wedding rings now but they seemed so cold and lifeless. How could they resemble a love that was so alive?

Before I knew it Kaase had my hand in his and was leading me back up the aisle. Despite our worries his family came to our wedding, it was a small wedding as a result of our spontaneous decisions. During the reception we thanked everyone for coming. The news of my pregnancy had spread around as a hot piece of gossip and the whole time I could feel the stares of his family. But despite their disapproval the idea that we loved each other seemed to soften them. Kaase's grandma or oma as he calls her was even more open to letting me into her family. Instead of greeting me with curses like she did the first time she said Liefde kan niet worden getemd, meaning 'love cannot be tamed.' It was her way of voicing her understanding.

There were no vampires at our wedding. They would have been welcomed but they gave us the courtesy of letting us have our own 'werewolf' wedding. My pack and Sam's pack came to the wedding, their body masses together heated ma and pa's small church unbelievably fast.

Sam came up to me before the dinner was over. "Congrats Leah, Kaase." He grinned and shook Kaase's hand.

"Thanks Sam." I didn't say it but the way he looked at me he knew I had forgiven him. He dipped his head slightly in returning thanks.

"Hey I'm gonna take my pack out of here, I can tell it's getting kinda hot." I looked at the others around us, almost all the women had some kind of fan in their hands and men had stripped off their jackets and ties.

I giggled, "Thanks for coming anyways Sam."

He nodded then left, saying some words to Emily before collecting his pack and filing out the door. I hoped no one noticed that once they left the room dropped about five degrees.

By the end of the day I still felt the haziness of a dream surrounding all my memories of the day. It seemed so perfect that if I blinked it would all go away. But that night Kaase was still there and the rings were still on our hands.

Where do werewolves go for honeymoons you might be asking? Well I'm not sure if we would count as a werewolf couple since Kaase was friends with leeches and I was an ex-wannabe werewolf, but we went to a place both of us would love. It probably wasn't very traditional, most people went to beaches: Hawaii, Jamaica and so forth. I've never been a beech person myself and neither was Kaase. So we went camping. Yeah, you laugh, but we had the time of our lives. We went to Yellowstone National Park. We went on trails and saw the wildlife. I loved every minute of being in the woods with Kaase.

I remember one morning we went exceptionally far out into the park. Kaase kept worrying about me, well more like the baby, with all the hiking we were doing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked for the seven-hundreth time.

"Kaase…" I kept my voice calm and reassuring. "I'm not going to go into labor because of some hiking. But if I feel like it I will definitely tell you." I said the last part as a joke but he nodded.

We made it to a top of a hill that looked out over a flat meadow and Kaase insisted we took a break. So we sat down next to each other on the brittle grass. Kaase put an arm around me and I snuggled closer to him.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered, listening to the sound of the stream trickling through the meadow.

He nodded, "Not as beautiful as you though."

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully. "You're so silly."

"Look!" Kaase pointed to across the meadow. I looked and could barely see five figures moving through the grass. As I watched them I began to make out their shape, they were wolves. They were grays and browns and trotting patiently towards the stream. They stopped to lap from the water, one kept its head up while the others drank, scanning the meadow.

"You should try howling to them." Kaase whispered.

"Me?" I squeaked, "Why not you? You're the werewolf."

"But of both our species you are the most like the wolf." He nudged my playfully. "I won't laugh."

"You're ridiculous." I shook my head but took a deep breath. I was a little out of practice and I never really howled when I was human. I cupped my mouth and howled from deep in my chest, I was surprised how good it turned out. Once I finished I whispered to Kaase, "Wow I feel stupid."

"Shh…" The wolves lifted their heads and pricked their ears. Then one by one they howled back. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"You should try." I poked Kaase.

He shrugged and cupped his mouth and howled. His was deeper and more guttural than mine but the wolves responded the same way. They looked deeply confused. They flattened their ears and galloped towards the woods, nervously scanning the meadow. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "You scarred them off!"

Kaase snorted, "I'm just so scary." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

As I watched the wolves run off I felt a pang of jealousy. I never imagined I'd actually miss being a wolf. I placed a protective hand over my stomach. There was nothing I could do now and if there was I wouldn't because that would mean sacrificing our child. I sighed, pushing the longing thoughts out of my head.


	76. Unpredictable Future

**Thanks for all the comments. Some of you were wondering how many chapters were left, I'd say there are at least three but probably more. So… yeah, enjoy! **

Chapter 75

Its funny how the future changes. Just last year I had plans to go to college, marry Sam, raise a family and all of that's changed, well except for the last part. My life changed in a blink of an eye and before I knew it I had enemies and a new forced family. Then my enemies became my allies and finally… my step-siblings.

Mom did marry Charlie and I bravely stood next to my mom at the altar as her maid of honor and Bella stood next to me as one of her bridesmaids. Despite the room being filled with vampires and shape-shifters and one werewolf the mood was that of a wedding, happy. We had slowly been putting our differences aside starting with fighting alongside them against the newborn vampires and then Jake's unusual imprinting, then joining together to stand against the volturi, then against Peter and his werewolves and now our parents was united in holy matrimony.

Soon afterwards Sam and Emily were married and I was again a maid of honor for her. Before the thought of anyone besides me marrying Sam would be horrifying and if I hadn't found Kaase I would never have been in their wedding party or even gone to the wedding. But despite past emotions I stood happily and celebrated their wedding like any good cousin and best friend should.

My months of pregnancy seemed to go by in a haze. Kaase and I bought a house outside Port Angeles and played the roles of newlyweds and expectant parents. Kaase always seemed to hover over me, worried about me. It was annoying from the start but I didn't get mad at him, it's something all first time fathers went through.

Child birth is nothing compared to your first phase. With child birth you have nine months to prepare, classes you can take, and people you know to see you through it. When you phase for the first time you have no idea what's going on, no way to prepare for it and all of a sudden you're sharing your mind with other wolves who are practically strangers.

The first time I held Kaase Jonathon Vanderzee in my arms I knew he was my second imprint. He was the world to me and the best thing was Kaase was there to share it all with me. He was born looking like any healthy baby boy, but we wouldn't know for sure what he was until we brought him home.

The second night after we brought him home was a full moon and the whole day Kaase and I had been worrying about what we should do. Should we hide him from the moon and wait till he's older? Should we go ahead and see what happens? We decided in the end we needed to know so after the moon had rose I took a sleeping Jonathon in my arms and brought him to the door.

I hummed softly to my little sleeping angel as we made our way through the house. Kaase walked alongside me stiffly, always keeping an eye on his son. Neither of us said anything. I couldn't resist taking one of Jonathon's small hands in my own and stroking it. He was so soft it was unbelievable.

Kaase opened the back door and stepped out before me. When I made it out the door he was standing on the lawn in full werewolf form. He had the same look he always had under the full moon, he looked ashamed of what he was.

I stepped hesitantly out from under the eaves, my son clenched to my chest. I stared down at him as we moved into the moonlight. He stirred and I felt my breath catch. Kaase loomed over us protectively. Jonathon squirmed a bit then yawned, stretching his mouth open in a cute little o. He opened his eyelids and stared up at us with his crystal blue eyes.

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes and I grinned. I looked up at Kaase and he was beaming down at us. Jonathon wouldn't have to hide from the moon like his father. The wolf gene was in his blood and someday it would sneak up on us. But for now we could enjoy our human baby and forget about the future. As I have found, the future cannot be predicted.


	77. Flutering

**Thank you for your comments!! The story is drawing to a close but something is still going to happen. Hope you enjoy, please review!!**

Chapter 76

The Saturday after we brought Jonathon home Mom and Seth came over to visit. Mom had seen Jonathon in the hospital but this would be Seth's first time. Kaase wanted to be there but was sadly called into work.

You should have seen the way Seth's eyes sparkled when he held little Jonathon in big arms. He was grinning from ear to ear when he asked, "What no fur?"

"Seth!" I laughed, knowing he was only joking.

"Have you…" Mom started, worried look on her face, "taken him into the moon light or anything?"

I nodded, "Yeah we did the other night, nothing happened."

Mom breathed a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah but he has Quileute blood in him." Seth brought up, rocking his nephew in his arms. Jonathon's skin matched my brothers but his hair was light as the sun like his father's. "He'll be a wolf someday."

"We can only hope for the best." I sighed. I couldn't imagine Jonathon going through what I went through.

We were quiet for a moment; Seth rocked a sleeping Jonathon slowly back and forth in his arms. Mom started fidgeting then said, "Ok, it's my turn."

Seth's jaw dropped, "But I just got him!" He complained quietly.

"But I want to hold him!" Mom's face dropped to a childish pout and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can hold him later." Seth turned away from Mom's outstretched arms.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" I laughed, getting up slowly off the couch.

"Leah," Mom started to scold. "I can get the drinks, you rest."

"I've been resting since I got home, I need to move around a bit." I laughed, moving for the kitchen.

I walked around the kitchen, getting glasses and pouring water. I took two of the glasses in my hands and brought them back to the living room. Mom and Seth were both sitting down and it appeared that mom had won the argument for she held Jonathon in her arms. Seth was slouched on the couch with a frown on his face.

"You're terrible, mom." I sighed, setting the glasses down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Lee," Seth grabbed his glass.

"Why am I terrible for wanting to hold my grandson?" Mom defended.

"You don't take turns." I rebuked, moving back towards the kitchen.

"Has he been a good baby?" Mom asked, dancing around our argument. "Does he sleep through the night?"

"Mostly," I replied back, from the kitchen. "The first couple nights he didn't much but I'm used to staying up at night."

"Does Kaase help you?"

"Of course he does." I grabbed my glass and turned back to the living room. "But he works all day so I usually take the nights, he takes over when he gets home from work."

"Well that's…"

I didn't hear the rest of what she said. My head went cloudy and my vision blurred. I stopped where I was, trying to steady myself. I felt an unexpected pain in my legs and my chest. My breathing got faster and I felt my glass slip from my hands but I didn't hear it hit the floor. I heard voices but I couldn't tell who they were or what they were saying. My check felt cold and I realized I was on the floor. There was a fluttering sound, and I heard Kaase's voice, I couldn't tell what he was saying though. My mind went black and I lost consciousness.


	78. Something Supernatural

**Exciting!! Lol, hope you enjoy! Thanks for the comments!**

Chapter 77 – Seth POV

I had no idea what happened. One minute I was arguing with mom about holding my nephew and the next we heard a crash from the kitchen.

I ran towards the noise with inhuman speed and saw glass all over the floor. Leah was swaying, eyes rolled back in her head. "Leah!" I yelled but she didn't respond, she started plummeting towards the floor but I caught her before she fell in the glass. I moved her to a clean spot and started frantically tapping her shoulders like they tell you to in those CPR classes. "Leah can you hear me?"

"What's going on!?" Mom almost screeched from the doorway.

"I don't know," I growled, "She must have passed out. Call Kaase and Carlisle!"

I heard her move to the nursery and set Jonathon down before dialing the number. All the while my adrenaline started pumping faster and I felt myself start to panic. "Leah, why won't you wake up?"

But she didn't answer, she just lay limply on the floor, eyes only slightly open. He eyes were rolled back so just the whites showed.

"Kaase won't answer his phone!" Mom told me in a panicked voice.

"Then call Carlisle, something's wrong." It took all my strength to refrain from using all my strength while trying to wake Leah up. I finally grabbed the hose from the sink and sprayed her face… nothing.

"Carlisle's coming." Mom appeared in the doorway, slightly choked up. "Move her to the couch."  
I did as I was told and moved my big sister from the kitchen floor to the couch in the living room. Jonathon started to cry. "I'll take care of him," Mom said quickly, "Stay with Leah."

I wouldn't have gone anywhere. Leah has protected me all these years… I was going to be there when she needed me. "Wake up, Leah." I sighed. "Mom?"

"What is it?"

"Did you call Kaase's work or cell?"

"His cell,"

"I'm going to try his work," I moved to the phone, only taking my eyes off Leah long enough to dial the number.

"Vanderzee Lumber, Kaase Sr. speaking." I guessed that was his father.

"Hey it's Seth, Leah's brother. Is Kaase there yet?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

He didn't answer right away. "No… this is about the time he shows up, he's probably just a little late. Why, won't he answer his cell? Is something wrong?"

"He won't answer his cell, just have him call Leah's cell when he gets there ok?" I hung up the phone before he could ask any more questions. Carlisle arrived at the same time with Edward.

"How long has she been out?" Carlisle asked quickly, all business as he moved and started checking Leah's vitals.

"About fifteen minutes." I muttered quietly.

"Her heart rate is slow." Edward commented, standing off to the side.

Carlisle nodded, "Her pupils aren't dilated." Carlisle frowned. He turned to look at me. "Is Kaase alright?"

"We don't know where he is." I replied.

Carlisle paused for a moment. "I think Kaase might be in trouble, I've never seen anything like this. It has to have something to do with the supernatural world."

"Should I call the pack?"

Carlisle pursed his lips and nodded, "Yes you need to find Kaase. Meanwhile I need to take Leah to my house to monitor her vitals. Where are your mother and the baby?"

"We're here." My mom appeared in the doorway with Jonathon, he was drinking from a bottle. "You go ahead with Leah, I'll drive to your house with Jonathon."

Carlisle nodded and picked Leah up in his arms and briskly moved for the doorway. I opened it for him and he and Edward took off running, they must not have taken a car.

"Are you sure you'll be ok mom?" I asked, stripping my shirt off.

"I'll be fine, please hurry." She whispered. I hugged her and Jonathon softly before running out the back door and phasing.

No one else was phased so I howled, I howled louder than I ever had and I hoped they could hear me.

Jacob did. _Seth, what's up?_

I quickly replayed the afternoon in my head. Jake started to tense. _I'll call Quil and Embry, they didn't hear you. You start heading for Port Angeles._

Jacob put more alpha in his voice than he meant to and I stumbled. _Sorry._ He apologized.

_It's alright, just hurry._ I galloped into the woods, staying as close to the road as I dared. Jacob howled and Quil and Embry phased in. They started running towards me.

_Just keep on the trail, Seth._ Jake said.

I kept my nose to the ground and angled towards the road, catching the scent of Kaase's truck. The rest of the pack soon caught me and we fanned out on either sides of the road, staying hidden in the woods. The trail was strong, it hadn't happened that long ago. I had Leah's cell tucked safely in my pants tied to my leg so I could hear it if Kaase Sr. called. He didn't.

Our distance from the road widened as a large ditch formed on the sides of the road. It was harder to smell the scent but I stayed on, Jacob running alongside me.

The smell soon started to strengthen even more until I felt like I was right on top of it. I skidded to a stop. _The ditch,_ Jake whispered in our heads.

Quil and Embry dashed across the road when traffic was clear and met us at the edge of the ditch. About 20 feet down we saw Kaase's truck, mangled and half covered in branches and debris.

I cursed and phased to human form quickly pulling on my pants and grabbing Leah's phone. The rest of my pack phased and started climbing down the narrow sides of the ditch. I called the Cullen house.

"Hello?" I recognized the voice to be Edward's.

"Edward we found Kaase, his truck is at the bottom of a 20 foot ditch. We're pulling him out right now. We'll be bringing him to you as soon as we get him out."

"Take him to the hospital, Carlisle will meet you there." Edward said quickly and we hung up. They probably weren't as prepared for something like this since Bella became less vulnerable.

"I got him!" Jake yelled from under the debris. I soon saw him emerge with a large, blood soaked, mangled, Kaase.

I felt my breath catch. There was no way he could still be alive. But with my sensitive ears I was able to hear the slow labored beating of his heart. But who knew how long it could keep beating?


	79. Back Where I Started

**Last chapter before the epilogue!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!**

Chapter 78 – Leah's POV

The first thing I felt when I woke up was being cold. I felt cold and strangely alone. I opened my eyes and at first my vision was blurry but it cleared up quickly. I had no idea where I was.

"Oh thank God," I heard someone sigh. Seth came into my line of view, "You finally woke up."

"Where's Kaase? Where's Jonathon?" My voice was dry and I felt weak. I sat up, immediately regretting it. A dizzy spell over came me but I stayed where I was.

"I have Jonathon." My mom said. She was standing across the room with my baby in her arms.

"Give him to me." I whispered hoarsely, I held my arms out for him.

She paused, "Let me hold him until you become more conscious."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself. My heart felt strange and I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. "Where is Kaase?" I repeated.

Seth pursed his lips, "Leah, are you feeling ok, you were out for almost half an hour. Carlisle took you to his house to monitor you."

I glared at him. "Where. Is. Kaase?"

Seth glanced at my mom and my mom quickly scurried out of the room, my baby in her arms. "Where is she taking him? Seth, tell me what's going on!" The sickening feeling spread and I felt my hands trembling.

"Kaase was in a car accident." Seth said quietly, my hands started shaking harder as panic filled my chest. Seth took a step back.

"Is he ok?" Fear clouded my head and my voice quivered.

Seth didn't respond right away. "He had a bad skull fracture…"

No… no, no, no, this can't be happening. My shoulders began to tremble along with my hands I took a shaky breath and I felt a fire at the base of my spine.

"He's dying, Leah."

The fire spread so quickly I had no time to even attempt to control it. I let out a scream as the blaze ripped through my body tearing me apart. My scream changed into a roar and then a growl. My body stopped shredding itself when I reached wolf form but my horror made it impossible for me to think clearly. I saw an opening in the walls and I dove for it, it ended up being a window. The glass dug into me but the wounds were soon healed.

I barely registered that I was running blindly through the forest. It seemed unreal, none of this was happening. It couldn't be happening. He said he'd never leave me, he said he'd always be there. My own words brought a sudden realization to me and I stumbled, falling to the ground with a heavy thump. Those were the same words I said when Sam left me.

But Kaase is my imprint, Sam and I weren't meant to be together. Everything was fine now, I was supposed to live a long and happy life with Kaase and Jonathon. But Kaase was dying.

A heart wrenching howl ripped through my throat involuntarily, echoing off the trees around me. I howled again and again, unable to think or do anything else. Why was this happening to me?

When I was finally able to somewhat calm myself I realized was I extremely deep in the woods. My face was soaking wet from tears. My fur was tangled and full of branches. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now.

Jonathon.

Before I could think I pivoted and turned back for the Cullen house. Jonathon. I had to see my baby. As I ran I took deep breaths, hoping that once I made it back I could phase to human form.

I had forgotten how bad leeches smelled. The scent burned my sensitive nose. Someone had laid out clothing for me on the front porch. I took it in my mouth and it reeked of leech. I dropped it on the forest floor and rolled on it, trying to rub some of the scent off.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, calming my heart rate the best I could and I was finally able to phase back. I pulled on the clothes and rushed inside, forgetting how fast I was. I had a sudden realization, I was back where I started. The only difference was Jonathon.


	80. Epilogue And So It Goes

**This is it, *tears*, I've come so far, I wouldn't have made it without the support from you guys. I'll probably be writing a sequel to this, Jonathon's story, but I'm not positive yet. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Oh, this chapter is named after the song And So It Goes by Billy Joel, it's an absolutely beautiful song, my choir sang it freshman year. A couple of the versus fit with this story really well. **

Epilogue – And So It Goes

Busting through the door, and I mean busting – I almost took it off it's hinges, I found all of the Cullens and my pack in the living room. I quickly made my way for Jonathon, ignoring the dozens of eyes staring at me, and took him from my mom before she could protest. I kept my strength in check, making sure I didn't hurt my child. He was asleep, looking like a little angel. I could hear the soft beating of his heart.

"Leah," Carlisle started. I looked up at him. I expected his face to be downcast… seeing that he was more than likely bringing the news that the center of my world has died, but his face was surprisingly bright. "Kaase isn't going to die."

I felt as if everything was stripped away from me, my limbs went weak; luckily there was a couch behind me. I sat down quickly, careful not to shake Jonathon too much. "What?" I whispered, "But I thought he was dying…"

"A normal person would be dead." Carlisle said, "Scientifically he would have died before the pack found him. His heart is what's keeping him alive, the only ways to kill a werewolf are if they are beheaded or a silver bullet through his heart. He's going to live and more than likely not be affected at all by this accident. He's healing quicker than a human but not as fast as either of us would."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the couch, tears fell down my face involuntarily. "Can I see him?" I whispered.

"Yes, actually he's asking to see you."

My eyes sprang open, "He's awake!?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, he woke up a couple moments ago. I rushed here to tell you." Nothing could have held me in that spot. I almost started running for the hospital but Seth stopped me and pushed me into a car.

I didn't even ask what room he was in, I felt the tug as soon as I got out of the car. The lady at the front desk started yelling at me but I ignored her, I heard Carlisle talking to her faintly but I was too far ahead. I hated having to act human as I weaved through the hallways, allowing the tug to bring me to my imprint.

Then I found him. He was in an intensive care unit, I barged through the doors, ignoring the warnings from nurses and other staff that I wasn't a loud in there.

"Kaase…" I sighed, it was then I realized I was still crying.

He was lying on the bed, his head wrapped in gauze and all kinds of tubes plugged into him. When I entered the room his eyes fluttered open. Those crystal blue eyes, I thought I had lost them forever.

"Leah…" He whispered hoarsely.

I was at his bedside quickly, "I thought I lost you." I whispered; tears choked me.

"Don't cry," He whispered back, lifting a bandaged hand to touch my face. I grabbed his hand and held it there. Surprisingly he let out a small chuckle, "What's with your hair? Were you rolling around in the dirt?"

I touched my hair with a timid hand and felt all kinds of crap from the forest floor stuck in it, shoot I probably looked like some kind of wild woman. I smiled, "I kind of exploded when I found out what happened to you."

"You're a wolf again?" He whispered, eyes getting wide. "Leah, I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh," I placed a finger to his lips, "this isn't your fault." I ran my fingers along his cheek delicately. "I could never escape it."

"So are you staying a wolf now? Please don't just give up because…"

"Kaase…" I quieted him with one word. "I'm doing this for Jonathon."

"Jonathon?"

I nodded, running a finger along his jaw. "He's going to be a wolf someday, he will need someone there to support him both physically and mentally." I shrugged, "I don't mind, I'd do anything for that baby."

Kaase was quiet for a moment. "I love you." He whispered.

I felt another stream of tears run down my face. "Forever." I whispered back.

His lips rose in a half grin, "Forever."

**~The End**~


End file.
